L 3 Y
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Baekhyun yakin dunia ini bukanlah negeri dongeng di mana Cinderella akan mendapatkan kunjungan ibu peri yang serba bisa dan mengabulkan segala keinginannya. Karena itu, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dia harus berusaha... meskipun itu berarti ia harus menyamar menjadi orang lain. CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL, slight Hunbaek / Hunhan and official pairing Exo. Yaoi. Boys love. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**L 3 Y**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast:**

**Baekhyun; Chanyeol;**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol and Other**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Drama—School life**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Prologue**

Baekhyun yakin dunia ini bukanlah negeri dongeng di mana Cinderella akan mendapatkan kunjungan ibu peri yang serba bisa dan mengabulkan segala keinginannya. Karena itu, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dia harus berusaha. . . . . Krystal —saudara tirinya— tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku akan dengan suka rela memberikan mobil mewah itu padamu, asalkan kau bisa membuat putra keluarga Park membatalkan pertunangannya denganku."

"Kenapa harus repot-repot membuat dia yang membatalkannya? Kalau kau tidak suka, kau saja yang membatalkan tunangan kalian duluan. Jangan libatkan aku."

"Kau pikir Eomma akan mengabulkannya? Heol. Bisa-bisa dia akan mencabut semua rambut indahku kalau aku membantah perintahnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Salah sendiri punya ibu yang menyeramkan."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara?" Krystal melipat tangan di depan dada dengan gaya angkuh. "Dia juga ibumu, bodoh," sinisnya.

"Hanya ibu tiri, bodoh," balas Baekhyun dengan nada sama —tak mau kalah.

Hening sesaat yang hanya diisi oleh tatapan penuh kebencian dari kedua saudara tiri berbeda genre tersebut. Sang gadis remaja masih berdiri di tempat dengan posisi angkuhnya, sementara pemuda yang tingginya beda tipis itu juga masih duduk di tepi ranjang dengan koper besar di sampingnya.

"Bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku? Urusanmu denganku sudah selesai bukan?" sindir Baekhyun. "Aku tak ingin hari pertamaku kembali ke Korea ini habis terbuang hanya untuk mendengar omong kosong dari mulut manismu."

Krystal mendesis. "Dengar brengsek. Aku tidak akan mengulang tawaranku lagi. Aku hanya ingin terbebas dari pertunangan jadul yang direncanakan Eomma. Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan mobil mewah yang baru saja menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku itu? Kau bisa mengambilnya asal kau menuruti perintahku. Memang apa susahnya sih menyamar jadi putri Jung, lalu menghadiri kencan buta dengan putra Park itu, dan yang terakhir, membuat putra Park itu membatalkan pertunangan keluarga kita."

"Kau bilang 'apa susahnya'?" Baekhyun menatap Krystal tak percaya seolah gadis itu sudah gila. "Dengar tuan putri Jung yang sangat manja," sindir Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan. "Rencanamu itu benar-benar rencana tergila yang pernah kudengar, kau tau kenapa? Karena..." Baekhyun menarik napas sebentar. "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYURUHKU MENYAMAR JADI KAU SEMENTARA AKU LAKI-LAKI, BODOH!"

Krystal hanya mengorek telinganya dengan gerakan santai. Tidak merasa tersingung dengan bentakan Baekhyun karena mereka memang sudah biasa berdebat dengan suara keras sejak keduanya resmi menjadi saudara di mata negara 10 tahun yang lalu. "Kau mau mobilku atau tidak?" Krystal kembali mengingatkan dengan nada (sok) innocent, tanpa mempedulikan nafas Baekhyun yang tersenggal akibat mengeluarkan nada oktafnya barusan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu itu, dan membuat dia membatalkannya? Kenapa harus membuat aku yang menyamar jadi kau dan bertemu dengannya? Kenapa juga kau tidak minta gadis lain saja? Bukan aku yang jelas-jelas sesama laki-laki dengannya. Jujur saja, sejak awal aku mendengar tawaranmu yang ingin menyerahkan mobilmu padaku sebagai imbalan, aku sudah mulai curiga. Memang apa untungnya denganmu? Yang ada kau malah kehilangan mobil mewah hadiah ulang tahunmu itu, bodoh."

"Dengar yah, tuan Bacon sok pintar," balas Krystal menyindir sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Pertama," —Krystal mengacungkan satu jari terlunjuknya— "kalau aku yang menemui putra keluarga Park itu, aku yakin dia pasti tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangan kami. Kau tau kenapa? Karena dia pasti akan langsung jatuh dalam pesona kecantikanku di detik pertama ia menatapku." —Baekhyun memasang wajah pura-pura ingin muntah—. "Kedua," —Krystal mengibaskan rambut panjangnya sambil menambah dua jari yang ia acungkan—. "Aku sangat tau kalau mobil pemberian ibu di hari ulang tahunku itu, adalah mobil idaman yang selama ini kau impikan, benar begitu bukan?" Krital tersenyum mengejek.

Baekhyun membuang muka. "Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Uang dari mana? Pemberian Ibu? Huh, dalam mimpimu." Krystal terkekeh. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di atas seprei. "Dan yang ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir," lanjut Krystal sambil mengacungkan ketiga jarinya. "Mengapa aku memintamu dan bukannya menyuruh gadis lain untuk menyamar menjadi diriku? Jawabannya sangat mudah. Aku hanya ingin menonton sebuah hiburan secara live, dimana kau menjadi tokoh utamanya, yeah, kau tahu, drama korea sekarang mulai monoton, membosankan. Aku hanya ingin melihat yang baru. Sapatahu saja melihat kau yang berdadan perempuan dan bertingkah konyol di hadapan putra Park bisa lebih lucu dari tingkah para komedian di acara Gagman," Krystal kembali terkekeh penuh hiburan.

Baekhyun menahan kenginannya untuk tidak melemparkan tumpukan boxer-nya di wajah menyebalkan Krystal.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau tidak?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Krystal tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Ya sudah," Krystal mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan minta orang lain saja kalau kau memang tidak mau mendapatkan mobilku," ucapnya sok jual mahal. Krystal berbalik dengan sekali lagi mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya. Berjalan dengan satu garis lurus layaknya model papan atas, hingga gadis cantik itu sudah mencapai ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Hanya membuat dia membatalkannya, kan?" —suara Baekhyun terdengar

Langkah Krystal terhenti, dia kembali berbalik, melihat Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang, balas menatap Krystal dengan pandangan menantang.

"Aku hanya harus menjadi kau, bertemu dengannya, lalu membuat dia membatalkan pertunangan kalian. Hanya itu, iya kan?"

Krystal mengangguk singkat. "Intinya, pertunangan ini harus batal dari pihak mereka, bukan dari keluarga kita."

Baekhyun menarik napas sebentar.

Hening terlewati dalam berapa detik.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah... Kau tinggal siapkan kunci mobilnya nanti."

"Tentu, setelah pertunangan dinyatakan batal."

Dan kesepakatan antara kedua saudara tiri itu pun, dimulai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Selamat datang di neraka yang sesungguhnya... Byun Baekhyun..."**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

**Lie to You**

**Love for You**

**Life with You**

**_o0o_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada tiga kata 'L' untukmu, Yeol..."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Prologue End ~**

**_o0o_**

_**Sayaka Dini**_

_**[6 Agustus 2014]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review di Prologue sebelumnya...**

**...**

**vitCB9 :: **hahaha, bisa juga... yup, semangat! makasih~ :D

**ByunCaBaek** :: hehehe... makasih... :D

**Jihyunnn ::** hehehe, nanti juga pasti kejawab sendiri di setiap chap-nya... :D

**hwayoungie :: **Sippp... :D

**nona byun ::** Lol, mereka sering berkelahi dibilang akur... makasih... :D

**naranari2 ::** Hunhan-nya muncul di pertengahan alur cerita mungkin... gk bisa sering muncul karena mereka bukan main pairing, mian...

**ViviPExotic46 ::** Okeee... :D

**DinAlya ::** 00L apa? (bingung) sy gk paham... tapi, well, salam kenal~ :D hehehe, makasih...

**skyura :: **Halo juga... Aya harap kejutan aya dlm cerita ini benar2 membuatmu terkejut... hehehehe...

**DahsyatNyaff ::** Siipp... :D

**CB11270506 ;:** Lanjuuut... :D

**arvita kim ::** ff lama yg mana unnie? (sok innocent / plaak) mian unnie, sy gk tahan buat publish yg ini, takut2 nanti yg ini kembali gk jaman(?), klo inspirasinya bs berasal dr mana saja, dari drakor dn ff lainnya... :D

**ChickenKID ::** yup, moga yg ni tdk mengecewakan... :D

**parklili ::** yup, moga nantinya tetap menarik... :D

**ncarcheda ::** hehehe, kata org angka 3 bs jd angka keberuntungan lho... :D tenang, baek yg nyamar jadi perempuan tidak akan bertahan lama... :)

**rezztu yutha ::** nih, skg update! :D

**nopiefa ::** yup, apa spekulasimu nantinya cukup tepat? :D

**Bumble Bee Baek ::** iya, q suka bikin judul yang beda dari yg lain... :D

**Guest ::** iyaa... makasih... :D

**Meriska-Lim ::** apa yg akan terjadi? nantikan di episode selanjutnya... *plaak

**nadyadwiandini10 ::** baeknya normal? mmm... kita lihat sj nanti.. :D yg s3... ah, mian, sy belum bisa pastiin kapan update yg itu...

...

_**Makasih banyak dengan sambutan fanfic Baekyeol ini, moga tidak membosankan...**_

_**Dan... Selamat membaca~**_

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Dia menendang!" Baekboom –putra sulung keluarga Byun yang masih berusia 5 tahun– berseru penuh antusias sambil mengelus perut buncit ibunya yang sedang mengandung 8 bulan. "Aku bisa merasakannya, adikku sedang menendang di dalam perut Eomma," imbuhnya lagi dengan senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan.

Sang Ibu ikut tersenyum. "Adik perempuanmu ini lincah sekali, iya kan? Ibu juga bisa merasakannya."

"Perempuan?" suara bass dari sang Ayah yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan koran di hadapannya, menyahut. "Apa kau sudah mengeceknya lewat pemeriksaan USG? Kupikir kau tidak ingin melakukannya, sayang."

"Aku memang tidak melakukan USG. Tapi aku sudah sangat yakin kalau anak kedua kita ini pasti perempuan," ucap wanita berbadan dua tersebut. "Aku bisa merasakannya, seperti putra pertama kita yang tampan seperti ayahnya. Calon putri kita ini..." ia tersenyum sambil mengelus perut besarnya dengan sayang. "...pastinya akan cantik sepertiku."

Kepala keluarga Byun ikut tersenyum tulus melihat kebahagian istri tercintanya. "Pasti sayang. Dia akan sangat cantik sepertimu..."

...

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

Suara tangis bayi yang baru lahir mengakhiri sesi melahirkan dari sang ibu yang resmi telah memiliki dua anak detik itu juga. Nafas wanita itu masih tersenggal di atas ranjang, dengan kaki mengkangkang dan dahi yang basah oleh keringat. Namun seulas senyuman lega penuh kebahagiaan masih mampu terbentuk di parasnya yang cantik.

"Mana..." suaranya serak, tapi cukup terdengar oleh suster yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. "Dimana putriku..."

Untuk sesaat, beberapa suster dan seorang dokter dalam ruangan itu saling berpandangan.

"Biarkan aku melihat putriku sebentar..." nyonya Byun itu kembali berusaha mengeluarkan keinginannya.

"Eumm... Nyonya," salah satu suster yang sedang menggendong bayi kecil dengan selimut yang ternodai darah, berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang. "Anda baru saja melahirkan bayi laki-laki..." terangnya sambil merendahkan gendongan bayinya agar sejajar dengan tatapan pasien mereka.

Saat itu juga, sinar gembira dalam raut wajah nyonya Byun, perlahan berubah.

.

.

.

**L 3 Y**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol;**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol and Other**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Drama—School life**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

.

.

**17 tahun kemudian...**

Tak beda jauh dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, sebuah salon wanita bernama Girls' Generation itu sibuk dengan kegiatan para wanita yang sedang berusaha mempercantik kliennya. Aroma parfum harum khas wanita, bunyi sepatu high heels yang beradu dengan lantai, suara-suara para wanita yang berbincang atau pun tertawa kecil dengan candaan mereka, suara hair dryer dan suara-suara lainnya yang biasa terdengar dari salon wanita itu.

Di salah satu kursi klien yang berhadapan dengan cermin, seseorang duduk diam di sana. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pegawai wanita yang membungkuk di hadapannya itu menghias wajahnya. Mulai dari membersihkan wajahnya dengan krim pembersih dan tissu basah, mengoleskan sedikit bb cream, menepukkan bedak, mengoleskan lip gloss, memberikan bayangan mata, maskara, dan sedikit blus on coklat muda yang tidak begitu kentara. Pegawai wanita itu juga memasangkan sebuah wig berwarna magenta yang panjangnnya sedada dan agak melengkung ke dalam di ujung bawahnya ,di atas rambut pendek hitam kliennya. Sedikit merapikan poni menyamping dari rambut wig magenta tersebut dan memberikan beberapa penjepit kecil tak terlihat agar wig tersebut tak mudah lepas, dan akhirnya...

"Tadaa~" Taeyeon –wanita berusia 22 tahun, salah satu pegawai yang menangani klien tersebut– menepuk kedua bahu kliennya dari belakang, tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya melalui cermin di hadapan mereka. "Nah, Byun Baekhyun, sekarang buka matamu," pintanya sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan dengan kepala kliennya dari samping.

Baekhyun –remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun yang kini parasnya sudah dimake up dan menyerupai gadis belia yang segar dan sangat cantik, lengkap dengan wig magenta yang panjangnya sebahu– mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit berkedip untuk membiasakan bias cahaya karena cukup lama menutup mata. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan, "Wow," suara agak serak khas anak laki-laki puber terdengar dari bibir tipis merah muda yang teroles lipgloss tersebut.

Senyuman di wajah Taeyeon lenyap. "Wow, hanya itu yang kau katakan?" protesnya. "Dan suaramu, tak bisa kah kau sedikit merubahnya menjadi lebih nyaring? Seperti saat kau mengeluarkan nada false tertinggi dalam nyanyianmu. Jangan buat make-up yang kubuat jadi berantakan hanya karena suaramu aslimu keluar, Krystal palsu."

Baekhyun menelan ludah melihat pantulan wajah Taeyeon di cermin yang sedang marah padanya. "Aku—Ehm," Baekhyun terhenti sebentar untuk mengubah suara di tenggorokannya. "Maksudku, aku mengerti noona, em, maksudku Unnie..."

Taeyeon tersenyum puas. "Sebenarnya kau tidak usah berpura-pura menjadi Krystal, kau tau kenapa Baek, itu karena kau sendiri adalah berlian yang berharga," Taeyeon yang masih berdiri di belakang kursi Baekhyun, tersenyum tulus melalui pantulan cermin di hadapan mereka. "Hanya sedikit olesan dan semua orang di dunia ini akan melihat sinar sesungguhnya dari berlian berharga seperti dirimu, Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Gomawo, noona," suara agak serak khas anak laki-laki miliknya kembali.

"Yach!" dalam sekejap wajah Taeyeon berubah murka sambil menjitak kepala Baekhyun. "Ubah suaramu bodoh. Berapa kali kuingatkan, jangan membuat make-up yang kubuat jadi sia-sia karena suara pubermu itu."

"Mian..." cicit Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Taeyeon menghela nafas. "Biasakan ubah suaramu agar penyamaranmu nanti tidak terbongkar, oke? Aku sendiri tidak sabar untuk melihat mobil mewah yang akan kau dapatkan nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan kembali tersenyum melihat wajah antusias Taeyeon.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal menganti bajumu dengan pakaian perempuan. Dan tambahan syal kecil untuk menutupi jangkun di lehermu itu. Kajja."

"Em, tapi noona, aku tidak mau pakai rok, pasti rasanya geli."

Taeyeon tersenyum geli. "Tidak semua perempuan harus pakai rok, ingat? Kau bisa menggunakan celana jins panjang. Hanya saja atasanmu harus panjang sebatas paha, agar..." Taeyeon dengan jahilnya melirik arah selangkangan Baekhyun. "Bagian yang itu tertutup, kau tau, wanita tidak memiliki itu."

Baekhyun dalam sekejap merapatkan pahanya dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangan. Meski jelas-jelas ia masih menggunakan celana buggy-nya sendiri, tetap saja tatapan Taeyeon seolah menelanjanginya. Taeyeon tertawa, Baekhyun merona.

_Dasar pikiran wanita dewasa..._

"Aigoo, Baekhyun-ah, kau lucu sekali~ coba kalau aku belum punya pacar, mungkin aku sudah akan mengajakmu kencan."

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan noona-noona yang terlalu tua, ups," Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain. Mengutuk mulutnya yang sempat saja berceletuk pedas di saat seperti ini.

"Siapa yang kau bilang terlalu tua? Byun Baekhyun!" suara Taeyeon bergetar menahan amarah dari arah belakang Baekhyun.

"I-itu hanya-AKH! Noona! Berhenti memukulku, sakit!"

"Aku tidak tua! Aku tidak tua!"

"Akh! Auw! Noona! Kau merusak wig-ku!"

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Waktu yang seharusnya hanya menghabiskan 30 menit di salon, jadi bertambah 45 menit karena 'insiden' ngambek-nya Taeyeon—akibat celetukan pedas tak sengaja dari Baekhyun sendiri. Ia sudah terlambat 15 menit dari jadwal kencan buta yang harusnya dihadiri Krystal dan putra dari keluarga Park sendiri.

Tapi, bukannya terlambat di kesan pertama adalah ide yang bagus agar penilaian dengan sosok Krystal (palsu) menjadi buruk? Benar, Baekhyun (sebagai Krystal palsu) ke sini untuk membuat putra keluarga Park itu membatalkan tunangan mereka, jadi dia harus menampilkan kesan yang buruk, sangat-sangat buruk.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti di depan pintu kaca restauran bintang lima tersebut –tempat biasa dimana para kolega perusahaan kaya bertemu. Ia melihat tampilan dirinya di kaca tembus pandang itu. Setidaknya ia harus terlihat rapi dan tanda-tanda 'kelakian'nya tidak kelihatan. Syal putih terlilit di lehernya (menutupi jangkunnya), t-shirt lengan pendek dengan dasar warna putih dan tulisan capital hitam diagonal di depannya yang bertulis 'I'm a Girl's Leader' (tentu saja itu pinjaman milik Taeyeon) dengan panjang ujung kaos yang mencapai setengah paha Baekhyun. Taeyeon bilang biasa ia menggunakan baju itu dengan hotpans, tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan mengikutinya, pemuda itu lebih memilih celana jeans panjang abu-abu yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya, setidaknya ia bisa menutupi bulu-bulu kakinya yang mulai menumbuh. Yeah, bagaimana pun orang bilang secantik apa wajahnya atau selentik apa jemarinya, dan selengkung apa bentuk pingangnya. Byun Baekhyun tetaplah remaja laki-laki puber dengan hormon pria yang mulai menumbuhkan bulu di beberapa tempat, dan rasanya tak perlu dijelaskan dimana saja bulu rambut itu tumbuh.

Baekhyun memperbaiki sedikit poni menyamping dari rambut wig berwarna magentanya. Melilitkan lebih erat syalnya agar tidak melorot, dan terakhir memegang buah dada palsunya untuk sedikit dinaikkan, membuat seorang pria penjaga restauran yang berdiri di samping pintu menatap Baekhyun.

"Ehm," Baekhyun berdehem canggung sambil menurunkan tangannya dari payudara palsunya. Pipinya lantas merona. Astaga, tingkah pertamanya sebagai perempuan palsu yang benar-benar memalukan. Dengan langkah terburu, Baekhyun memasuki restauran sambil memalingkan wajah dari arah pandang satpam tersebut. Beruntung Baekhyun memilih untuk menggunakan sepatu kets daripada high heels yang biasa digenakan wanita-wanita pada kencannya.

Krystal bilang, kencan mereka di ruangan khusus pelanggan VIP yang berarti ada di lantai tiga. Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju pintu lift. Sementara ia sedang menunggu lift naik dari lantai basemant di bawah tanah, Baekhyun menunduk sambil mengigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa, ia gugup sendiri.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun langsung masuk (masih dengan kepala tertunduk) dan segera berbalik untuk menekan tombol penutup lift. Ia lalu menekan tombol 3 yang nyata-nyata sudah menyala lebih dulu.

Pintu lift tertutup, dan Baekhyun mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan kegugupannya. "Tenang, aku harus tenang." Ia mulai bicara sendiri sambil menatap ujung sepatunya. "Yang kulakukan hanya masuk, duduk, beri salam, perkenalkan diri, lalu..." Baekhyun menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, berpikir keras. "...aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang buruk agar dia membatalkannya. Aku harus memesan banyak makanan, lalu memakannya seperti barbar, mungkin aku juga harus mengangkat kakiku di atas meja, lalu bersendawa dengan suara keras. Benar, itu adalah sikap perempuan yang menjijikkan."

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri, "Ah, ya, apa aku harus mengorek kotoran hidungku di depannya? Kalau bisa, aku harus buang angin dengan suara keras di depannya juga! Hahahaha... itu konyol sekali. Aku yakin pulang dari sini, dia pasti membatalkan pertunangan ini. Dan kunci mobil agar segera berada di tanganku. Hehehe..."

"Ehm."

Suara deheman keras dari arah belakangnya menyentakkan tawa aneh Baekhyun. Ia terdiam, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak usah menoleh ke belakang, cukup dengan melihat pantulan yang terlihat dari bias pintu lift di depannya, meski sedikit buram, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat bayangan sosok dua pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di belakanngnya, dan juga pantulan bayangan Baekhyun sendiri dengan wig panjang berwarna magentanya yang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Diam kaku, dan terlalu malu untuk menoleh ke belakang. Pintu lift terbuka, dan Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar dari lift tersebut.

Kedua pemuda itu juga ikut keluar dari lift. Salah satu dari mereka, yang berkulit tan terkekeh kecil sambil melihat arah koridor tempat Baekhyun berlari kecil tadi.

"Kau dengar tadi itu, Sehun? Dia bilang dia ingin buang angin di depan meja makan. Hahaha... konyol sekali gadis itu."

"Setidaknya ia tidak sekonyol dirimu, Kai. Yang nekat menonton video porno saat upacara bendera berlangsung."

"What? Yach! Oh Sehun. Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan nomor ruangan 16, seorang butler yang berdiri di samping pintu segera membukakan pintu ruangan VIP itu untuknya, dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

Baekhyun mengangguk sopan dan melangkah masuk. Di dalam, ia melihat seorang pria yang juga berpakaian ala butler tapi sedikit berbeda dengan butler di depan pintu. Butler yang ini menggenakan blazer putih dan pakaian serba putih, ia tersenyum lembut dan membungkukan badan pada Baekhyun.

"Salam kenal Aggashi. Saya Leetuk, pelayan pribadi tuan muda Park."

_Pergi kencan buta saja dia membawa pelayan? Manja sekali..._ Baekhyun mendengus jengkel dalam hati.

"Ah," Baekhyun berdehem sebentar –nyaris mengeluarkan suara lakinya. "Saya Krystal, putri dari keluarga Jung. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," tambahnya dengan suara melembut khas perempuan, dan balas membungkuk sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, dimana–" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat matanya menangkap sosok pemuda lain yang berada di balik punggung Leetuk.

Dari potongan rambutnya, sudah terlihat dia seorang pemuda yang duduk membelakangi arah pandang Baekhyun. Bunyi detingan garpu dan piring terdengar, sepertinya dia makan duluan tanpa ingin menunggu Baekhyun, atau Krystal lebih tepatnya.

_Benar-benar tidak sopan_, Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggerutu.

"Mari aggashi," Leetuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk melangkah mendekati meja makan. Saat sudah berada cukup dekat, Leetuk berdehem. "Tuan muda, dia sudah datang."

Tapi yang dipanggil masih sibuk dengan makanannya. Suara spagetti yang disedot pun terdengar. Leetuk sampai melangkah lebih dekat untuk menepuk bahu majikannya. "Tuan muda."

Pemuda itu menoleh. Dari samping, Baekhyun bisa melihat sisa-sisa ujung spagetti yang masih menggantung di mulutnya yang penuh. "Wwaew?" suaranya pun tidak jelas karena makanan yang masih penuh di mulutnya.

"Tolong habiskan dulu makanan di mulut Anda tuan," pinta Leetuk.

Beberapa kunyahan, dan telan. "Ada apa paman?" suaranya begitu berat, tapi itonasi nadanya terdengar kekanakan.

Leetuk tersenyum teduh. "Anak dari teman Appa anda sudah datang."

"Wahh, jinnja!" nada yang lebih bersemangat dan tetap kekanakan. Pemuda itu segera berdiri dari kursinya. Tingginya menjulang di atas 180, membuat Baekhyun nyaris tersedak air liurnya sediri. Apalagi saat ia berbalik sepenuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Penampilannya benar-benar diluar perkiraan Baekhyun selama ini. Lihatlah celana longgar hitam yang pendeknya di bawah lutut, sisa kaki di bawahnya ditutupi kaos kaki panjang berwarna pelangi dan sepatu tali yang juga berwarna pelangi. Dia juga menggunakan sabuk bahu berwarna coklat. Atasannya kemeja putih yang terkancing sampai sebatas leher, dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Lalu, astaga, mengapa pemuda tinggi berusia sama dengannya itu mengkalungkan sebuah boneka rilakuma di depan dadanya? Apa dia anak TK?

"Hai~" dan lihatlah cara ia melambai dengan kekanakan. Tangannya diangkat sebatas telinga besarnya, diayunkan berulang kali, dengan senyuman terlampau lebar yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya (setidaknya giginya tidak kuning). Belum lagi rambut hitam yang dibelah tengah dengan jel terlampau licin, membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh. Sebuah kacamata hitam dengan bingkai besar dan tanpa kaca yang ia gunakan juga sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Tuan muda, biarkan aku membersihkan wajah Anda sebentar," Leetuk yang berdiri di samping pemuda tinggi itu sedang mengambil tissu di saku jasnya.

"Untuk apa dibersihkan paman? Wajahku tidak kotor," ia merengek kekanakan. Sambil menghentakan kaki panjangnya dan memayunkan bibirnya. Astaga, dia pikir sudah berapa umurnya bertingkah seperti balita begitu?

"Tapi tuan, ada banyak bekas noda saus spagetti di sekitar mulut Anda."

"Jinjja?" lagi-lagi nadanya terdengar begitu kekanakan. Pemuda tinggi itu segera mengelap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya, membuat noda itu malah berpindah ke telapak tangannya. "Apa sekarang sudah bersih, paman?" tanyanya antusias.

"Emm, yah." Leetuk menjawab dengan ragu, tak ingin mengecewakan tuan mudanya yang tampak semangat. Meski nyatanya masih ada sisa noda saus di ujung dagunya.

Pemuda tinggi itu kembali berpaling pada Baekhyun di hadapanya. "Annyeon noona~" sapanya lagi dengan kekanakan. "Na-ma-ku Park-Chan-Yeol," tambahnya lagi dengan nada mengeja dan pelan, persis seperti anak tk yang sedang menghafal. "Se-nang ber-ke-na-lan de-ngan-mu, noo-na." Ia mengulurkan tangan –bekas tangan yang ia pakai mengelap wajahnya– di hadapan Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Leetuk di sampingnya. Ia berbisik, tapi bodohnya masih cukup terdengar oleh Baekhyun di depannya. "Aku sudah benar kan, paman?" tanyanya polos.

Leetuk menganguk sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan kembali menatap Baekhyun di hadapannya.

Ditatap kembali, membuat Baekhyun tersentak, "Ah, aku–" ia berdehem, sekali lagi nyaris mengeluarkan suara lakinya dan menyebutkan nama aslinya. "M-maksudku, namaku Krystal." Ia membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol, mengabaikan rasa lengket bekas saos yang berada di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, sampai tanpa sadar sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan imut. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Chanyeol-sshi."

Mata Chanyeol berkedip, senyuman lebar nan bodohnya sempat meredup –karena tertegun untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

_Dia autis, keterbelakangan mental_... pikir Baekhyun, menatap cara makan Chanyeol yang tidak beraturan di hadapannya, benar-benar persis seperti anak kecil yang masih butuh disuapi oleh orang dewasa.

"Nwoona?" Chanyeol berucap dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan. Matanya menatap polos ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di seberang meja. "Kwenapa kwau twidak mwakan?" beberapa butir nasi sampai muncrat dari mulutnya yang penuh.

Baekhyun menatap makanan di atas piringnya yang belum ia sentuh. Rencana awalnya, ia harusnya makan seperti 'adat' barbar agar membuat kesan buruk pada calon tunangan Krystal. Tapi melihat cara makan Chanyeol yang bahkan lebih berantakan dari barbar itu sendiri, membuat Baekhyun urung melakukannya. Lagipula jika ia melakukannya, Chanyeol dengan pikiran polosnya itu mungkin malah beranggapan hal itu biasa.

"Apwa itwu twidak enwak?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi bicara dengan mulut penuh, dan intonasi kekanakan yang terdengar begitu polos. Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti berhadapan dengan anak-anak panti yang pernah ia rawat saat tinggal di China. Hanya saja, ukuran badan anak kecil di depannya ini lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Telan makananmu dulu sebelum berbicara, Chanyeol, agar aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas," pintanya dengan nada lembut. Sisi lain dari dirinya yang lembut tak bisa dihindari jika sudah berhadapan dengan kepolosan tingkat anak kecil minim dosa –sama seperti saat ia menghadapi segala tingkah polos anak-anak panti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menurut dengan patuh. Menelan makanannya dan kembali berbicara. "Kenapa kau tidak makan noona? Apa makananmu tidak enak? Kalau begitu tukar saja dengan punyaku, ini enak lho, noona..." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mendorong piring berisi sisa menu nasi gorengnya.

Padahal nyata-nyata Baekhyun juga memesan yang sama.

Baekhyun menatap kedua piring mereka bergantian. Ia lalu menyingkirkan piringnya sendiri (yang nasi gorengnya masih utuh), mendorongnya ke samping, lalu mengambil piring Chanyeol yang masih ada sisa nasi gorengnya. Baekhyun meraih tissu di atas meja, melipatnya, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Chanyeol, dan mengahapus bekas minyak dan nasi di sekitar mulut, dagu, dan pipinya.

_Aku seharusnya mengangkat kakiku di atas meja, bukannya menyodorkan tissu dan membersihkan wajahnya..._ dalam hati Baekhyun menggerutu. Tapi ia tetap menjalankannya.

Setelah itu, ia mesendokan nasi di atas piring Chanyeol, dan menyodorkannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjap, ia tampak bingung. "Noona, aku memberikan piringku untuk kau makan, kenapa kau malah mengembalikannya padaku?"

"Kau masih lapar, bukan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan polos. "Aku akan meminta paman bawakan aku makanan lagi."

"Tidak Chanyeol," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan. Sekarang, habiskan makananmu, baru aku akan memakan milikku." Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng itu di depan mulut Chanyeol. "Ayo, makanlah, Ah..."

Seperti anak yang baik, Chanyeol menurut.

"Jangan terlalu buru-buru makan Chanyeol, kau bisa tersedak."

"Apa itu tersedak?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas piring. Ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan sinar polos.

"Tersedak itu... saat ada makanan yang tiba-tiba menjanggal di lehermu–"

"Apa itu menjanggal?" Chanyeol memotongnya, masih memandang Baekhyun dengan antusias.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, mencoba bersabar menghadapi tingkat kepolosan Chanyeol yang badannya bahkan lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun sendiri. "Intinya, jika kau tersedak, lehermu akan terasa sakit, dan kau tidak bisa memakan makananmu."

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Itu buruk. Aku masih mau makan banyak lagi. Aku tidak mau tersedak." Ia menggeleng kuat.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah dengan pelan, kau mengerti?"

"Neh."

"Anak pintar." Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum lebar –dengan wajah kekanakannya.

Lima menit berlalu, menu makanan di atas meja nyaris tandas yang kebanyakan Chanyeol sendiri yang menyantapnya, dengan bantuan dari suapan Baekhyun. Selama makan tingkah kekanakan Chanyeol yang begitu manja sama sekali tidak hilang, ia meminta disuapi ini dan itu, dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun seolah tidak bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol karena benar-benar mengingatkannya pada anak-anak panti yang perenah ia urus. Baekhyun mencintai anak kecil, dan tingkah Chanyeol di hadapannya persis seperti anak kecil, kecuali badannya yang terlampau besar melebihi Baekhyun sendiri.

"Haaak..." Chanyeol bersendawa dengan suara kerasnya. Baekhyun terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng maklum.

_Dasar anak-anak... _pikirnya.

Aroma busuk tiba-tiba menyengat. Baekhyun mengernyit, menutup hidungnya. "Bau apa ini?"

"Aku buang angin, noona," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada polos di hadapannya.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang balas memandangnya tanpa dosa. Detik kemudian, Baekhyun tertawa sendiri. Merasa lucu karena tanpa ia duga Chanyeol mendahului segala rencananya.

"Kau ini... lucu sekali.." gumamnya di sela tawanya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, mata Chanyeol menatap lekat tawa lepas yang ia keluarkan, dan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi kan, noona?" suara Chanyeol memang berat seperti pria dewasa, tapi intonasi dan tatapan memelasnya membuat ia benar-benar tampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk pada orang tuanya. "Aku masih mau bermain dengan Kristal-noona, paman..." sekarang ia merengek pada Leetuk di sampingnya.

Leetuk beralih menatap Baekhyun (yang berpura-pura menjadi Krystal) di hadapan mereka. Dari arti tatapannya, Leetuk bertanya apa Baekhyun masih ingin lanjut atau tidak.

Baekhyun diam-diam menampar wajahnya dalam batin imajinernya.

Seharusnya aku datang untuk membuat calon tunangan Krystal ini membatalkan pertunangan mereka, bukannya malah seperti ini... batin Baekhyun merana.

"Jadi, bagaimana Agasshi? Apa anda masih mau melanjutkan pertemuan kalian?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Err... kalau boleh tahu, kapan acara pertunangan resminya berlangsung?"

Kening Leetuk berkerut. "Agashi tidak tahu?"

"Aku... lupa..." dusta Baekhyun, jelas-jelas ia memang tidak tahu. Krystal tidak memberitahukannya.

Leetuk tersenyum. "Jika pertemuan kalian berjalan lancar, dan kedua belah pihak tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Keluarga Agashi dan keluarga tuan muda akan bertemu di akhir minggu ini, dan akan membicarakan rencana selanjutnya."

_Akhir minggu ini, berarti tinggal lima hari lagi. Aku masih punya waktu lima hari untuk membuat Chanyeol membatalkan pertunangan ini... tapi, bagaimana caranya?_

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan VIP itu tertutup setelah Baekhyun melangkah keluar melewatinya. Kini tinggal Chanyeol dan Leetuk berdua dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Anda sudah mendengarnya sendiri, tuan," Leetuk menghadap Chanyeol. "Dia masih mau bertemu anda besok."

Chanyeol menarik kasar dasi kupu-kupunya, lalu menarik kerah kemejanya sendiri dengan keras, membuka paksa tiga kancing teratas yang sudah membuatnya geras sendiri. "Aku mendengarnya," suaranya yang berat dengan nada tegas itu mengalun dengan seksinya. Chanyeol melepas kacamata berbingkai tanpa kaca itu dari wajahnya, ia mengacak rambut klimaksnya untuk menjadi berantakan tapi terlihat keren.

Matanya terbuka, dengan sinar yang berbeda dari sebelumnya –tidak lagi kekanakan. Onyx-nya tampak berkilat penuh rencana yang ia pertimbangkan sendiri. Chanyeol menggigit ujung kaca matanya di sudut bibirnya, sementara sudut bibir lain tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah seringai di wajah tampannya.

"Itu bagus..." ia bergumam dengan nada menyeramkan, tanpa menghilangkan seringainya. "Leetuk ahjusshi."

"Ya, tuan muda."

"Ambilkan baju gantiku, aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku."

Leetuk mengangguk. Selagi Leetuk pergi, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kursi kosong di samping meja makan, tempat Baekhyun –Krystal palsu– tadi duduk di sana. Masih jelas dalam bayangan Chanyeol bagaimana indahnya saat Baekhyun tersenyum tulus maupun tertawa lepas padanya.

"Menarik..." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri, dengan kilatan mata dan senyuman yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana hasil kencan butamu?" Kai tampak duduk di atas sofa panjang, dan ditemani dua wanita cantik berbadan bak model papan atas dan pakaian minim di kedua sisinya, yang tertawa centil sambil meraba-raba kantong Kai.

"Pergi." Satu kata bernada tegas yang diucapkan Chanyeol setelah berdiri di wilayah kekuasaannya, membuat dua wanita cantik itu bungkam dari tawanya. Di bawah tatapan tajam Chanyeol, mereka berdua segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sekali lagi kau membawa orang sembarangan di markas kita, aku benar-benar akan memotong kejantananmu, Kai."

Seketika Kai segera merapatkan kedua pahanya. "Kejam sekali kau..." ia merengek dengan wajah pura-pura teraniyaya. Membuat Chanyeol melempar bantal yang tepat mengenai wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Sehun, yang duduk di sofa tunggal, tersenyum geli menahan tawa di balik buku bacaannya. "So?" ia akhirnya membuka suara, menutup bukunya dan beralih memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka. "Apa hasilnya tetap sama seperti kencan-kencan mu sebelumnya?"

"Pasti sama," Kai langsung menyeletuk mendahului Chanyeol yang sudah siap membuka mulut. "Sudahlah hyung, hentikan permainan pura-pura menjadi anak autis di setiap kencan butamu. Di zaman sekarang, mana ada wanita kaya yang tulus mau menikahi anak autis."

Sehun menilik ekspressi Chanyeol, yang tampak tidak marah dengan sindiran Kai, tapi malah nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Tuan muda," kedatangan Leetuk membuat perhatian ketiga pemuda tampan itu beralih padanya. "Tuan besar menelepon, beliau sudah kembali dari Eropa."

Chanyeol tampak tak acuh, ia malah berjalan menjauhi tempat Leetuk berdiri, menuju ke sisi ruangan di mana semua mesin permainan mereka di letakkan dalam markas itu.

Sehun dan Kai hanya memandang tingkah Chanyeol dengan tatapan maklum. Sehun beralih ke arah pelayan pribadi Chanyeol. "Leetuk Ahjusshi, Apa paman Yoochun kembali bersama paman Junsu?"

Leetuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja tuan besar kembali bersama suaminya."

"Suami?" Kai lagi-lagi menyeletuk tanpa menyadari aura menyeramkan yang mulai menyebar dari diri Chanyeol. "Jadi ayah Chanyeol benar-benar menikahinya di Eropa sana? Waw, daebak, awalnya kupikir itu hanya lelucon."

"Diam kau Kim Jongin," Chanyeol mendesis menahan amarah. "Aku tak akan pernah mengakui pernikahan konyol mereka!" ia membentak. Tatapan nyalangnya beralih pada Leetuk. "Katakan pada tuan besarmu itu, aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah sampai orang brengsek itu pergi dari kehidupanku!"

Chanyeol mengambil pion panah kecil, lalu melemparkannya pada papan bundar yang langsung menancap dengan akurat di tengah-tengah titik papan tersebut.

"Aku benci gay," desisnya dengan kilatan amarah.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Taeyeon meletakkan segelas yogurt di atas meja ruang tamunya, menyodorkan pada Baekhyun yang sibuk menghapus bedak dari wajahnya dengan menggunakan tissu.

"Jadi bagaimana calon tunangan Krystal itu?" Taeyeon bertanya penasaran.

Baekhyun menurunkan tissue dari wajahnya. Bayangan gambaran segala ekspressi dan tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang kekanakan dan polos membuat Baekhyun tersenyum teduh.

"He's cute..."

Taeyeon terdiam melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. "Lalu..." wanita itu sedikit ragu, tapi tetap menanyakan hal yang menganggu pikirannya. "Bagaimana dengan rencanamu?"

Baekhyun tersentak, akhirnya tersadar dengan rencana awalnya. Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, lalu beralih memandang Taeyeon dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Andai saja dia pemuda kaya yang angkuh dan sombong, pasti akan sangat mudah bagiku membuat dia membenciku dan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Tapi... aku mana tega berbuat hal kasar pada wajah polos itu..." Baekhyun merengut. Cemberut dengan frustasinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, noona?" .

.

.

.

.

.

"Mendapatkannya!"

Satu pion anak panah kecil itu kembali melesat terbang dan mendarat pada papan bundar yang tertempel di dinding. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sasarannya tak selalu meleset. Mood-nya mulai membaik sejak Leetuk pergi, dan kedua temannya meminta Chanyeol bercerita mengenai kencan butanya hari ini.

"Mendapatkannya?" Sehun mengulang dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Yup," Chanyeol nyengir. "Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mendapatkan hati **gadis** itu." Dan satu pion lagi kembali melesat dari tangan Chanyeol, tepat mengenai kertas yang tertempelkan pada papan tersebut dan bertuliskan satu nama.

_**Krystal**_

.

.

.

.

Sayangnya, yang Chanyeol belum ketahui... _Krystal_ yang ia temui hari ini, bukanlah seorang _**Gadis.**_

.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

**Lie to You**

**Love for You**

**Life with You**

**_o0o_**

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[7 Agustus 2014]**_


	3. Chapter 3

Suara mesin pendeteksi jantung itu terus berbunyi, lengkap dengan monitor kecil yang menampilkan grafik setiap kali detak jantung itu berfungsi. Selang infus yang tertempel pada dua telapak tangannya, masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulut untuk membantunya bernafas, serta selang urine yang menjalar dari balik selimut di bagian bawahnya, dan selang-selang lain yang dipasang untuk membantu kehidupan pasien laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang itu.

Pintu kamar VIP pasien itu terbuka dari luar, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pelan. Ia berdiri di sisi ranjang pasien. Tangannya bergerak perlahan memegang tangan besar yang berbaring lemah di sana. Tatapannya sendu.

"Ayah," bisiknya. "Putramu kembali..."

**L 3 Y**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol;**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol and Other**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Drama—School life**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

.

.

Krystal menlirik jam dinding di kamarnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam, dan Baekhyun belum pulang juga sejak pagi tadi ia keluar. Ia mengigit bibirnya gelisah.

_Apa dia berhasil?_ Pikirnya bertanya-tanya. _Apa dia ketahuan?_ Ia semakin khawatir. _Kalau ini terbongkar aku juga yang akan kena marah dari Eomma._

"Aissh." Krystal berdiri dari ranjangnya. Ia bergegas keluar kamar dengan perasaan gelisah. Saat ia turun dari tangga, ia melihat ibunya –masih lengkap dengan pakaian kantornya– berdiri angkuh di tengah-tengah ruang tv. Langkah Krystal terhenti di tengah tangga kala matanya juga menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang baru datang dari pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara Jessica –ibu Krystal– terdengar menggema dengan intonasi yang sirat akan ancaman. "Baru dua hari kepulanganmu dari China dan kau sudah keliaran sampai larut malam begini? Jangan bersikap seenaknya di rumahku!"

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. Matanya tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah tangga, melihat Krystal yang tengah berdiri di atas sana. Krystal segera mengangkat dagunya sendiri, memelototkan mata sambil mengacungkan tinju di belakang Jessica pada Baekhyun, memberi isyarat ancaman agar Baekhyun tidak mengatakan kalau dia baru saja pulang dari kencan buta yang seharusnya Krystal hadiri siang tadi.

Pemuda mungil itu malah menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai mengejek –sedikit bermain-main tidak masalah, pikirnya. "Tadi aku keluar makan siang..." Tak peduli dengan mata Krystal yang makin melotot padanya, Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan mengalihkan tatapannya pada ibu tirinya. "...bersama teman."

Krystal menghela nafas. Baekhyun mengigit bibir menahan tawa.

"Makan siang sampai larut begini?" Jessica memincingkan mata, masih dengan gaya angkuh melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Apa sekarang kau peduli padaku?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya dengan nada menantang, tanpa sopan santun sama sekali.

Jessica mendengus dengan keras. "Aku hanya peduli nama keluargaku yang kau bawa kemana-mana. Kau tak bisa seenaknya berbuat semaumu di luar sana selama negara masih mencatatmu sebagai anakku di kartu keluarga. Dan selama kau tinggal di Korea, jangan berani coba mencemari nama keluargaku dan membuat aku malu." Setelah itu Jessica berbalik, karena tak ingin berlama-lama berada di suasana tegang dengan anak tirinya. Ia sudah lelah, dengan segala urusan perusahan keluarga mereka di kantor dan lainnya.

"Aku tadi juga baru menjenguk Appa."

Dan pengakuan Baekhyun yang terakhir itu menghentikan langkah Jessica, untuk sesaat. Karena tiga detik kemudian, wanita itu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa sekali pun berbalik ke arah Baekhyun yang menatap punggungnya.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Krystal berjalan mengekori Baekhyun di belakang sampai memasuki kamar saudara tirinya itu. Gadis cantik itu juga yang menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun di belakangnya dan menguncinya agar pembicaraan mereka tidak didengar ibunya.

"Baek–"

"Kau tidak bilang dia orang autis, Krystal!" Pemuda mungil itu sudah berbalik duluan sambil mendesis, nyaris berteriak karena frustasi.

Krystal malah melipat tangannya di depan dada, memasang pose angkuh seperti Jessica di lantai bawah beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ibu, tidak anak, sama saja. "Oh? Jadi putra Park itu benaran autis? Aku memang sudah mendengar rumor itu sih," ia tersenyum senang. "Beruntung bukan aku yang pergi menemuinya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia lalu melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjang, menghela nafas, lalu menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Pemuda mungil itu tampak lelah.

"Jadi, apa kau berhasil?"

"Belum."

"What? Jadi apa saja yang tadi kau lakukan? Hanya datang menemuinya, memperkenalkan diri, lalu pulang begitu saja?" Krystal memarahinya.

Baekhyun bangkit, dan duduk di atas ranjang, menatap kesal ke arah Krystal. "Aku terlalu terkejut karena mengetaui dia orang autis."

"So what? He's just fucking idiot, you're idiot! Apa susahnya membuat ia menangis seperti anak kecil? Lalu membuat dia membatalkan pertunangannya! Dan aku tak harus menikahi laki-laki autis itu!"

"Shut up your mount, little shit!" seru Baekhyun muak. Baru saja ia kena teguran dari ibu tirinya di lantai bawah, kini anak perempuannya ini juga ikut-ikutan membentaknya. Andai ia tidak ingat dengan keadaan sang Ayah di rumah sakit, mungkin sudah dari tadi ia memitulasi kedua nenek sihir itu, tidak secara harfiash sih, karena di usia yang muda ini Baekhyun tidak mau ditahan di penjara.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria autis!" mengabaikan tatapan tajam Baekhyun, Krystal semakin menaikkan nada suaranya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan Krystal. "Listen, my dear little fucking sister," pemuda mungil itu mendesis dengan nada menyindir. "Sepuluh tahun aku mengenalmu, dan baru sepuluh jam lalu aku mengenal Chanyeol, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat aku tahu. Kalau dia, yang kau bilang autis dan fucking idiot itu, adalah orang yang lebih baik darimu. Makanya, daripada mengasihi dirimu, aku lebih kasihan dengannya yang akan menikahi perempuan–" Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat tampilan Krystal dari ujung kaki sampai rambut dengan pandangan yang merendahkan. "...sepertimu," lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyum mengejek. "Kasihan sekali calon suamimu itu," tambahnya lagi sebelum ia berjalan sambil menyambar bahu Krystal, menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras.

Krystal mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Aaaghh!" gadis itu menjerit sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya. "Baekhyun bodoh!" makinya dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Di hari kedua kencan mereka, Baekhyun –yang masih menyamar sebagai Krystal demi mendapatkan mobil impiannya– menerima pesan sms dari Leeteuk –pelayan pribadi Chanyeol–, yang menyatakan kalau hari ini mereka akan bertemu di salah satu ruang karaoke.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir, kalau keluarga Park itu sengaja merancang setting kencan mereka di tempat tertutup agar menutupi kekurangan sang anak tunggal mereka yang keterbelakangan mental. Pastinya ahli waris yang cacat adalah sebuah aib bagi keluarga dan segala perusahaan besar milik mereka. Baekhyun berspekulasi sendiri.

"Selamat siang Agasshi," Leeteuk menyambutnya saat Baekhyun –lengkap dengan dandanan perempuannya– sudah tiba di depan pintu ruangan karaoke. "Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk membalas Leeteuk, lalu berjalan memasuki pintu tersebut. Seperti dugaannya, Chanyeol –pemuda tinggi besar itu– sedang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak, 'si tiga beruang'. Pemuda tinggi itu duduk di sofa panjang sambil memegang mic dengan kedua tangannya –persis seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan micnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seirama lagu anak-anak yang ia nyanyikan. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar dengan keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh, berhenti bernyanyi dan menghentikan goyangkan kepalanya.

"Ah, noona!" ia menyapa dengan semangat sambil tersenyum terlampau lebar seperti idiot.

"Hai Chanyeol," dan Baekhyun membalas ringan dengan senyuman kecil. Ia lalu berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Penampilanmu bagus," pujinya. Melihat Chanyeol tidak lagi berpakaian buruk seperti kemarin. Tak ada dasi kupu-kupu, kemeja yang terkancing sampai leher, ataupun kaos kaki pelangi dan sabuk bahu. Hari ini Chanyeol hanya memakai celana denim hitam panjang berkantung banyak dan t-shirt hitam lengan pendek –tapi dengan gambar power rangers lima di depannya. Kecuali kaca mata tanpa bingkai dan rambut klimix belah tengah yang sepertinya belum ia tinggalkan.

Senyuman Chanyeol tampak lebih bahagia saat Baekhyun memujinya. "Benarkah?" ia bertanya antusias. Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol kemudian menunjukkan gambar di bajunya dengan lebih semangat. "Power rangers memang keren!" adunya semangat. "Ayo kita nyanyi lagu power rangers!"

Tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ayo."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu tanpa terasa, dengan beberapa lagu yang dinyanyikan bersama-sama maupun bergintaian. Di selingi canda tawa dan terkadang tarian aneh dari si 'idiot' Chanyeol, maupun si gila 'Krystal' –terkadang Baekhyun sempat lupa dengan penyamarannya sebagai perempuan saat berjoget, tapi setelah ia mengingatnya ia segera mengontrol tingkahnya.

"Hoaaam..." Chanyeol menguap lebar. "Aku mengantuk noona," lapornya dengan nada kekanakannya.

Baekhyun segera mematikan musik dengan remoote, lalu meletakkan mic di atas meja. "Kau mau pulang sekara–"

Kepala Chanyeol jatuh di bahu Baekhyun, tangannya langsung melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dari depan.

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku, mulutnya menganga terkejut. "Cha-chanyeol?"

"Aku ngantuk noona," ia merengek dengan nada lemah. "Aku mau tidur," bisiknya, dan suara dengkuran itu terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap polos. "Tapi Chanyeol," tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

"Enggh.." suara berat Chanyeol berdengung tepat di telinga Baekhyun, dan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun pun semakin erat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan gelinya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang berbaring di bahunya itu menerpa kulit sensitifnya di belakang leher. Andai ia tidak ingat kalau Chanyeol itu autis, Baekhyun pasti sudah lama menjambak kuat rambut klimiks di samping pipinya itu. Bukannya malah mengelus rambut itu pelan sebagai obat tidur untuk Chanyeol, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang selalu lemah dengan namanya 'anak kecil'.

Sementara Chanyeol, diam-diam tersenyum –mesum– di balik leher Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu pas saat tubuh mungil itu berada dalam pelukannya, dan jemari lentik itu terus mengusap rambutnya.

Baekhyun menhela napas pelan, matanya menerawang ke arah monitor di depannya. "Sepertinya hari ini aku gagal lagi," keluhnya dengan suara pelan. "Kalau begini terus, bagaimana aku bisa membuat dia membatalkan pertunangan ini..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah mengeras di balik bahunya.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu benar-benar menganggu pikiran Chanyeol. Sejak kepulangan 'Krystal' –palsu–, Chanyeol masih duduk di sofa dalam ruangan karaoke itu, tengah berpikir keras. Sementara Leeteuk dengan setia menunggu Chanyeol, berdiri diam di samping meja.

Selama ini Chanyeol berpikir rencananya akan berjalan lancar, tapi mendengar gumaman 'Krystal' tadi yang menyatakan ingin membuat ia membatalkan pertunangan mereka, membuat Chanyeol sangat gelisah. Ini di luar perkiraannya.

_Mengapa ia ingin aku yang membatalkannya?_ Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. _Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, dia bisa membatalkan sendiri pertunangan ini. Dan juga, untuk apa selama ini ia melayani tingkah kekanakanku dan bersikap baik di depanku jika ia tidak menyukaiku? Tck, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiran perempuan itu._

Dia tidak pernah sepenasaran seperti ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia mendongak menatap Leeteuk yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Leeteuk ahjusshi."

"Ya Tuan muda.."

"Cari tahu segala informasi tentang Krystal. Segalanya. Yang berarti itu termasuk dengan kehidupannya sejak kecil sampai sekarang, dan semua orang terdekatnya. Cari tahu itu semuanya, lalu sampaiakan padaku selengkapnya."

"Baik Tuan muda."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Hari ketiga...

Baekhyun turun dari taxi, lengkap dengan penyamarannya sebagai perempuan. Ia lalu menengadah menatap gedung bertingkat di depannya.

Kali ini Leeteuk mengirimkan pesan sebuah alamat yang menuntunnya ke sanggar musik –tempat biasa orang-orang berlatih musik. Dalam pesan tertulis dari Leeteuk itu, kalau dalam gedung bertingkat itu, ada sebuah ruangan di basemant, lantai bawah tanah. Jalan tangga yang menuju ke tempat itu sedikit tersembunyi, di balik pintu di ujung koridor sebelah barat gedung. Leeteuk bilang, ruangan itu memang rahasia dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui tempat itu.

Dalam langkah Baekhyun menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah, ia terus memasang perasaan was-was di antara kesunyian yang ia lewati. Sekali lagi ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menguatkan tiap langkahnya, kalau ia ke sini untuk menemui anak kecil polos bertubuh besar yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Bukan seorang pemimpin mafia berdarah dingin. Jadi tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan oleh Baekhyun, iya kan?

Setibanya di ujung tangga, Baekhyun melihat pintu biru tua di hadapannya. Tak ada butler atau pun Leeteuk yang biasa menyambutnya di awal pintu, membuat Baekhyun sempat ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Tapi, mengingat ada Chanyeol yang mungkin saja menunggunya di balik pintu itu dengan wajah polos khas anak-anak, membuat Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya.

Mulutnya menganga melihat ruangan di balik pintu tersebut. Ruangan itu bahkan tiga kali lebih luas dari kamarnya sendiri–yang juga sudah luas–. Tempat ini hampir menyerupai sebuah game center dengan berbagai fasilitas mesin game di dalamnya, hanya saja ini terlihat jauh lebih mewah dan nyaman. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu sendiri ada tiga sofa –satu sofa panjang dan dua sofa tunggal– yang melingkari meja marmer berbentuk oval, dan sebuah tv plasama besar di depannya. Belum lagi kulkas besar dua pintu di sisi lain ruangan, lengkap dengan meja bar kecil dan lemari rak yang berisi berbagai snack-snack ringan.

Ini surganya anak laki-laki penggemar game –dan Baekhyun salah satunya.

"Noona!"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Chanyeol!" balasnya tak kalah riang. Mood-nya benar-benar naik setelah melihat berbagai mesin game di depannya. "Tempat ini luar biasa!" ia nyaris memekik dengan girangnya.

Chanyeol sempat tertegun di tempat. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat seorang gadis yang begitu bersemangat seperti anak laki-laki saat melihat berbagai game dalam markasnya –markas Sehun dan Kai juga. Melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun tampak begitu berbinar, membuat Chanyeol ikut bahagia.

"Noona, apa kau mau main game denganku?"

"Tentu," Baekhyun mengangguk. Kali ini, tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun duluan yang menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan semangat. "Ayo cepat Chanyeol, aku ingin mencoba semuanya." Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis nan tampan di belakangnya.

_Lihat, siapa yang lebih kekanakan di sini?_ batin pemuda tinggi itu dengan perasaan geli.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Setelah lelah dengan semua permainan di sana. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film. Dengan berbagai snack dan botol minuman susu di atas meja marmer, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang menghadap tv plasma besar yang sedang menayangkan film.

Itu film avengers.

"Aku sudah berapa kali nonton film ini, noona. Tapi aku masih saja tidak mengerti," Chanyeol mengadu kekanakan dengan memasang wajah yang sedih.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang tidak kau mengerti, nanti akan aku terangkan."

Mata Chanyeol tampak berbinar, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan seperti pemikirannya yang kekanakan, pertanyaa-pertanyaan aneh pun mulai diajukan oleh Chanyeol. Mulai dari, kenapa Thor membawa palu besar? Kenapa namanya captain amerika? Amerika itu apa? Sampai di saat ada adegan ciuman antara pemeran Ironman dengan asistennya, Chanyeol dengan nada –sok– polos pun bertanya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan noona?"

"Berciuman." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ringan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar, dan gerakan tangannya mengambil snack kentang untuk ia makan.

"Mengapa mereka melakukan itu?"

"Umm, karena mereka saling mencintai."

"Apa itu enak?"

"Kripiknya enak."

"Bukan kripiknya noona, yang kumaksud, apa berciuman seperti itu enak?"

"Uhuk uhuk," Baekhyun tersedak. Ia segera mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Chanyeol.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Noona, apa berciuman itu enak?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan nada polos. Sepertinya dia benar-benar penasaran dengan hal itu, 'sepertinya'...

Baekhyun tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"Wah, jinjja? Seenak apa berciuman itu? Apa lebih enak dari pizza?" Chanyeol tampak bersemangat,sampai-sampai ia melonjak di kursi seperti anak kecil sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Err..." Baekhyun tampak bingung mau jawab apa, "Mungkin..."

Chanyeol mengerjap polos, "Apa noona pernah mencobanya?"

"Ya."

Untuk seperkian detik, raut wajah Chanyeol berubah, tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia kembali memasang wajah polos. "Kalau begitu aku juga ingin mencobanya?" serunya antusias, dan segera mencondongkon wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"A-apa? Tunggu–" mendapatkan serangan memdadak, membuat Baekhyun dengan refleks memundurkan badannya dan mendorong dada Chanyeol, sampai ia terbaring di sofa dengan Chanyeol di atasnya. Mata Baekhyun melebar melihat wajah Chanyeol makin mendekat.

"Waeyo noona?" Chanyeol berbisik di depan wajahnya, hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau memang kilatan di mata Chanyeol dan nada suaranya yang bass itu benar-benar berubah? "Kau tidak ingin berciuman denganku?"

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dengan mata yang saling memandang lekat satu sama lain. Saat matanya semakin menatap onyx Chanyeol, dan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri lengkap dengan wig magenta yang ia genakan dan segala penampilannya sebagai perempuan, membuat Baekhyun segera tersadar.

_Ini salah..._ teriak batinya

Dengan mengumpulkan segala tenaganya, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sampai terjatuh dari sofa. Chanyeol sendiri yang tidak menyangka sebesar apa tenaga Baekhyun –yang diatas perempuan biasanya, sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan dirinya. Seperti mendapatkan sebuah hukuman, saat badannya terjatuh di atas karpet, belakang kepala Chanyeol teratuk sisi meja marmer.

Itu sakit sekali...

"Agh!" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Gwencana?" Baekhyun bangkit dengan paniknya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menahan amarahnya. Segala makian rutukan sudah ia lontarkan dalam kepalanya. Saat Baekhyun menyentuh bahunya dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri.

"Noona.." suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar, ia mendongak ke arah Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Ini sakit sekali..." ia merajuk dengan ekspresi siap menangis di tempat.

"Mianhe..." Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

"Noona~" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, persis seperti anak kecil yang merajuk ingin digendong, dan akan menangis jika tidak dituruti.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Tangan panjang Chanyeol segera melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, dan kepalanya ia benamkan di perut 'perempuan' berambut mageta panjang itu. "Mianhe," kata Baekhyun lagi dengan perasaan bersalah sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol di perutnya.

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum. Menikmati belaian 'Krystal' di kepalanya, juga aroma 'perempuan' ini yang tidak begitu menyengat seperti aroma parfum perempuan biasanya. Aroma vanila, wanginya cukup manis dan nyamana dalam penciuman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah,"panggil Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan belaiannya.

"Neh, noona?" dan Chanyeol juga menjawab tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan lebih dulu. "Apa kau tahu, mengapa kita bertemu sejak awal?"

Chanyeol merasa ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu seperti rencananya sejak awal. "Karena aku ingin bermain dengan noona," jawabnya dengan nada polos.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Itu termasuk sih, tapi, ada hal yang lebih penting, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih melepaskan pelukannya, begitupun Baekhyun yang menghentikan belaiannya. Pemuda tinggi yang masih duduk di atas karpte itu mendongak ke arah 'perempuan' berambut magenta yang duduk di atas sofa.

"Apa itu noona?"

"Kita akan ditunangkan."

"Apa artinya itu, noona?"

"Umm.. ditunangkan itu, yaah..." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, matanya melirik ke arah lain, bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana. "seperti diikat dalam sebuah hubungan resmi menuju pernikahan."

"Diikat?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, tampak bingung. "Diikat seperti apa noona? Apa pakai tali? Yang diikiat di bagian mananya noona? Tanganku? Kakiku? Atau kepalaku? Lalu pernikahan itu apa?"

"Itu..." Baekhyun terdiam. Sekarang ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan keras. "Aissh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" ia menggerutu sendiri dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyuman geli melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi bingung 'perempuan' di depannya itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas bentar. "Chanyeol-ah, begini..." ia memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol, lalu memasang wajah seserius mungkin. "Mereka, maksudku, orang tuamu dan orang tuaku, ingin kita berdua menikah. Menikah itu artinya, hidup bersama-sama dalam satu rumah. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Berarti aku dan paman Leeteuk sudah menikah karena kami hidup dalam satu rumah."

"Bukan begitu!" Baekhyun nyaris menjerit histeris. Ia lalu berdehem untuk mengontrol suaranya saat melihat Chanyeol terkejut dengan suaranya. "Ehm, maksudku," Baekhyun segera mengubah suaranya lebih lembut demi penyamarannya. "Menikah itu seperti ibu dan ayahmu."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah sedih. "Tapi Appa dan Eomma sudah lama tidak tinggal serumah lagi..."

Baekhyun terkejut. Jadi kedua orang tuanya bercerai... pikirnya dengan rasa simpati yang kembali muncul dihatinya.

"Mian..." bisik Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa bertunangan ataupun menikah denganmu."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya terus menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspressi sedih, seperti anak kecil yang hendak ditinggalkan orangtuanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, maukah kau mengatakan pada Leeteuk ahjusshi kalau kau mau membatalkan pertunangan ini? Aku janji akan terus bermain denganmu setiap hari, asal kau mau melakukan permintaanku ini. Kau mau kan?" Baekhyun berusaha membujuk.

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Aku ngantuk..." lapornya, dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya menyamping di atas paha Baekhyun. "Aku ngantuk noona..." adunya lagi dengan suara lemah. Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

_Sepertinya hari ini, aku kembali gagal_... pikirnya.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kulkas di depannya, mengambil kaleng kola, membukanya, lalu meminumnya dengan buru-buru, membuat beberapa tetes air cola itu menetes di lehernya. "Aish!" Chanyeol membanting kaleng kolanya di atas meja counter terdekat. Matanya berkilat, giginya bergemelatuk.

Ia sedang marah.

"Tuan muda."

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU?!" Chanyeol membentak Leeteuk yang baru saja memasuki markasnya –Baekhyun sudah pergi sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Leeteuk membungkuk minta maaf.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya? Semua informasi tentang Krystal."

"Sudah tuan muda."

"Bagus, sekarang sampaikan padaku."

Leeteuk membuka map yang ia bawa, lalu membacanya. "Nama korea nona Krystal adalah Jung Soojung. Ia lahir tanggal 24 oktober 1994 di san Fransisco. Saat itu ibunya adalah model terkenal di California dan menikah dengan seorang CEO terkaya di sana. Tapi, di usianya yang kelima tahun, ayah Krystal meninggal karena kecelakaan. Melalui putusan pengadilan hukum, Jessica –ibu Krystal, mendapatkan bagian saham perusahaan almarhum suaimunya yang berada di korea selatan. Karena itu mereka segera pindah ke negara ini."

"Dua tahun setelah kepindahannya, Jessica kembali menikah dengan salah satu CEO perusahaan kertas yang pada saat itu sedang mengalami krisis finansial ekonomi. Ini seperti pernikahan antara dua saham perusahaan karena gabungan kerja sama di antara mereka meningkatkan saham keduanya. Orang yang dinikahi Jessica sendiri adalah pria Duda beranak dua, membuat nona Krystal mempunyai dua saudara tiri sekaligus. Yaitu, Byun Baekboom dan Byun Baekhyun."

"Saat ini nona Krystal masih menempuh sekolahnya di Ganyim High School (sekolah elit khusus perempuan), dan memiliki kekasih seorang mahasiswa dari Hanlim art school, bernama Kim Jonghyun. Tentunya hubungan mereka ini tidak diketahui oleh kedua orangtua nona Krystal."

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya. "Jadi karena itu, dia tidak ingin bertunangan denganku? Karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Tuan muda," Leeteuk memanggil sambil menyerahkan selembar foto ke arah Chanyeol. "Ini foto nona Krystal."

Alis Chanyeol sedikit berkerut. Awalnya tak mengerti mengapa pelayan pribadinya ini malah menyerahkan foto Krystal padanya. Tapi begitu ia mengambilnya dari tangan Leeteuk dan melihatnya, Chanyeol mulai paham.

"Kau yakin ini Krystal?"

"Iya tuan muda."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang selama ini kutemui?"

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Autis?" Taeyeon mengulang kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, apa noona tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan orang autis?"

Taeyeon menggeleng. Baekhyun menghela nafas sedih. "Tapi Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau ingin tau cara menyembuhkan orang autis? Memangnya siapa yang autis?"

"Em... seorang teman..."

"Siapa?" Taeyeon tampak begitu penasaran.

"Itu..." Baekhyun sendiri ragu untuk menceritakan kalau putra keluarga Park –yang terkenal sebagai salah satu CEO terkenal di negara ini– adalah autis. Bukankah hal ini adalah rahasia? Iya kan?

"Aku pulang!" teriakan seorang pria terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Itu kakakku," Taeyeon memberi tahu saat Baekhyun bertanya padanya. Hanya selang beberapa detik, Heechul sudah ikut bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tamu keluarga Kim.

"Ouh, Uri Baekhyunie~" seperti biasa, Heechul selalu berlebihan menyapa orang-orang tertentu. "Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak melihatmu, dan kau tumbuh semakin cantik." Ia mencubit pipi Baekhyun –yang dibalas dengan ringisan oleh pemuda mungil tersebut. "Aku suka warna rambut magenta-mu."

"Ini palsu hyung," Baekhyun membenarkan. "Lagian mana mungkin aku memanjangkan rambutku seperti perempuan begini?" Baekhyun memang belum mengubah dandanan perempuannya sejak ia keluar dari tempat Chanyeol.

"Ooh... sayang sekali. Kupikir ini asli, dan kau baru saja pulang ke korea setelah melakukan operasi transgender di China," Heechul sengaja menggodanya.

"Yach! Hyung!" Baekhyun merengek. Heechul dan Taeyeon tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Heechul mengarahkan ke topik baru. "Aku sudah dengar dari Taeyeon tentang misimu untuk mendapatkan mobil baru."

"Dia belum berhasil sampai sekarang, oppa." Taeyeon yang menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Heechul menatap Baekhyun. "Kukira, orang sepertimu pasti akan sangat gampang membuat si Chanyeol itu kesal setengah mati."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau mengenal Chanyeol, Hyung?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Park Chanyeol, bukan? Dia itu siswa ternakal di sekolah tempat aku mengajar."

"Ternakal?"

"Iya. Mentang-mentang sekolah itu milik keluarganya, dia dengan teman-temannya itu selalu berbuat seenaknya di sekolah. Benar-benar angkuh dan sombong."

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Leeteuk memberikan sebuah foto lagi pada Chanyeol di hadapannya. "Dia salah satu saudara tirinya noona Krystal."

Chanyeol mengambil foto tersebut, matanya menatap lekat foto seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari taksi.

"Dan dia seorang laki-laki, tuan muda..."

.

.

.

.

"Sialan!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendesis secara bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

**Lie to You**

**Love for You**

**Life with You**

**_o0o_**

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[11 Agustus 2014]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Thanks for Reviewer**

**_o0o_**

**Balasan Review dari Chap sebelumnya::**

**Special Bubble :: **hehehe... iya, ini udah diupdate~ :D

**exoel** :: liat aja nanti konfliknya kayak gimana, moga gak bikin pusing readernya... :)

**0308benedictio** :: Pastinya donk, Chanbaek pasti bersatu... :D

**Ovihyunee** :: hehehe, makasih~ :D

**Meongmungee** :: yup. semangat! :D

**srhksr** :: Chanyeol memang benaran autis dari sononya #plaak# eh, becanda... panggil apa aja boleh~ :D

**Guest (1)** :: iya, ini udah update~ :D

**elgayunita** :: hahaha, yah, kita liat tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya d chap depan... :D

**fida** :: Makasih... :D

**Baekhyun92** :: tentunya Baekhyun sangat cantik~ :D

**meliarisky7** ;: buat Chan suka Baek? ooh, tenang aja, itu memang sudah jd tujuanku.. :D

**Jung Ri Young** :: yup, ada love triangel nanti, liat aja nanti siapa... :D

**Sniaanggrn **:: Chanyeol memang pintar akting d sini~ :D

**chanbaekship** :: makasih... moga bisa lebih greget lagi... :D

**Marry Cho** :: Terimakasih~ :D

**ndha exo-l** :: hehehe, makasih banyak... :D

**sweetyYeollie** :: ini udah diupdate~ :D

**tanpanama** :: iyaaa... makasih :D

**mpiet lee** :: annyeong reader baru~ :) bener banget, tampang Chanyeol emang udah autis dari sananya, lol, #plaak

**rezztu yutha** :: saya gak nonton TLP! Gak ada waktu ke sana... hiks... tapi moga aja ada Chanbaek moment di sana nantinya.. :D

**Rizsasa** :: iya nih, aya agak bandel.. #getok kepala sendiri# kalau ada waktu sy coba terusin semua kok.. :D

**Chankaish** :: Iyaaa... :D

**Thirteenapril** :: nanti di chap depan pasti akan terlihat reaksi mereka masing2..:D

**Welcumbaek** :: Makasih~ :D

**aquariusbaby06** :: eh keburu sahur? Hahaha... :D

**bubblechanbaek** :: nanti kalau ada waktu, yg S3 sy coba lanjutin... :)

**baekbee** :: Makasih~ :D

**chankaish** :: moga aja beneran seruu, makasih... :D

**Zelo ChanBaek** :: hahaha... chara Chanyeol udah OOC banget dah disini.. :P

**chanB** :: Makasih~ :D

**sunsehunee** :: ada singkatan 3-nya terus yah? Itu murni karena saya pengen aja. #plaak

**hwangpark106** :: untk orang2 yg gk nerima gay, udah biarin aja... yg penting kita bisa hepi dg cara kita sneidiri (?)

**myhunhann** :: Makasih~ :D

**indaaaaaahhh** :: yup, semangaaat! Makasih~ :D

**ncarcheda** :: hahahaha.. iya juga yah, saya sendiri baru sadar kalau nanti giliran Chanyeol yang bakal ragu buat ngaku kalau dia G-G-Gay.. lol. Iya, saya usahain update rutin~ wassalam.. :)

**shxley** :: "Baekhyun sama Krystal cuma sering bertengkar apa saling membenci juga?" nah, yang itu tergantung dari jalan ceritanya seperti apa nanti.. :)

**shantyy9411** :: kehidupan Baek di China nanti juga akan terungkap di chap tertentu.. :D

**Janesbgr** :: Annyeong reader baru~ Makasih~ :D

**Re Tao** :: Tenang, aku ndiri jg gak mau ngebuat Baek lama2 jadi cewek, kayak kurang seru aja menurutku.. :p

**Mayumi sheena** :: Moga fanfic baru ini bisa diterima~ :D

**Majey Jannah 97** :: hehehe... tunggu aja Chanyeol pasti akan kena getahnya juga... :D

**Maurine Lau** :: iya, tampangnya sendiri aja udah idiot.. lol. #plak

**Leekyukie** :: di chap depan akan ketahuan semua~ :D

**Meriska-Lim** :: hohoho... tau aja... :D

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol** :: iih lucu deh, manggil Chanyeol dg abi dan Baekhyun dg ami... :D

**im kirin** :: maaf kalau nama itu mengganggu, saya gak punya pilihan lain lagi sih... mian..

**arvita kim** :: aduh eonn... sepertinya sedikit salah tafsir, coba liat di prolog awal, di sana ada ercakapan Baek dan Krystal yang menyatakan kalau ibu Krystal itu adalah ibu tiri Baek...

**Guest (2) ::** hahaha, saya sendiri gak tahu dengan sinetron yg anda sebut itu, (jarang nonton tv nasional #plaak)

**Uchanbaek** :: wah, bisa ketebak juga kalau Chanyeol pura2 autis.. lol.. makasih koreksinya, sy jadi bisa memperbaiki chapter selanjutnya.. :D

**park baekyeol** :: Makasih~ :D

**DinAlya** :: tenang... Baekyeol/Chanbaek akan tetap jadi yang pertama... :D

**ChanBaekLuv** :: udah jelas di atas kan, siapa yang nikah siapa... :)

**Dororong** :: Annyeong Dororong~ :) Makasih... :D

**ByunCaBaek** :: hahaha... kalau dipikir, emang mending Chanyeol autis lebih baik #plaak

**Oh Lana** :: hahaha... janda.. #tawa ngakak #plaak #

**Babies BYUN** :: maaf kalauleader SNSD itu mengganggu, tapi tenang aja, fanfic ini tentang Chanbaek/Baekyeol... :D

**Parklili** :: yup. Makasih~ :D

**Neli shawolslockets** :: iya, ini udah update lagi.. :D

**alfi lee** :: iyaaa, semangat! Makasih~ :D

**parkbyunie** :: ini udah diupdate~ :D

**NaturalCandy1994** :: Ahh, senengnya dibilang kreatif... #peluk sayang#

**Followbaek** :: reaksinya akan ada di chap selanjutnya~ :D

**CB11270506** :: MAKASIH BANYAK! :D

**Kim Bo Mi** :: siiip... :D

**vitCB9** :: Chanyeol yang sombong pasti akan kemakan omongannya sendiri.. :D

**skyura** :: siapakah kamu? Maaf, sy mmg org pelupa #plak#benturkankepala ke tembok# biar gak jadi cewek Baek udah cantik, apalagi klo dandan jd cewek.. :D

**bbaek** :: nasib Baekhyun? Emm... moga aja selamat... #smirk#plaak

**cesa juniva** :: Siipp... :D reaksinya di chap depan~

**naranari2** :: wah, sy terlalu sibuk, gak bisa update 12jam sekali... #tepar duluan

**Peterbyeol0627** :: Annyeong reader baru~ :D seperti ciri khas-ku tentang fanfic Chanbaek, pasti ada fluff, tapi yg di sini juga paasti nyelinep angst-nya juga nanti... :D tentu sja ini Chanbaek/Baekyeol! :D

**Istrinya baekhyunexok** :: nanti juga ada penjelasan lebih detail, kenapa dia begitu benci gay.. :)

**Pepero** :: moga aja ff ini beneran unik.. :D

**Oh anna23** :: hehehe,, moga bisa menikmati keautisan Chanyeo di ff ini selagi dia masih bisa akting.. lol.. :D

**Baekhugs0420** :: Pasti bakal ada fluff, tau sendiri kan ciri khasku dalam perfanfictan(?) Baekyeol/Chanbaek... tapi yg kali ini nanti jg ada angst-nya.. :D

**Nopiefa** :: masa gak berani berspekulasi, sapa tahu aja nanti ketebak.. :D

**Shouda Shikaku** :: Yup, ini fanfic dengan plot satu, awalnya memang pengen ambil Sulli, tapi akhir2 ini sy lebih tertarik dg Krystal, jadi diganti deh.. :D maaf kalau KTY tetep nongol, ini demi jalan cerita, tapi tenang aja, main cast tetep Chanbaek! :D

**Bumble Bee Baek**:: nanti klo ada waktu S3 juga akan dilanjutkan kok... :D

**ViviPExotic46** :: hehehe... makasih~ :D

**Jung Jisun** :: Pertunangannya batal? Hmm... kita lihat saja nanti.. #smirk

**nadyadwiandini10** :: tuh... akhirnya mereka berdua (saling) ketahuan juga.. :D

**VS-125 313** :: kemarin update cepat karena yg diawal cuma prolog... emang sengaja dibikin banyak misterinya... biar makin penasaran.. :D

**Baekhimchan** :: hehhehe... makasihz.. :D

**Istrinya baekhyunexok** :: siip.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Sedikit Flashback**

**Kembali ke tiga jam lalu sebelum semuanya terungkap...**

_K.O_

"Aissh..." Baekhyun –masih dengan dandanan perempuannya– mengeluh kecewa saat monitor game mesin yang ia mainkan bersama Chanyeol menampilkan hasil pertarungan karakter anime. "Mengapa aku selalu kalah bermain game denganmu?" Baekhyun cemberut.

Chanyeol –yang berada di sampingnya dengan stick game satunya– tersenyum terlampau lebar seperti orang idiot. "Aku rajanya~" teriaknya bangga dengan nada kekanakan sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Baiklah, baiklah, kau memang rajanya dalam game Chanyeol-ah." Tapi detik kemudian ia mempoutkan bibir kecilnya dengan ekspressi kecewa. "Tapi setidaknya aku ingin sekali menang satu kali darimu," ia bergumam pelan, lebih tertuju pada dirinya sendiri.

"Noona!" Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan semangat yang berlebihan. "Ayo kita mainkan ini sekali lagi."

"Emm..." Baekhyun sedikit ragu, tapi dihadapi dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat polos seperti anak-anak itu membuatnya mengalah. "Baiklah, ayo main lagi." Baekhyun sebenarnya kembali bermain tanpa minat. Ia sadar, Chanyeol mungkin autis, tapi ia jago dalam game komputer. Mungkin benar yang biasa dikatakan orang, kalau seorang yang berterbelakang mental pasti memiliki satu keunggulan yang bisa melebihi manusia normal itu sendiri. Dan mungkin Chanyeol adalah salah satu contohnya.

_K.O_

Mata Baekhyun membulat tak percaya dengan tulisan pada layar monitor. Kali ini karakter yang ia pilih dalam pertarungan lah yang menang, dan milik Chanyeol kalah. Entah karena Chanyeol yang sengaja mengalah, atau memang skill Baekhyun makin meningkat. Hazel indah milik Baekhyun bersinar, matanya berbinar.

"Kau lihat itu!" ia menunjuk monitor sambil berpaling pada Chanyeol. "Aku menang! Yeaay!" ia meninju udara kosong sambil bersorak histeris, bahkan lebih kekanakan dari tingkah Chanyeol sebelumnya. "Yuhuuu~ aku menang! Aku menang!" saat tatapan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya di lapisan aluminium pada mesin game center di sampingnya, ia segera sadar dengan penampilan perempuan yang ia kenakan lengkap dengan rambut panjang berwarna magentanya.

"Ehm," ia berdehem pelan, menurunkan kepalan tinjunya dari udara. Dan dengan gerakan malu-malu, ia menyelipkan helaian wig panjangnya di belakang telinga dengan jemari lentiknya yang bergerak anggun seperti perempuan. "Maksudku, aku menang, yeah." Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut, sambil melirik takut-takut pada Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya diam, tak ada ekspresi apapun, membuat Baekhyun jadi gugup sendiri. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh atasnya, membawa wajahnya lebih dekat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi –sok– innocentnya dari dekat, Baekhyun tanpa sadar malah mengerjap dua kali dengan imut nan polosnya –terlalu terkejut dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Apa pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini curiga? Tapi tidak mungkin seorang yang autis bisa sepintar itu menebaknya sebagai laki-laki...

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol dalam hati sedang menahan tawa gelinya akibat tingkah 'gadis' di hadapannya yang menurutnya unik dan lucu sekaligus menggemaskan. Saking gemasnya, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk mencium pipi 'perempuan' di depannya, dan ia melakukannya.

Mencium pipi Baekhyun secepat kilat...

Mata Baekhyun membulat terkejut. Secepat itu pula Chanyeol segera memundurkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum lebar layaknya idiot. "Uri Eomma dulu sering melakukan itu padaku kalau aku memenangkan sesuatu," ia segera menjelaskan dengan nada kekanakan. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun bertanya padanya.

"Ah..." mulut Baekhyun terbuka, tapi ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, senyuman bodoh nan lebar milik Chanyeol malah membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. 'Ah sial, dia hanya anak autis,' batinnya sambil berbalik, berusaha menyangkal dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas –merona– tanpa seizinnya. "Ah... aku bosan main, ayo nonton film saja Chanyeol-ah."

Di balik punggungnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang tersenyum menawan penuh arti –merancang sebuah rencana dalam waktu singkat.

"Noona! Aku ingin menonton avengers~" serunya dengan nada kekanakan sambil mengekori langkah Baekhyun.

Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, dia berencana ingin mencium yang lebih...

.

.

.

**L 3 Y**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol;**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol and Other**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Drama—School life**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"_Dia siswa ternakal di sekolah tempat aku mengajar,"_ suara Heechul beberapa menit lalu tergiang di kepala Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil yang masih berdandan perempuan itu –lengkap dengan wignya–, kini berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"_Annyeong noona~"_ bayangan ketika Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun pertama kalinya –dua hari yang lalu– dengan gaya kekanakannya itu malah membuat emosi Baekhyun kini meluap sampai ubun-ubun.

"_Sangat angkuh dan sombong."_ –suara Heechul kembali tergiang.

Mata Baekhyun berkilat dalam langkahnya yang makin cepat.

"_Apa itu tersedak?" _–suara kekanakan Chanyeol ikut tergiang.

Dan bayangan flashback ketika Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskannya saat itu, membuat Baekhyun kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

"_Karena sekolah itu milik keluarganya, dia merasa paling berkuasa di sana."_ –suara Heechul.

"_Diikat seperti apa noona? Apa pakai tali? Yang diikiat di bagian mananya noona? Tanganku? Kakiku? Atau kepalaku? Lalu pernikahan itu apa?"_ –suara Chanyeol.

"_Aissh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?"_ –suara Baekhyun kala itu.

_Dia membodohiku..._ Baekhyun membatin sambil menggeram.

_Sial, sial, sial..._ Baekhyun mengeram di setiap langkahnya menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang satu jam lalu ia tinggalkan –sebuah ruangan rahasia yang berada di basemant gedung sanggar musik.

Kini, tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang lemah lembut dan terus mengalah pada anak kecil. Karena faktanya Chanyeol bukan lah anak kecil. Dia bukan autis. Bukan sepolos ekspresinya.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar akan menunjukkan tanduk aslinya saat itu juga.

Brakk!

Tidak main-main, Baekhyun segera mendorong kasar pintu tersebut. Langkahnya berhenti di dalam ruangan yang terlihat lebih mirip dengan game center pribadi tersebut. Matanya langsung tertuju pada satu sosok yang berdiri di dekat sofa. Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi yang baru saja berbalik karena mendengar bantingan pintu kasar di 'markas'nya. Tak ada kaca mata tanpa bingkai yang ia kenakan ataupun rambut klimaks belah tengah lagi.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menjerit. Mata Chanyeol melebar. Bahkan sebelum ia bisa menerima situasi apa yang baru saja terjadi, tubuh mungil berambut panjang magenta itu tahu-tahu sudah menerjangnya sampai ia terjatuh di atas karpet.

Demi langit dan segala dewa yang ada, punggung dan belakang kepalanya sakit sekali. Chanyeol mengerang. "YACH!"

"WAE?" Baekhyun yang berada di atasnya malah balas berteriak. "Beraninya kau membodohiku!" ia menarik ke atas kerah baju Chanyeol. "Pura-pura autis apanya? Brengsek!"

Gigi Chanyeol terkatup dan ikut berbunyi karena gesekannya yang menahan amarahnya. Tanpa ada kata, ia menarik kasar rambut panjang Baekhyun sampai terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Aghhh!" Baekhyun menjerit sakit. Demi Tuhan, itu sakit sekali karena sebelumnya wig itu benar-benar terjepit rapi dengan helaian pendek rambut aslinya. Rasa sakitnya itu hampir sama saat seseorang sedang menjambak rambutmu dengan keras.

"Rambut palsu, huh?" sinis Chanyeol, dengan wig magenta yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Kedua tanganya segera berpindah dari kerah baju Chanyeol ke atas kepalanya sendiri untuk menutupi rambut hitam pendeknya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Chanyeol untuk menggulingkan tubuh pemuda di atasnya ke samping, dan dengan cepat bergantian ia yang menindihnya.

"Yach!" Baekhyun sekali lagi menjerit. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Diam!" Chanyeol merobek paksa t-shirt coklat yang digunakan Baekhyun di bagian dada.

"Yach! Dasar gila!" Baekhyun memberontak, tapi kedua tangannya segera dikunci oleh Chanyeol di atas kepalanya. Dan dengan tangan satunya lagi, Chanyeol menarik paksa bra gabus yang digunakan Baekhyun. "Akh!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan saat kaitan bra di balik punggungnya ikut bergeser dengan kulitnya ketika bra itu tertarik dengan paksa. Ia yakin, pasti ada garis yang membengkas di balik punggungnya itu.

"Bra gabus untuk payudara palsumu, huh?" Chanyeol kembali berujar dengan nada sinis. Ia lalu merunduk lebih dalam untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya lebih dekat pada Baekhyun yang berbaring di bawahnya. "Apa aku juga harus membuka bagian bawahmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau juga sudah menipuku, sialan." Ia mendesis.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya tajam. "Setidaknya aku melakukan ini demi orang lain. Bukan kau yang melakukannya demi bahan candaanmu, brengsek!" dan Baekhyun dengan nekatnya membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi Chanyeol.

"Akh!" Chanyeol mengerang mundur.

Sebenarnya kepala Baekhyun juga terasa sakit. Tapi ia menahan erangannya, lebih berkosentrasi untuk bebas dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol sedang duduk berlutut di atasnya dan melepaskan tangannya, Baekhyun dengan cepat dan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu darinya. Chanyeol sekali lagi terjengkang di atas karpet. Baekhyun bangkit berdiri.

"Yach! Mau kemana kau?" Chanyeol ikut bangkit berdiri. Tangannya yang panjang segera meraih belakang leher Baekhyun.

"Ahhn," Baekhyun mendesah otomatis saat titik paling sensitifnya itu di cengkram dari belakang. Kedua bahunya naik dengan refleks dan bulu romanya merinding seketika.

Mendapatkan reaksi yang tidak diduga, membuat Chanyeol sempat terdiam di tempatnya. Sampai ia tak bisa mengantisipasi dirinya ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik dan memelintir tangan panjangnya, dan sebuah bonus menyakitkan didapatkan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun tanpa segan menendang selangkangan Chanyeol dengan lututnya.

"OUCH!" setengah nyawa Chanyeol seolah melayang ke udara, pupilnya nyaris keluar, dan rasa nyeri di kejantanannya itu benar-benar sakit setengah mati. Ia langsung roboh di lantai sambil merapatkan kedua pahanya dan memegang bagian nyeri di selangkangannya.

"Sekedar pemberitahuan untukmu tuan muda Park," Baekhyun berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. "Aku pernah memenangkan turnamen hapkido nasional saat aku masih smp, jadi jangan coba meremehkan aku." Ia berbalik, lalu menyambar sebuah hodie putih yang tergantung di dekat pintu. "Ku pinjam ini karena kau sudah merobek bajuku." Baekhyun menggunakannya hodie putih yang lebih besar darinya itu, sampai-sampai panjang lengannya melewati pergelangan tangannya, dan ujung bawahnya sampai menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Sial..." Chanyeol masih berbaring melengkung di lantai sambil memegang selangkangannya. Tak kuat berdiri untuk menahan rasa nyeri teramat sakit di kejantanannya. "Jangan pergi brengsek," ia mendesis di sana.

"Bye idiot," Baekhyun berbalik memunggunginya, melambaikan tangan di samping kepalanya. "Akan ku kembalikan hodie-mu ini jika kita bertemu lagi, yeah, kalau pun kita bisa bertemu lagi." Dan pemuda mungil itu melengang pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau pikir bisa lari dariku?! Akh, sial," Chanyeol mengerang dan menggeliat di atas lantai. "Aku akan membalasmu bocah sialan! Liat saja nanti!"

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan makian di belakangnya, toh, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya saja saat ini Chanyeol tidak mampu. _Kita impas_, Baekhyun membatin. Cukup sampai di sini dan dia tidak mau lagi terlibat dalam semua permainan konyol ini.

Permainan Krystal yang menyuruhnya untuk menyamar.

Dan permainan Chanyeol yang membodohinya dengan balas menyamar sebagai anak autis.

Baekhyun menaikkan tundung hodie yang ia gunakan ke atas kepalanya dan menenggelamkan tangan lentiknya pada saku depan hodie tersebut. Saat di tikungan ia berpapasan dengan dua pemuda tinggi yang berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun melewatinya tanpa minat. Tak sadar kalau kedua pemuda itu berhenti dari langkahnya dan memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun sampai keluar dari pintu basemant.

"Oi Sehun, dia baru saja keluar dari pintu markas kita, kan?" yang berkulit tan bertanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

"Hm," temannya mengiyakan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Baekhyun yang makin menjauh.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu.

Alis Kai makin mengerut. "Tapi dia tadi sedang menggunakan hodie-mu, iya kan?"

Mata Sehun terus melihat tulisan 'Yehet!' yang berada di punggung hodie tersebut. "Iya. Itu hodie-ku, tapi aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya."

Seketika Kai menoleh terkejut ke arah Sehun. "Ehh?"

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-hyung," panggil Kai begitu ia dan Sehun memasuki markas mereka. "Tadi kami lihat ada anak laki-lakii pakai hodie-nya Se–"

Praang!

Kai terlonjak, tak menduga kalau vas bunga itu tiba-tiba terlempar ke lantai. Pemuda tan itu sampai-sampai melangkah mundur dan berbisik di telinga Sehun sebagai peringatan. "Dia mengamuk."

Chanyeol terlihat berdiri membelakangi mereka, sedikit membungkuk dengan berpegangan pada punggung sofa.

"Hyung," Sehun memanggil. "Haruskah aku memanggil Leeteuk ahjusshi?"

Detik berlalu, tak ada jawaban maupun tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan merespon. Dia masih berdiri di posisinya dengan bahu yang sedikit naik turun, seperti sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Wow," dan keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Kai saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap benda janggal yang tergeletak di lantai. "Apa itu benar-benar... " Kai berjalan mendekat dan memungutnya. "Wow, ini benar-benar Be-Ha." Pemuda tan itu berdecak kagum sambil menangkat tinggi-tinggi bra gabus tersebut. Senyum mesum langsung tercetak di parasnya.

"Berikan," Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang menyambar bra tersebut. Tanpa kata ia segera berjalan keluar sambil mengantongi pakaian dalam wanita itu di balik jaketnya. Meninggalkan Kai yang bengong dan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kai, apa kau yang menulari sifat mesum-mu itu?"

"Enak saja tuduh sembarangan. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau dia maniak Be-Ha."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang di musim panas. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana jam segini, sekitar pukul 10 pagi, Baekhyun akan sudah bersiap duduk manis di dalam salon tempat Taeyeon bekerja, yang membantunya dalam penyamarannya sebagai perempuan.

Untuk hari ini, kali ini Baekhyun hanya duduk manis di atas ranjangnya, bersandar pada headbed, dengan sebelah kaki yang lurus dan sebelahnya tertekuk ke atas, sementara tangan kirinya memegang komik one piece yang terbuka dan jemari lentik dari tangan kanannya memutar stick lolipop yang tersemit di sudut bibir tipisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa bisa menikmati hari libur musim panasnya di Korea.

Rasanya begitu bebas, tanpa make up, tanpa bra palsu di balik kaosnya, tanpa celana jeans ketat –ia hanya menggunakan celana denim longgar selutut–, dan tanpa wig berat yang menutupi helaian rambut hitamnya yang legam. Baekhyun sedikit mengibaskan poni hitam menyampingnya di atas kening, ketika ia terkekeh kecil dengan humor yang ia baca pada komik bajak laut tersebut.

Pintu kamar dibuka dari luar. Baekhyun berdecak, tanpa melihat ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang tak pernah mengetuk pintunya dan masuk seenaknya.

"Kapan kau bisa belajar sopan santun, Krystal?"

"Mengapa kau masih di sini?" Krystal malah balik bertanya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu agar tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kau seharusnya sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kencan itu."

Baekhyun mendengus keras, sama sekali tidak menutupi kekesalannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi lagi ke kencan bodoh itu."

"Wae?" kini Krystal sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Melipat tangan di bawah dada seperti biasa. "Apa kau sudah berhasil membuat ia membatalkan pertunangan ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir. "Yeah, kurasa..."

Alis Krystal berkerut. "Kau rasa?" ia berdecak. "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menutup sebentar komiknya untuk bertatap muka dengan Krystal. "Aku sudah berusaha, oke?" ia mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku bahkan sudah menghajar 'barang' berharganya. Kalau dia masih waras, aku yakin dia pasti membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Sebenarnya Krystal tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan kalimat ambigu Baekhyun, tapi ia tetap bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang menganggu pikirannya. "Kalau ternyata dia tidak waras?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Berarti dia sudah gila."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Dia sudah membuatku gila! Akhh sial!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Penampilannya terlihat berantakan, sekacau ranjang king size tempat ia baru bangun. Dua bantal guling dan satu bantal kepala sudah terlempar di atas lantai, sementara selimut dan seperi ranjangnya tampak berkerut tak beraturan di atas ranjang di antara kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Bayangan saat Baekhyun masih menggunakan wig magenta dan tersenyum manis, dengan bayangan ketika Baekhyun berbaring di bawahnya dengan rambut hitam legam pendek yang berantakan dan tatapan tajamnya, saling berputar-putar dalam benak Chanyeol. Mengelilingi kepalanya. Dua wajah yang sama tapi berpenampilan beda dan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya begitu pusing. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima penghinaan –menurutnya– yang telah terjadi semalam padanya.

"Bocah sialan itu harus mendapatkan pelajaran," mata Chanyeol berkilat. "Itu harus..."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuka dari luar tanpa ada izin ketukan lebih dulu. Baekhyun –yang baru saja selesai mandi sore– buru-buru menaikkan celana yang baru saja ia pakai.

"Aishh!" Baekhyun menggerutu. "Tak bisakah kau membedakan mana kamar pribadi laki-laki dan perempuan?"

Krystal menatap tubuh setengah telanjang Baekhyun dengan bosan. "Tenang saja, aku tak pernah tertarik dengan tubuh jelekmu."

"Terserah." Baekhyun menarik acak sebuah kaos dari lemarinya. "Ingatkan aku untuk terus mengunci pintu sialan itu," gerutunya lagi sambil memakai kaosnya. "Sekarang ada keperluan apa lagi kau datang ke kamarku?"

"Ah ya benar!" wajah Krystal tiba-tiba berubah panik. "Eomma baru saja menyuruh kita bersiap untuk makan malam bersama nanti."

Baekhyun menoleh. "Makan malam bersama?" Ini aneh, sudah lama 'keluarga' mereka tak pernah makan bersama. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena keluarga Park akan berkunjung malam ini!" Krystal nyaris menjerit.

"Apa?"

"Iya. Mereka akan datang. Akh, sial. Untuk apa?" Krystal mulai mondar mandir dengan paniknya. "Kau bilang dia akan membatalkan pertunangan ini. Tapi mengapa dia akan datang ke sini bersama keluarganya? Apa maksudnya itu? Dia pasti akan mengetahui siapa aku, dan penyamaranmu akan–akh! Yach!" Krystal menoleh dengan galaknya. "Mengapa kau melempariku bantal?!"

"Supaya kau bisa diam," jawab Baekhyun dengan santai. Ia lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau bisa sesantai ini, sih?" Krystal mengerutu sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tenang saja, Princess," Baekhyun mengucapkan julukan itu dengan nada menyindir. "Kalau yang kau takutkan itu tentang dia yang akan mengetahui penyamaranku, itu tidak perlu. Karena, yeah, dia sudah tahu."

"What?" Krystal kembali terkejut untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Melihat Baekhyun yang masih tampak santai saja membuat emosinya meluap. Ia segera memungut bantal yang Baekhyun lemparkan tadi, lalu beranjak menaiki ranjang Baekhyun. "Dasar Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" dan ia terus memukuli Baekhyun dengan bantal.

"Akh! Yach! Yach! Akh! Hentikan!" Baekhyun merampas bantal tersebut, ia hampir saja membalas pukulan Krystal dengan bantal yang sama, tapi ia terhenti begitu matanya melihat wajah Krystal yang mau menangis.

"Eomma akan memarahiku..." suaranya bergetar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, memalingkan wajah. "Aku yang akan menanggungnya, jadi berhentilah menangis, dasar cengeng."

"Tapi... bagaimana..." Krystal mengusap kedua matanya. "Bagaimana jika dia tidak jadi membatalkan pertunangan ini setelah melihat kalau ternyata aku lebih cantik darimu?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Krystal tak percaya. "Benar. Kau benar," ia mengangguk-ngangguk dengan gaya main-main. "Selamat bertunangan kalau begitu," katanya sarkastik. Baekhyun lalu segera beranjak dari ranjang untuk menuju keluar kamar. Entah kenapa, ia merasa aneh kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria autis!" Krystal menjerit.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan menikah dengan pria autis," balas Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

Alis Krystal berkerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa memastikan, apa di acara makan malam nanti, Chanyeol akan datang dengan penampilan dan aktingnya sebagai anak autis, atau ia akan tampil seperti biasa. Ia bahkan tak bisa menebak niat apa yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Sebagian dirinya yakin kalau pemuda tinggi itu pasti akan membatalkan pertunangan ini, karena mereka sudah ditipu dalam kencan buta kemarin ditambah dengan perlakuan kasar Baekhyun malam itu. Tapi, ada juga sebagian diri Baekhyun yang merasa was-was mengingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol malam itu.

"_Aku akan membalasmu bocah sialan! Liat saja nanti!"_

Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol akan memberitahu Jessica tentang penyamarannya selama ini? Meski Baekhyun –dengan terpaksa– tadi sudah mengatakan pada Krystal kalau ia akan menanggung kemarahan Jessica, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana pun Baekhyun masih punya sedikit rasa takut pada ibu tirinya itu.

"Puteri-ku memang selalu terlihat cantik," Jessica tersenyum bangga melihat penampilan Krystal dengan dress indahnya malam ini.

Baekhyun di sisi lain, memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Dan kau Baekhyun, rapikan tuxedo-mu. Jangan sampai membuat aku malu."

_Padahal aku ingin sekali melakukan itu_, Baekhyun membatin. Dan dengan gerakan malas ia memperbaiki kerah kemeja putih di balik jas biru-nya. Baekhyun sendiri heran, mengapa mereka semua harus memakai pakaian seformal ini.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah berdiri di balik pintu depan rumah mereka, setelah sebelumnya salah satu maid rumah mereka menginformasikan kalau sebuah mobil dari tamu telah memasuki gerbang pagar rumah depan.

Tak lama, pintu rumah dibuka oleh salah satu pelayan di rumah Jessica, mempersilahkan seorang Pria untuk masuk.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Yoochun–oppa," Jessica menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Yoochun membalas senyumannya dan memeluk Jessica. "Ya, Ssica, terima kasih."

_Mereka terlihat akrab,_ Baekhyun membatin.

"Mana putera-mu?" Jessica melirik ke belakang Yoochun, tak melihat siapa pun.

"Ah, dia sedikit terlambat."

"Kalian tidak berangkat bersama-sama?" tanya Jessica heran

Yoochun melirik sekilah ke arah Baekhyun dan Krystal yang berdiri di belakang Jessica, pria itu lalu mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Jessica. "Sebenarnya, Chanyeol masih marah padaku, jadi dia belum pulang ke rumah semenjak aku kembali."

"Ah," Jessica mengangguk pelan. "Tapi dia tetap akan datang bukan?"

"Tentu saja, dia sendiri yang mengusulkan pertemuan keluarga malam ini." Yoochun lalu menatap Krystal dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Jadi, apa ini putera-puteri mu?"

Dan sesi perkenalan singkat pun dimulai. Setelah itu Jessica mengajak Yoochun untuk ke ruang makan mereka, sekaligus menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di sana. Seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis tanpa perkelahian, Jessica, Krystal, dan Baekhyun sama-sama berbicang dengan Yoochun dengan senyuman ramah, toh, Baekhyun sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan semua sandiwara ini sejak dulu.

Tapi bagaimana pun, Baekhyun tak bisa bertahan lama dengan semua senyuman palsu ini. "Permisi paman, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu." Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Yoochun, Baekhyun berdiri.

Baru saja ia melangkah tiga langkah dari meja makan, sebuah suara berat yang akrab terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Itu Chanyeol, berdiri tepat dua meter darinya. Menggunakan kaos putih biasa yang dilapisi jas biru tanpa dikancing, dan celana hitam panjang yang membalut kaki tingginya. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak, tampak begitu percaya diri dengan sebelah tangan yang tersimpan dalam saku celananya. Kini, dia benar-benar terlihat menawan tanpa senyuman bodohnya itu.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat seperti sebuah seringai buruk bagi Baekhyun.

Benar-benar buruk...

"Hai chagi~"

Bukan hanya mata Baekhyun yang makin melebar terkejut, tiga orang lain yang masih berada di sisi meja makan juga menunjukkan ekspresi sama ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul bahu pemuda mungil itu dengan akrab.

"Apa kau sudah terlalu lama menungguku, sayang?"

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun pulih dari rasa keterkejutannya. Jessica sudah berdiri duluan dari kursi makannya. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Chanyeol, berhenti bermain-main." Yoochun ikut berdiri.

"Waeyo?" Chanyeol menampilkan wajah sok polosnya. "Bukan kah ini yang kalian ingin kan? Sudah tiga hari ini kami berdua," Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun, "bertemu dalam kencan buta yang kalian rencanakan pada kami."

"Apa?" suara Jessica meninggi, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Krystal yang menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol, sepertinya gadis itu masih terkejut dengan sosok pemuda tampan itu yang baru saja datang.

_Sial_, Baekhyun menggerutu, dalam pikirannya ia mulai panik. "Apa maumu, brengsek?" Baekhyun mendesis sambil berbisik pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau menginginkan pertunangan ini dibatalkan bukan?" Chanyeol balas berbisik. "Maka aku menginginkan sebaliknya." Ia tersenyum licik. "Bukan karena aku menyukaimu, aku hanya ingin menyiksamu lebih lama..." ada jeda sejenak di lakukan Chanyeol untuk meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas, lalu menambahkan satu kata julukan baru dengan nada mengejek. "...cebol."

Tanpa berpikir –karena sudah diliputi emosi yang meluap– Baekhyun dengan cepat memelintir tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di bahunya, dengan sedikit berputar pemuda mungil itu sudah berhasil mengunci tangan Chanyeol di balik punggungnya. "Akh!" Chanyeol sedikit mengerang sakit pada persendian sikunya.

"Hentikan permainan konyolmu ini, idiot!" bentak Baekhyun kesal.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" jeritan kemarahan Jessica menyentakkan Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu segera melepaskan kunciannya dari tangan Chanyeol. Dada Jessica sedikit naik turun untuk mengontrol nafas dan emosinya. "Masuk ke dalam kamarmu, sekarang," perintahnya penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun berdecak. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dengan kesal –membuat pemuda tinggi itu memekik dan membungkuk untuk mengelus kakinya–, lalu berbalik pergi sebelum Jessica kembali meneriakinya.

Jessica menghela nafas berapa kali. "Maafkan aku, Yoochun–oppa," katanya penuh penyesalan pada Yoochun di sampingnya. "Perilaku Baekhyun memang sedikit–"

"Chanyeol tidak melawan," Yoochun bergumam pelan, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Chanyeol yang masih mengelus kaki dan siku tangannya di sana. "Dan anak itu adalah laki-laki," mata Yoochun berkilat penuh arti saat pandangannya beralih ke arah tempat Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Pria berjas itu lalu berpaling pada Jessica di sampingnya. "Ssica, bisa kita bicarakan pertunangan ini lebih lanjut."

"Apa?" Jessica tentu saja terkejut. "Tapi Oppa–"

"Kurasa mereka berdua akan cocok," Yoochun tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Ssica? Kau setuju, kan?"

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

**Plaakk**

Wajah Baekhyun terayun ke samping. Pipi kirinya terasa begitu nyeri. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja, tamparan Jessica selalu terasa begitu sakit.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah berubah?!" Jessica membentaknya dengan kemarahan yang meluap. "Apa tiga tahun di China itu belum cukup untukmu mendapatkan pelajaran? Sekali saja, tak bisakah kau berhenti untuk terus membuat masalah?"

Baekhyun menunduk, kali ini ia tidak ingin melawan. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan pada Krystal kalau ia akan menanggung semuanya. Mau tidak mau, sebagai seorang laki-laki, Baekhyun akan menepati janjinya.

"Bereskan semua barangmu, mulai besok kau akan pindah ke masion keluarga Park."

Baekhyun segera mendogak. "Apa?"

"Bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau sudah menggantikan Krystal untuk pergi di acara kencan butanya. Maka kau yang akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Jessica melotot. "Jangan main-main Baekhyun! Kau pikir pertunangan ini adalah bahan candaan-mu? Ini semua demi keluarga kita!" Wanita itu berhenti untuk mengontrol emosi dan nada suaranya. "Ini juga demi ayahmu..." tambahnya memelan.

Baekhyun tahu itu. Dibalik kehidupan mewah yang digunakan Jessica dan Krystal selama ini, kekayaan mereka mulai menuruh. Apalagi sejak Ayahnya dirawat di rumah sakit, perusahaan keluarga yang terpaksa dipimpin sementara oleh Jessica saat ini mulai mengalami krisis dan terancam gulung tikar. Satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankannya adalah kerja sama dengan perusahan lain, dan seperti yang kita tahu, hanya cara lama yang selalu ampun untuk membantu. Yaitu menjalin tali kekeluargaan yang baru dengan pernikahan.

"Kau yang memulai semua ini dari awal, Baekhyun," Jessica kembali mengingatkan. "Maka kau yang harus menjalaninya." Tanpa ingin mendengar bantahan lagi, wanita itu segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Mana mobilnya?"

Krystal menoleh, tatapannya berubah tajam saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. "Apa?" sungutnya tak bersahabat.

Baekhyun tak peduli dengan sikap itu. "Mana mobilku? Bukan kah aku sudah berhasil membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan putra Park itu? Jadi sekarang aku minta mobilku."

"Tidak akan!" Krystal membuang muka.

"Apa?!" emosi Baekhyun tersulut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat kesepakatan kita di awal? Aku bilang, aku ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Park. Tapi yang kau lakukan tidak membatalkannya, kau hanya membuat pertunangan ini beralih kepada dirimu." Krystal menghela napas. "Kau beruntung."

"Beruntung pantatmu," maki Baekhyun kesal. "Jangan coba membodohiku Krystal. Kau mengatakan hal itu karena kau sudah melihat Chanyeol yang... yeah, tampan, meski aku tidak akan pernah mengakui itu..." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebentar. "Sekarang, perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Kau harus memberikan aku kunci mobil itu, atau aku akan–"

"Akan apa? Hah? Kau mau apa padaku?" Krystal malah menantangnya, dengan menaikkan dagunya ke atas dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa gentar.

"Aku akan menghajarmu!" Baekhyun melangkah cepat ke arah Krystal yang duduk di tengah ranjang.

Krystal sontak memejam matanya dan berteriak. "EOMMAAA!"

Baekhyun terhenti di tengah jalan. "AH, sial!" ia menggerutu. Lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Krystal membuka matanya perlahan, dan mulai terkekeh geli penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tak percaya kalau hal ini benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

Saat mobil tumpangannya membawanya masuk melewati gerbang besar nan mewah milik masion keluarga Park, belum lagi pemandangan taman luas indah yang dilewati mobilnya sampai pada rumah super mewah layaknya istana kecil dengan dekorasi arsitektur dari negara eropa, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah terpesona, ketertarikan, maupun bahagia.

Di dalam mobil itu, dia terus menunjukkan wajah tak bersahabat. Bibir tipis yang mengerucut sebal, dengan kilat tatapan yang penuh akan amarah.

Dalam hati ia bersumpah, akan menghajar Chanyeol begitu ia bertemu dengannya nanti.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan," sopirnya memberitahu.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia lalu keluar dari pintu mobil yang sudah dibukakan oleh bulter di luar.

"Selamat datang, tuan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Leeteuk yang membungkuk di depannya, lengkap dengan empat bulter yang berpakaian tuxedo hitam di belakang Leeteuk.

"Ah, ya," Baekhyun sendiri merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Leeteuk dalam penampilan aslinya begini, tanpa dandanannya sebagai Krystal seperti sebelumnya, jadi dia hanya tersenyum kecil –canggung- dan membalas dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Mari saya antarkan ke dalam tuan."

"Ah, ne..." sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya.

Empat bulter yang lain segera membawakan koper dan tas-tas besar lain milik Baekhyun, kebetulan atau tidak, semua bawaan Baekhyun berjumlah empat tas –termasuk dua koper besar. Mereka lalu berjalan memasuki rumah besar tersebut.

"Letakkan barang-barang itu." Seseorang menyahut, menghentikan langkah mereka. "Biarkan si cebol itu membawa barangnya sendiri. Dan jangan pernah melayaninya di sini."

Suara berat itu lagi... Baekhyun menggerutu. Emosi yang sejak kemarin ia pendam, kembali tersulut. Tanpa bicara lagi, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Chanyeol yang berdiri angkuh di bawah tangga sana, bersiap melayangkan tinju atau tendangannya. Tapi bahkan sebelum ia sampai satu meter di hadapan Chanyeol, dua bulter pria yang tadi membawakan barangnya, kini menahan kedua lengan Baekhyun di kedua sisi, membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia mengambil tiga langkah ke depan untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun yang pergerakannya di tahan oleh kedua pelayannya. "Sekedar pemberitahuan untukmu, noona, ups bukan, maksudku," seperti sebuah kesenangan baru buat Chanyeol saat ia meneliti ukuran badan Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas, lalu melanjutkan dengan kalimatnya. "Sekedar pemberitahuan untukmu, tuan pendek," Chanyeol menyeringai mengejek. "Ini adalah rumahku, masionku, istanaku. Jadi kau tak akan bisa berbuat seenaknya di sini."

Baekhyun mengeram kesal, berusaha memberontak, tapi kuncian kedua pelayan Chanyeol di sisi tubuhnya melebihi kekuatan pemuda mungil tersebut. Chanyeol makin tersenyum senang melihat kemarahan dari wajah Baekhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Selamat datang di neraka yang sesungguhnya, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyeringai makin lebar.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, tak mau kalah. "Kau lah yang akan tersiksa dalam nerakamu sendiri, Park Chanyeol."

"Well," Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan gaya main-main. "Kita lihat saja nanti..."

.

.

.

.

Dan kisah sebenarnya dari **Baek-derella** yang keras kepala dengan **Pangeran-Yeol** yang sangat angkuh, baru saja dimulai...

.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

**Lie to You**

**Love for You**

**Life with You**

**_o0o_**

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[16 Agustus 2014]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Thanks for Reviewer**

**_o0o_**

hunniehan :: buat mereka saling jatuh cinta itu memang tujuanku... :D

NyunSehun :: "kaga nyamar ajh udah autis" hahahaha... #ngakak# tenang, q gak bosan kok liat namamu, malah makin senang dg yg rajin review kayak gene... :D

Guest (1) :: iseng-iseng, tapi akhirnya tertarik, waah, akunya yang jadi seneng banget... moga makin suka ma Chanbaek.. :D

baconeeexo12 :: Chanyeol awalnya masih Strainght, kalau Baek masih rahasia... kkkk... :D

Special bubble :: iyaaa, ini udah update.. :D

Shinebyun :: anyeong reader baru~ hehehe, makasih... :D

Baeksounds :: bener banget, selama ini q sendiri juga ngerasa gitu kalau ada yang panggil aku thor kayak thor avengers -_-' hehehe...:D

ViviPExotic46 :: iyaaa, ini udah lanjut.. :D

bekichan077 :: hehehe... saya jadi malu... (gigit bahu Sehun #plaak)

HunHanCherry1220 :: yup, ini udah lanjut.. :D

chanbaek4ever :: hehehe... makasih.. :D

bvocalight :: makasih banyaak~ :D

ChocolateYehet :: YES, I DID IT! :D

Guest (2) :: iiih... masa'?:D

Acha Kim ::Annyeong Acha~ sampai sejauh ini, apa ceritanya sesuai dengan pikiran anda atau... malah mengecewakan... mohon pendapatnya~

Oh Lana :: Yaah, itu di atas lanjutannya kayak gitu... :D

Dexx :: apa yang ini udah cukup seru? Moga aja iya..

Kim Sun Mii :: Annyeong~ Yang ini asli BUATAN saya, bukan terjemahan neng..

hwangpark106 :: yeah, begitu lah pertemuan selanjutnya.. (nunjuk ke atas)

0308benedictio :: hahaha... kalau jumlah yang review-nya sepandan dengan banyaknya words yang kutulis di setiap chapter, mungkin akan setimpal dengan 'kerja keras'ku (ceileh #plaak). Krystal suka ma Baekhyun? Yahh... bisa reader nilai aja sendiri gimana? :D

Flameshine :: Awalnya...chan emang masih straight, gak taunya nanti gimana.. #smirk

Hanna Byun :: setelah yang tau sebenarnya? Tuh di atas... :D

thestarbaek0506 :: Kris? Ohohoho... tenang, dia akan muncul pada waktunya... #smirk

xinfxx :: hehehe... makasih udh jadi fans saya, moga kedepannya gak pada lari kalau jalan ceritanya makin ngawur...

mayumi sheena :: hehehe, moga serunya makin dapet~ :D

chacaadiesta :: kalau yang di chap ini, masih bisa bikin ketawa gak? :D, hehehe, makasih pujiannya #terbang ke langit

Lu-ttleDeer :: moga aja gak tetep ngebosenin.. :D

Myhunhann :: hehehe, setelah baca di atas, masih bisa senyum gak?

aquariusbaby06 :: bisa dinilai sendiri setelah baca yg di atas, iya kan? :D

park hyun in :: hehehe, sampai di sini, apa masih seru gak yah?

ElflaCherry :: Lam kenal juga buat penggemar baruku~ (melambai layaknya artis #plaak)

Aprilbambi :: biar cepat tobat, makanya sengaja dicariin jodoh buat dia.. lol :D

Jihyunnn :: alasan Chanyeol buat ngibul? Nanti ada waktunya untuk dijelaskan... :D

Thirteenapril :: Iyaaa... makasih~ :D

Rika maulina 94 :: hehehe... makasih pujiannya... :D

Endah d lee :: pairing awalnya kan sudah jelas Chanbaek, jadi entah bagaimana caranya dua anak ini pasti juga akan saling jatuh cinta :D, temannya Baek? Nanti juga pada muncul satu-satu... :)

Guest (3) :: iya, ini udah update... Makasih~ :D

Rizsasa :: tenang, nanti kalau udah 'akrab' banget, panggilannya pasti akan berubah.. :D

DEYEsung :: Iyaa... hehehe.. :D

Guest (4) :: Tuh, yang mereka lakuin setelah semuanya ketahuan... (nunjuk ke atas)

Rizqachanyeol :: Waaah, tebakannya benar banget.. selamat~ :D (tepuk tangan meriah)

KimKai :: hahahaha, muka autis Chanyeol emang gampang dibayangin #Plaak

Exoel :: iyaa, moga yang ini beneran makin seru.. :D

KT CB :: hehehehe... makasih~ :D

Rezztu yutha :: Aku sndiri gak suka yang nyinetron amat... apalagi kalau ada adegan antagonis yang melotot-lototnya itu sampai di zoom dalam waktu lima menit lamanya -_-' kan kasihan kalau Jessica saya suruh melotot terus dalam lima belas paragraf dalam fanfic #plaak# (kagak nyambung amat)

mhrs826 :: hehehe, makasih~ :D

white tiger :: iyaa, ini udah update.. :D

shxley :: sengaja hubungan dg Taeyeon dibuat seperti itu.. :D

Ryeong :: masih suka dg karakter asli Chanyeol di sini gak?

Chanbaekshipp :: iyaa, ini udah update.. :D

DinAlya :: orang ketiga? Ooh, tentu pasti ada nanti.. :D

ChanBaekLuv :: kalau Baek yg autis, kayaknya udah banyak... :p

Mery leonahizhiz :: poor Baekkie, tapi nanti pasti ada balasannya.. :)

Fida :: yg G-G-G itu kan udah tamat, sayang... :)

shantyy9411 :: waah, semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab satu-satu sesuai alur cerita nanti.. :D

sunrise blossom :: hehehe, makasih banyak... :D

kolong jembatan :: ayo, review lagi, kkk~ #plaak

followbaek :: ini udah di update.. :D

Marry Cho :: makasih.. :D

Hldjmsbkr :: yup, ini udah update.. :D

Clara :: Makasih.. :D

Skyura :: Halo~ AHA! Itu kau ternyata. Pantes gak kenal, pen namanya diganti total -_-' hanya Yura-nya doang yg sama... ahh, alasannya sih lebih condong yang karena kedua, karena justru ntar di belakang konfliknya bakalan lebih rumit, makanya yg kemarin sengaja alurnya dibikin lebih cepat. Kenapa diganti dengan Krystal? Karena habis nonton The Heirs, saya jadi lebih suka ma Krystal daripada Sulli, hahahaha, dan menurutku dia memang lebih cocok peranin ini ketimbang Sulli... :D

VS-125 313 :: panjang chapnya sampai berapa? Sy sendiri belum bisa paastiin, tapi kayaknya nyampe 10...

Maurine Lau :: Iyaa, dua-duanya sama-sama boong.. :D

NaturalCandy1994 :: hehehe... makasih... :D

Ncarcheda :: adegan m? Waaaaah... kalau yg itu... masih dalam pertimbangan #plaak

Baekhyun92 :: hehehe, iya, ini udah update~ :D

alfi lee :: udah saya lanjutin~ :D

naranari2 :: moga yang ini seru... :D

uchanbaek :: yang tentang penyamaran kemarin itu baru awalnya, nah ini, baru dimulai ceritanya #plaak

ByunCaBaek :: seksualnya Sehun dan Kai? Nanti yang itu akan terungkap dengan jalannya cerita sendiri.. :D

Tanpanama :: hehehe.. makasih.. :D

chanB :: death chara? Hmmm... kita lihat saja nanti.. :p

dancewithdo :: iya, ini udah update~ :D

Haru :: ah, iya, sebenarnya yang bagian itu aku jg punya perasaan ada yang ngejanggal, tapi q ndiri bingung dan gak nyadar yang bagian mananya, untung dikoreksi kamu.. Makasih~ :D

Arvita kim :: Ku kira, aslinya di korea itu, nama marga seseorang gak bisa berubah semudah itu, jadi, yeah, nama marga Baekhyun aku tetapkan ikut sama Ayahnya, sedangkan Krystal ikut sama marga Ibunya. Jadinya gitu deh...

nadyadwiandini10 :: akan kuusahakan konfliknya tidak saling nubruk dan bikin ribet... aku pengen bawa cerita ini lebih nyantai kok.. :D

leekyukie :: hehehe, udah kejawab dengan chap di atas bukan? :D

siti muawanah 92 :: iyaaa... makasih banyak~ :D

CussonsBaekBy :: yang paling kesel siapa? Kayaknya dua-duanya deh.. :D

Majey Jannah 97 :: untuk di awal-awal, Kai ma Sehun masih jarang muncul, nanti kedepannya pasti mereka akan lebih sering muncul :D

Meongmungee :: hahahaha... nanti saya munculin semuanyaaa satu-satu #plaak

Mela querer chanBaekYeol :: hahaha, dibayangin aja chanyeol dg penampilan gitu Lol #plaak

Yurisu :: hehehe... baru aja dimulai.. :D

Bbaek :: iyyaaa... :D

Fitria :: yup, fighting~ :D

Bumble Bee Baek :: hahaha... saya sendiri baru sadar kalau judul S3 itu udah kayak gelar sarjana #plaak

Neli shawolslockets :: hunbaek-nya? Sabar... nanti juga pasti ada perkembangan buat mereka.. :D jadwal khusus? Ahh, gak tentu... biasanya paling banter sih, tiap akhir minggu sekali...

ChickenKID :: Mereka pada berkelahi, kayak dua pasang kucing yang mau kawin(?) Lol :D

Parkbyunie :: iyaa, ini dilanjutin.. :D

Mpiet lee :: hampir mendekati kata-kata 'tabok2an' hahaha.. :D

HappyBaek99 :: iyaaa, fighting! :D

vitCB9 :: apa itu Donghae? Waah, kita lihat saja nanti... :D

Hanbyeol267 :: iya, mereka akhirnya tahu.. :D

Kim Bo Mi :: tendang aja tbc-nya, tendangg ajaaa... sapa tahu bisa masuk gawang piala dunia (?) #plaak

Nopiefa :: wah, tebakan yang benar.. :D

CB11270506 :: Iyaaa, ini udah dilanjutin, gak lama kan? *tersenyum cantik* demi pereview-ku yang rajin, apa sih yang nggak (ceileeeh #plaak)

Baekhugs0420 :: jadi bakal berapa Chap? Saya sendiri belum berani nentuin sampai chap berapa...

Re Tao :: mereka ketemuan hebohhh, pake banget, sampai sobek2an baju gitu... T.T

Xiyumin :: MAKASIH! :D

Jung Ri Young :: siapa? Siapa? Pengennya siapa yang jadi org ketiganya? #kepo

Lativa akatsuki :: Halooo Reader baru~ :D Baek-derrela yang di sini modern dn lebih maju, jadi penyiksaannya gak sampe nyuruh ngepel atau cuci baju kayak babu, tapi lebih ke penyiksaan mental... mungkin... hehehe, iya, ini udah update.. Makasih~ :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, sudah ada berapa kata 'sial' yang terselip di atas? #plakk# oke, abaikan...**

**Tapi Aya harap kalian tidak akan mengabaikan kotak review di bawah... sebagai bahan bakar author untuk ngetik chap selanjutnya... ^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sedikit Flashback,**_

_**Sehari sebelum kepindahan Baekhyun ke masion Park Family**_

Acara makan malam itu tidak berjalan damai sejak kedatangan Chanyeol yang terlambat di kediaman keluarga Jung. Sejak insiden kecil yang berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang pergi ke kamarnya, Chanyeol pun juga undur diri dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, bye~" ia tersenyum sebentar, lalu membungkuk kecil dan berbalik pergi.

Meninggalkan Krystal yang mau memanggilnya tapi tak jadi, dan Jessica yang memandang bingung pada situasi yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maafkan tingkahnya Jessica," Yoochun menengahi. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita lewat telepon saja. Aku ingin segera menyusul anakkku."

"T-tapi, makan malamnya–"

"Kita lanjutkan di lain waktu saja. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Ssica," Yoochun merangkulnya sesaat sebagai salam. Lalu ikut berlalu menyusul Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah berada di mobilnya, menyalakan mesin, dan siap menginjak gas, saat tiba-tiba ayahnya masuk ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol memprotes. "Mobilmu ada di sana, tuh, sudah ada supirmu yang menunggu di sana." Ia menunjuk dengan dagunya pada mobil sedan hitam yang di parkir di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan-mu."

Chanyeol mencibir. "Kalau kau ingin menyuruku pulang, jawabannya tetap tidak, sampai orang itu–"

"Berhenti menyebutnya dengan 'orang itu,' Chanyeol. Dia punya nama," Yoochun memotongnya. "Park Junsu, dia sudah berangkat ke Jepang tadi malam, dan akan memulai promosi-nya di sana." Yoochun berbicara sambil menatap ke depan, tanpa mampu menghilangkan nada sedih yang tersirat dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca samping mobil, tanpa mau melihat wajah ayahnya. "Baguslah," timpalnya dengan nada cuek.

Yoochun menoleh, menatap rambut hitam di belakang kepala Chanyeol. "Pulanglah," nadanya terdengar hampir memohon. "Berhentilah menginap di sembarang tempat. Rumah jadi sepi tanpamu."

Chanyeol mendengus, menoleh dan menatap balik ayahnya. "Jangan bercanda," timpalnya. "Rumah kita dari dulu sudah sepi sejak Ibu meninggalkan rumah. Dan kau pasti tahu siapa yang menyebabkan ini."

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tampak tak nyaman dengan pembiaraan ini. Ia pun segera mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Mengenai rencana pertunanganmu tadi–"

"Aku tidak serius." Chanyeol memotongnya. Membuat Yoochun kembali menoleh. "Wae?" suara Chanyeol terdengar menantang sambil menatap lurus mata ayahnya yang menampilkan wajah heran. "Jangan bilang kau senang karena mengira aku berubah seperti mu," Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Yang benar saja," tambahnya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Yoochun menatapnya lama dengan wajah datar. "Kalian tetap akan bertunangan," ucapnya kemudian dengan nada tegas.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. "Mworago?" matanya melebar.

"Kau sudah mengatakan akan bertunangan dengan putranya Jessica di depan keluarganya tadi, dan aku pun sudah menyepakati itu bersama Jessica."

"Tapi..." mata Chanyeol berkeliaran. "Aku tidak mau!" ia terdengar hampir merengek. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda, aku hanya ingin membuatnya kesal. Dan juga, kau lihat sendiri tadi, biar kecil begitu dia berani menghajarku. Tanganku bahkan hampir patah karena ulah barbar-nya itu." Chanyeol menujukkan sikunya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Shiro, shiro shiro!" suaranya meninggi dengan nada kekanakan.

Yoochun tersenyum sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tawa melihat sifat kekanakan Chanyeol muncul hanya karena membicarakan seorang anak laki-laki. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang 'sebenarnya' seperti ini. Ini membuat Yoochun semakin memantapkan rencananya.

"Kau sendiri yang tadi memulainya, Chanyeol." Yoochun menatapnya serius. "Jadi kau harus menjalaninya. Kalau tidak, jangan harap semua fasilitas-mu bisa kau gunakan lagi."

"Itu tidak adil! Lagi-lagi kau menggunakan ancaman sama seperti saat kau memaksaku untuk menghadiri semua kencan buta itu!"

Yoochun membuka pintu mobil, hendak keluar karena tak mau mendengar kalimat protes Chanyeol yang beruntun. "Ah ya," Yoochun berhenti sebentar setelah mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya dari mobil. Dia seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. Yoochun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Mulai besok, anak laki-laki itu... siapa lagi namanya?"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menjawab spontan, bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

"Iya, Baekhyun. Mulai besok dia akan tinggal serumah dengan kita. Aku juga akan membicarakan ini dengan Jessica nanti."

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka, tak mampu berpikir cepat dengan semua kejutan ini.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua hanya akan tunangan, tapi kurasa itu bagus jika kalian mulai tinggal bersama agar kalian bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain dan menjadi lebih dekat."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, mulai paham dengan apa yang mau direncanakan ayahnya.

"Dan satu lagi, Ayah tidak akan membatalkan pertunangan ini kecuali Baekhyun sendiri yang datang padaku dan meminta untuk dibatalkan." Yoochun tersenyum, lalu pergi dan menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol dari luar.

Tiga detik kemudian, Chanyeol mengeram sambil memukul stir mobil. "Aissh... sialan!"

.

.

.

**L 3 Y**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol;**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol and Other**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Drama—School life**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Baekhyun masih menatap tajam Chanyeol yang berdiri angkuh di depannya, sementara dua pelayan pria berbadan tinggi juga masih menahan pergerakan lengan Baekhyun di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Leeteuk dan dua pelayan lain masih berdiri di tempat masing-masing dengan beberapa tas barang Baekhyun yang berada di atas lantai.

"Ada apa ini?" suara Yoochun mengalihkan ketegangan yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh, melihat Yoochun berjalan lalu berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. "Lepaskan dia." Ia mengedikkan bahunya pada Baekhyun.

Kedua pelayan itu menuruti perintah tersebut. Lengan Baekhyun terlepas, tapi dia masih sadar siri untuk tidak langsung menghajar Chanyeol di depan ayahnya, setidaknya tidak di rumahnya sendiri. Baekhyun lalu membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada Yoochun yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pria dewasa itu.

Mata Yoochun beralih pada Chanyeol. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu ringan. "Hanya menyambutnya."

Baekhyun memicingkan mata kesal pada pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Yoochun tampak curiga, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Dia melirik barang bawaan Baekhyun. "Bawa barang-barangnya ke kamar Chanyeol."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, begitu pun Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol tampak memprotes.

"Tentu saja, kalian tinggal sekamar."

"Ayah!" Chanyeol berseru. Sementara mulut Baekhyun menganga kecil karena terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Yoochun menampilkan wajah innocent. "Ranjangmu cukup besar dan aku yakin itu cukup untuk kalian berdua. Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika kalian tidur seranjang, tak akan ada yang hamil, iya kan?" Yoochun tersenyum penuh canda, mengabaikan dua pasang pupil yang menatap horror ke arahnya.

"Nah, Leeteuk, antar Baekhyun keliling masion. Mulai sekarang dia juga akan jadi majikanmu seperti Chanyeol. Ini juga berlaku untuk semua pelayan di rumah ini."

"Ayah! Kau sudah kelewatan, dia hanya–" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun, lalu menatapnya dari bawah ke atas. "Dia hanya cebol di sini!"

"YACH!" tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Akh!" Chanyeol memekik sambil membungkuk memegang kakinya. "YACH!"

"APA?!" balas Baekhyun mengangkat dagu sambil bertolak pinggang.

Yoochun tertawa kecil, mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. "Kalian cocok sekali."

"AYAH!" "PAMAN!" setelah berseru bersamaan, kedua pemuda yang berbeda tingginya itu saling menatap tajam, lalu membuang muka ke arah berlawanan.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Yoochun tak berhenti untuk tersenyum sejak kedatangan Baekhyun ke dalam rumah mereka. Begitu pun sekarang, saat mereka bertiga, yaitu Yoochun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk mengitari meja makan untuk makan siang bersama. Yoochun terus tersenyum di sisi meja sambil menatap kedua pemuda yang duduk berdampingan –itu pun karena perintah dari Yoochun– di seberang meja.

"Jadi Baekhyun-ah, apa kau seumuran dengan Chanyeol atau lebih muda darinya?" Yoochun bertanya di tengah acara makan mereka, memecahkan keheningan yang tampak canggung di antara ketiganya.

"Umm..." Baekhyun yang sedang mengemut sumpit disudut bibirnya, melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang asik dengan makanannya sendiri. Pemuda tinggi itu tampak tidak peduli dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Aku sudah 17 di tahun ini, tapi aku tidak tahu berapa umurnya."

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian seumuran. Chanyeol juga 17 di tahun ini." Yoochun tersenyum. "Jadi dimana kau bersekolah sekarang?"

"Sebenarnya sudah tiga tahun ini aku sekolah di China, dan baru tahun pelajaran ini aku berencana pindah sekolah di sini. Awalnya aku ingin mendaftar di SMA Younggun karena dekat dengan rumahku, tapi setelah aku pindah ke sini, itu tidak mungkin karena jaraknya sangat jauh dari rumah ini."

Senyuman Yoochun makin melebar. "Kalau begitu pindah saja ke sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol."

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Chanyeol menyemburkan beberapa butir nasi sampai terbatuk-batuk. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya, sementara nafasnya terhambat, dan kerongkongannya tersumbat.

"Aissh." Baekhyun mengeluh sambil mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, kalau makan jangan buru-buru, dasar bodoh." Ia memaki, tapi tangannya tidak lepas dari gelas yang diminum Chanyeol dengan pelan-pelan, sementara tangan lain mengelus punggung Chanyeol di belakang.

Setelah dirasa nafasnya kembali normal, dan makanan yang berada di ambang kerongkongannya tertelan semua dengan bantuan air, Chanyeol menurunkan gelas dari mulutnya. Baekhyun pun meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja, dan menarik mundur sebelah tangannya dari punggung Chanyeol.

"Otte (bagaimana)?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol lebih jelas dari samping, tak sadar kalau dia tampak melakukan aegyo di depan pemuda tinggi tersebut. "Sekarang kau tahu kan apa itu tersedak?" senyuman tipis dengan arti mengejek itu menghancurkan keimutan yang sempat terlihat di wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berubah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tentu saja aku tahu, kau pikir aku idiot?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah sok innocentnya.

Chanyeol mengeram dalam hati. Ingin sekali menjitak pemuda mungil itu, tapi entah kenapa, ia tak mampu. Ada yang menahan keinginan itu, meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"Kalau melihat kalian seperti ini, aku jadi yakin bisa menitipkan Chanyeol pada mu Baekhyun-ah."

Sontak kedua pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke depan, ke arah Yoochun yang baru saja berbicara.

"Maksud paman?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Rencananya malam ini aku akan berangkat ke Jepang. Mungkin akan memakan waktu sebulan di sana untuk mengurus kerja sama perusahaan–"

"Kau bohong," Chanyeol mendesis, tangannya terkepal di atas meja, menatap tajam pada ayahnya. "Kau hanya ingin menemani orang itu di Jepang, bukan karena pekerjaan. Iya kan? Huh. Seharusnya aku bisa menduganya sejak awal." Ia meletakkan sendok di atas piring dengan keras, cukup menimbulkan detingan yang nyaring. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, tatapan tajam masih tertuju pada sang ayah yang duduk di seberang meja. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau pergi dari rumah ini selamanya dan jangan pernah kembali seperti apa yang dilakukan Ibu!" setelah berseru dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, Chanyeol berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut, tak menyangka dengan sikap kasar Chanyeol pada ayahnya sendiri. Ia lalu berpaling pada Yoochun yang berusaha menampilkan senyuman, meski Baekhyun bisa melihat ada kesedihan dari sirat mata pria dewasa tersebut.

"Bisa kau jaga dia untukku kan?" pinta Yoochun.

Baekhyun bimbang, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan tatapan memelas Yoochun padanya. Rasanya tidak enak jika ia menolak, tapi... menjaga dirinya sendiri dari pemuda tinggi itu saja belum tentu ia bisa, apalagi diminta untuk menjaga si pembuat masalah dari kehidupannya itu sendiri.

"Akan aku usahakan, paman, tapi aku tak bisa janji."

Ya, Baekhyun tak bisa menjanjikan hal itu...

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk satu kali pintu kamar Chanyeol yang juga sudah menjadi kamarnya, lalu memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Di dalam kamar yang tiga kali lebih besar tersebut dari kamarnya di rumah dulu, Baekhyun melihat barang-barangnya berjejer di depan lemari besar di sana. Ada raja king size yang cukup besar seperti yang dikatakan Yoochun, bahkan menurut Baekhyun ranjang tersebut mampu memuat tiga orang dewasa di atasnya. Bagian kepala ranjang tersebut merapat di dinding, sementara dengan jarak tiga meter di depan ranjang ada tv plasma 30 inci yang menempel pada dinding, lengkap dengan lemari kaca di bawahnya yang berisi dvd dan plastion. Lima kaki dari samping televisi ada pintu yang Baekhyun tebak sebagai pintu kamar mandi. Sementara di sisi lain kamar yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk kamar, ada pintu kaca geser besar –lengkap dengan gordenya– yang juga berfungsi sebagai jendela kaca yang menjadi pembatas kamar dengan balkon.

Di antara kain gorden yang melambai di sisi pintu yang terbuka, terlihat punggung Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pagar balkon. Matahari hampir terbenam sepenuhnya, membuat jendela kamar yang menghadap ke arah barat itu mendapatkan sinar jingga dari sang surya. Baekhyun berjalan sampai ambang pintu balkon. Dari lantai dua, mereka bisa melihat mobil pribadi Yoochun yang sudah bersiap di halaman bawah.

"Bentar lagi paman akan berangkat, kau tidak ingin minta maaf dulu padanya?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun mencibir mendapatkan jawaban ketus Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu cuek. "Cepatlah minta maaf sebelum ia benar-benar pergi."

Chanyeol mendengus, tanpa berbalik. "Untuk apa aku menurutimu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia juga sedang bimbang mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran, tapi... "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal seperti aku." Suara lirih yang keluar bahkan tanpa pertimbangan dari Baekhyun sendiri itu cukup menarik perhatian Chanyeol.

Pemuda tinggi itu perlahan berbalik, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, sementara Chanyeol berdiri membelakangi pagar balkon, dengan jarak empat kaki di antara kedua pemuda tersebut. Mereka beradu pandang dengan sorot mata yang lebih santai dari biasanya, membiarkan sejenak udara hangat sore hari di musim panas yang berhembus pelan di antaranya, membuat poni hitam Baekhyun (era overdose) dan helaian hitam Chanyeol (era growl) sedikit melambai tertiup angin, lengkap dengan sinar jingga dari matahari terbenam di belakang Chanyeol yang menerpa sosok Baekhyun dengan jelasnya.

Sampai akhirnya hazel indah milik Baekhyun beralih ke lantai bawah, ia manarik napas pelan, mencoba mengutarakan sesuatu yang membuat rasa penyesalan itu semakin dalam di hatinya. "Terakhir kali aku bicara dengan ayahku pada saat kami bertengkar karena kesalah pamahan. Saat itu aku tak bisa menahan emosiku sampai-sampai aku mengatakan hal kasar yang membuatnya bersedih. Aku menyesalinya, dan semakin menyesal karena sampai saat ini aku belum sempat meminta maaf padanya. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau..." Baekhyun berhenti. Ia lalu mengangkat arah pandangannya dari lantai pada Chanyeol di depannya. "...merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku."

Pemuda tinggi itu masih diam, menatap lekat pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang ia terima itu, ia juga tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda tinggi yang masih memilih bungkam sejak tadi dan terus menatapnya.

"Kau..." Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Baekhyun. "...bukan siapa-siapa." Nada suaranya berubah tajam, seperti tatapannya yang mulai menajam. "Kau dan aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun di sini. Aku bahkan menganggapmu sebagai musuhku di sini. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah peduli padaku, apalagi menceritakan kisah bodohmu itu untuk mencari simpati dariku!"

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang meninggi di akhir dan membentaknya cukup keras. Pemuda tinggi itu lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun sambil menyambar sisi bahunya dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun sampai terdorong mundur dua langkah. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang karena terlalu terkejut dengan sikap kasar yang tiba-tiba ia terima. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung tinggi Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu!" Ia berseru keras, cukup membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya meski ia tidak berbalik. "Siapa juga yang peduli atau pun mencari simpati pada orang sombong sepertimu! Aku tidak melakukan hal itu! Aku hanya–" Baekhyun berhenti berteriak. "Aku hanya..." ia mengulangnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan, sementara matanya berkeliaran dengan bingung. "Aku hanya..." ia makin bingung saat ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabannya. "Ughh! Molla!" Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol mendengus tanpa berbalik. Ia lalu menarik pintu, keluar kamar lalu membanting pintu tertutup.

Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu menunduk. "Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" ia mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri. Tatapannya perlahan berubah sendu saat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Itu terasa begitu jelas dalam memori Baekhyun, bagaimana saat itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun, sang ayah menampar pipinya cukup keras, sampai-sampai gusi dan giginya terasa sangat sakit dan mengeluarkan darah. Kalimat sang ayah yang menyakiti perasaannya saat itu juga masih tergiang di kepala Baekhyun.

"_Sikapmu sudah keterlaluan Baekhyun. Jangan memaksaku menuruti Jessica untuk mengusirmu!" terlihat jelas amarah sedang menguasai wajah dan tatapan tajam sang ayah._

_Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca namun berkilat penuh kekecewaan. Ia memegang pipinya yang memerah, dengan sudut bibir yang mulai mengeluarkan air liur yang bercampur dengan darah dari gusinya. "Aku membencimu Ayah. Aku sangat membencimu!" ia berteriak. Tak peduli dengan raut wajah sang ayah yang perlahan berubah menjadi terluka._

"Ayah..." kini Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu balkon dalam kamar Chanyeol, berbisik pelan penuh kesedihan. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk dalam sambil memanjatkan doa dalam hati.

_Cepatlah sadar ayah..._

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Sedang asik-asiknya Baekhyun menghibur diri dengan membaca komik di atas ranjang king size milik Chanyeol sambil tertawa, sang pemilik kamar tiba-tiba kembali ke kamar dengan membuka pintu cukup keras. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Tatapannya berubah heran saat melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol menyeringai. Tanpa kata ia tiba-tiba membungkuk lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dari ranjang. "Yach-yach-yach! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun mulai panik dan memberontak di atas gendongan bridal style Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya berbalik, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di lantai. Tapi dengan sigap Baekhyun berpegangan pada lengan Chanyeol agar pantatnya tidak menghantam lantai dengan keras. Tapi, tetap saja, bokongnya mencium lantai cukup keras saat Chanyeol melepaskan dengan paksa cengkraman Baekhyun dari lengannya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik setelah jatuh terduduk di atas karpet lantai. "Auw, tulang ekorku..." ia meringis sakit sambil mengelus pantatnya. Baekhyun mengeram, lalu mendongak dan berteriak, "Yach!"

Chanyeol malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. "Ahh... senangnya..." gumamnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Emosi Baekhyun tersulut. Ia mencoba berdiri, meskipun pantatnya masih terasa nyeri karena benturan tadi. "Yach! Apa sih maumu?"

Chanyeol meliriknya dari atas ranjang. Ia melipat lengannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantal. Tanpa bangkit dari ranjang ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. "Tidur."

Asap imajiner mulai mengepul di atas ubun-ubun Baekhyun karena amarahnya terkumpul. "Yach idiot. Ranjangmu itu sangat besar, kalau kau mau tidur, kau bisa berbaring di sisi lain tanpa harus menjatuhkan aku dari ranjang."

Chanyeol segera merentangkan tangan dan kakinya di atas ranjang. "Shiro! Tubuhku juga cukup besar dan aku tidak akan puas tidur kalau harus berbagai ranjang denganmu, meski tubuhmu itu kecil seperti kurcaci," senyuman mengejek mulai muncul di paras tampan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengeram, mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi. "Kalau begitu aku tidur di mana?"

Mata Chanyeol bergulir ke arah lantai, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman mengejek dari wajahnya. Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur di lantai?"

"Wah~" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kagum yang dibuat-buat. "Tidak kusangka badan sekerdil dirimu punya otak yang cukup cerdas." Senyuman mengejek itu lagi.

Cukup sudah, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. "Berhenti mengataiku kerdil, kecil, pendek, atau apapun itu, brengsek!" Baekhyun langsung melompat ke atas ranjang, menerjang Chanyeol.

"Augh!" Chanyeol memekik saat badan Baekhyun menimpanya. "YACH! Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir dari atasku!" ia mencoba mengangkat Baekhyun dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun menahan dirinya lebih kuat dengan memegang erat sprei di kedua sisi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Shiro! Kau yang minggir dan sisakan tempat untukku."

"Enak saja! Semua ranjang ini milikku! Kubilang turun!"

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras kepala.

Chanyeol mengeram. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berhasil memutar badan Baekhyun ke samping dan dengan cepat menindihnya, tak lupa segera menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di kedua sisi wajah pemuda mungil itu agar tidak melawan.

"Dengarkan aku, pendek," Chanyeol membungkuk, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun agar pemuda mungil itu tidak membenturkan kening mereka seperti dulu. "Kau mungkin jago dalam beladiri hapkido, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan tenaga, aku lebih unggul, cebol," Chanyeol menyeringai senang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah menahan amarah.

"T-tuan muda.." suara lain itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda yang berposisi 'janggal' di atas ranjang tersebut. Leeteuk sedang berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka sedikit, sambil menunduk. Ia berdehem dengan canggung, merasa bersalah telah datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. "Maaf menganggu kesenangan anda, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau makan malam sudah siap." Ia membungkuk, lalu melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali menoleh, saling beradu tatap dalam diam. Seolah punya kontak batin tersendiri, dengan kompaknya mata mereka bergulir ke bawah, ke arah sela antara Chanyeol yang membungkuk sedang menindih dengan Baekhyun yang berbaring di bawahnya. Di sana terlihat kaos Baekhyun tanpa sengaja sudah tersibak ke atas sampai perut ramping nan mulusnya terekspos, mungkin gara-gara pergerakan Chanyeol yang tadi membanting tubuh kecil itu ke samping.

Telinga besar Chanyeol memerah sendiri, begitu pun dengan pipi Baekhyun yang merona. Sepasang onyx bening dan hazel indah itu kembali beradu pandang. Dan kemudian...

"GYAAAA!" Baekhyun histeris.

"WAAAA!" dan Chanyeol ikutan berteriak.

Keduanya menjerit histeris seperti pengantin baru yang tanpa sengaja melihat tubuh bugil pasangannya.

Sementara di luar pintu kamar, Leeteuk sedang tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun mengalah untuk tidur beralas karpet dan selimut di atas lantai. Tak ingin kembali beradu argumen dengan Chanyeol di saat tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Lampu kamar sudah paham. Keduanya bersiap untuk tidur.

Baekhyun merapatkan selimutnya. "Bisakah kau naikkan suhu ac-nya? Ini terlalu rendah."

"Apa maksudmu? Ini sudah normal bagiku," timpal Chanyeol dari atas ranjang. "Jangan bilang kau kedinginan, cih, kau ini benar-benar laki-laki atau perempuan sih?"

Baekhyun mendesis. "Aissh... Lupakan!" ia berseru, lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya sampai atas kepala dengan selimut.

Chanyeol memutar matanya tak peduli, ia pun segera memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi...

.

.

.

Pagi hari tiba. Chanyeol sedikit mengerang dan menggeliat di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Perlahan ia bangkit duduk, menggaruk kepalanya dengan gerakan acak dan mata yang masih penuh kantuk. Chanyeol menyeret tubuhnya dengan paksa untuk turun dari ranjang dan hedak menuju kamar mandi. Tapi kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung membuat ia terjerembab tidak elitnya di lantai.

Kantuknya langsung menghilang. Chanyeol mengerang sakit pada lutut dan sikunya. Ia berbalik, menatap tak suka pada kaki yang terlentang di atas lantai. Ada sosok lain yang masih berbaring di sana di balik selimut.

"Yach!" Chanyeol berseru. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari sang objek. Chanyeol menggerutu, ia merangkak mendekat lalu menarik selimut Baekhyun sampai lepas. Makian yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya terhenti saat mata Chanyeol menangkap keanehan pada tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk sendiri, bergetar kecil dalam diam.

Dia menggigil...

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat ia merasakan dinginnya kulit Baekhyun ketika ia menyentuh lengannya. Bibir tipisnya yang terbuka sedikit itu terlihat lebih pucat dari kemarin, begitu pun wajahnya.

"Oi Baekhyun," Chanyeol mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun, namun belum ada respon balik. Chanyeol menelan ludah, mulai panik. "Yach,yach, bangunlah." Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun, tapi pemuda mungil itu hanya merintih kecil tanpa membuka matanya. Sedikit ragu, Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Baekhyun.

Panas.

"Oh, Shit." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Chanyeol segera mengambil ponsel di atas nakas dan menghubungi seseorang. "Jae-hyung, bisa kau kerumah ku sekarang?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun di atas ranjang dengan tatapan gelisah. "Cepatlah."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya setelah memeriksa detak jantung Baekhyun. Ia lalu melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat gelisah.

"Dia hanya demam biasa."

Chanyeol menoleh. "Serius?"

Pria berjas putih kedokteran dan berkacamata itu sontak memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan ujung stetoskopnya.

"Auw," Chanyeol meringis memegang kepalanya. "Waeyo hyung?"

Jaejoong mendengus. "Hal sekecil ini Leeteuk hyung juga bisa mengatasinya, kau tidak perlu memanggilku dan menyuruhku buru-buru datang seolah ada korban kecelakaan di sini. Aku juga punya pasien sendiri di rumah sakit, kau tahu itu."

"Kau kan dokter pribadi keluarga kami, wajar dong kalau aku menelepon mu saat ada yang sakit." Chanyeol mencibir. "Lagian mana kutahu kalau dia demam biasa. Ini tiba-tiba sekali. Padahal kemarin si pendek itu masih bisa berteriak dan menendang kakiku, tapi sekarang," Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, berwajah pucat. Tatapan Chanyeol berubah.

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang cemas, Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Dia kedinginan, melihat dari kondisi tubuhnya, dia memiliki daya tahan kekebalan tubuh yang lemah, karena itu suhu tubuhnya cepat meningkat saat ia kedinginan." Jaejoong kembali memeriksa denyut nadi Baekhyun dari pergelangan tangan dan lehernya. "Biasanya ini disebabkan sejak lahir, atau mungkin saat ia masih bayi ia tidak mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya sebelum ia mengikuti cek kesehatan lebih lanjut."

"Apa itu parah?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Asal dia tidak kedinginan, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya semalam sampai ia kedinginan." Jaejoong berhenti memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun, ia lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol, memicingkan mata dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu dengan curiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol merasa risih dapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Apa mungkin... kau menelanjanginya dan membiarkan namja cantik ini tidur di bawah suhu pendingin ruangan yang rendah selama semalaman?" ada seringai menggoda yang muncul di paras cantik Jaejoong.

Mendapatkan imajinasi itu, membuat telinga Chanyeol memerah sendiri. "A-a-aku tidak melakukan itu! Lagipula untuk apa aku melakukan itu! Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong mendengus geli. "Arraso," ia membereskan perlengkapan dokternya. "Aku akan meminta Leeteuk hyung untuk membawakannya obat penurun demam."

"Kapan dia sembuh?"

"Sudah kubilang, ini hanya demam biasa. Seharian saja ia istirahat total, minum obat dan rutin makan, kemungkinan besar besok suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal." Jaejoong menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Kau hanya tinggal menjaganya seharian, dan memastikan suhu ruangan tetap hangat agar ia tidak keinginan, kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Pintu kamar itu dibuka dari dalam, seorang maid wanita keluar dengan mendorong troli kecil yang di atasnya ada nampan berisi piring-piring bekas makan, diikuti oleh Leeteuk yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sementara si maid wanita berjalan lurus menuju dapur, Leeteuk berbalik untuk menutup kembali pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana?"

Leeteuk menoleh, melihat sang tuan muda berdiri –bersender pada dinding di samping pintu. Sang bulter tersenyum teduh. "Tuan Baekhyun sudah makan malam, meski ia menolak untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Katanya terlalu banyak. Dia juga sudah meminum obatnya, dan kondisinya sudah membaik sejak tadi pagi."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sempat menanyakan keadaan tuan, dan seperti yang tuan muda perintahkan sebelumnya, saya mengatakan kalau tuan muda sedang keluar rumah bersama teman-temannya."

"Bagus," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sekarang apa yang dia lakukannya?"

"Seperti sebelumnya, karena pengaruh obat, tuan Baekhyun tertidur."

Puas dengan apa yang ia dapat dari Leeteuk, Chanyeol pun menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Pemuda tinggi itu menarik napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya.

Di dalam kamar, terlihat Baekhyun tertidur pulas di tengah-tengah ranjang king size milik Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan mendekat, berhenti di sisi ranjang. Ia menarik kursi belajar yang berdekatan dengan meja nakas, lalu memposisikannya di samping ranjang dan mendudukinya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, menatap wajah indah Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap.

"Sok kuat tapi lemah," Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. "Dasar keras kepala," ia mendengus, tersenyum mengejek tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun.

Hening...

Baekhyun benar-benar tampak terlelap. Dan pemuda mungil itu terlihat begitu lugu dan indah dalam tidurnya.

Senyuman mengejek Chanyeol perlahan sirna, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu.

"Andai kau sungguhan menjadi Krystal..." tangan Chanyeol bergerak meraba dada kirinya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. "...pasti tidak akan serumit ini..." lirihnya, merasakan bagaimana detak jantungnya sendiri terus berdetak kencang saat tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun...

_Dia itu laki-laki..._

Chanyeol memperingati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sebelah tangan yang hendak memegang wajah indah Baekhyun, bergetar, dan terhenti tanpa sempat menyentuhnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan segera ia menarik tangannya kembali.

Chanyeol berdiri. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa," desisnya seorang diri, entah ia ingin memperjelas hal itu pada siapa. Dengan langkah buru-buru, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar.

Pintu dibanting tertutup.

Brakk!

Baekhyun tersentak, terbangun. Matanya langsung terbuka. Ia meringis, memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. "Aissh..." keluhnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Sebuah kamar besar yang hanya ada dia seorang diri.

Baekhyun merenung. Baru pagi kemarin ia pindah, baru satu hari ia tinggal di sini, dan ia sudah jatuh sakit ditambah lagi ia ditinggal sendirian di dalam kamar.

Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak mau mempedulikannya...

"Aissh, apa yang kuharapkan?" Baekhyun mengeluh. Menutup kedua matanya dengan satu lengannya. "Mengapa aku selalu terabaikan?" ia berbisik pelan, bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis.

Satu per satu memori tentang kehdupannya selama ini tergiang dalam benaknya, membuat hatinya melemah saat ia merenung sendirian seperti ini.

"Aku lelah..." suaranya serak, setetes bening air keluar dari sudut matanya yang tertutup oleh lengan. Senyuman mendiang ibunya yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam kenangannya, hanya membuat hati Baekhyun kembali teriris penuh luka dan kerinduan.

"Eomma..." bisik Baekhyun. "...andai sungguhan ada, aku butuh ibu peri..." tambahnya ngelantur.

Dalam memorinya, sang ibu, balas tersenyum teduh bagaikan matahari yang bersinar saat sang putra memanggilnya. Seperti namanya, Byun Sunny.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat melintas langit malam dari kaca jendela besar di sisi kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, ada seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih jernih menatap langit malam dari atas balkon kamarnya. Dengan segelas teh hangat dalam genggamannya, Oh Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat bintang jantuh yang melintas di atas sana.

"Apa doa-ku akan terkabul?" ia bergumam sendiri dengan nada main-main, berusaha untuk menghibur kegalauan di hatinya karena seseorang.

.

.

.

Sementara Chanyeol berdiri di halaman rumahnya, tepat di bawah balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Chanyeol berdiri seorang diri, menatap bintang jatuh dengan pandangan datar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

**Lie to You**

**Love for You**

**Life with You**

**_o0o_**

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Preview chap selanjutnya**_

*) "Selamat datang di Dongshin High school~" Jongdae merentangkan tangannya. "Sekolahnya para dewa," tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang terlalu dibuat-buat dan dibanggakan. Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka.

*) Kai memasang pose kedua jari di dagunya, menatap lekat punggung Baekhyun yang berseragam sama dengannya sedang berjalan menjauhi mereka. "Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana yah?"

*) "Jadi..." Suho tersenyum lembut sambil menopang dagu dengan punggung kedua tangannya. "...ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

*) Jongdae mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat sambil menampilkan raut serius. "Ada sebuah peraturan tak tertulis di sekolah ini yang harus ditaati semua siswa." Baekhyun menggerjap heran. "Apa itu?"

*) "Ini," Sehun mengambil buku dari salah satu rak perpus dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan beberapa buku tebal yang di bawah Baekhyun. "Apa masih ada?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, yang ini juga, ini, ini, dan ini." Tumpukan buku itu makin meningkat sampai menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun sedang tersenyum kecil.

*) "PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menjerit penuh amarah. Lalu mengacungkan jari tengah-nya ke atas. "F*CK YOU!"

*) Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangan yang menyumpitkan ramen di salah satu meja makan kantin. Suho menghentikan langkahnya membawa nampan makan siangnya. Tao yang baru memasuki kantin sambil membawa bola basket terhenti dan menatap bingung pada kesunyian yang jarang ada di kantin pada jam istirahat makan siang. Sementara Jongdae memukul keningnya frustasi pada kelakuan teman barunya hari ini.

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[25 Agustus 2014]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Thanks for Reviewer**

**_o0o_**

KyungMiie :: Ah, mian dg nama itu, sebisa mungkin gak akan dimunculin lagi deh. :)

ChanBaekLuv :: Kai heran aja, mereka kan jalan beriringan tuh saat papasan dengan Baekhyun, tapi kenapa Kai bisa melihat wajah Baek, tapi Sehun gak sempat, memangnya pikiran Sehun sedang lari kemana? Aah, aku baru sadar kalau scene itu mirip dg yg ada di taetiseo (maaf, bukan Sone :p )

erry-shi :: tenang, palingan angst-nya cuma dikit :)

Ovihyunee :: iya, ini udah update~ :D

Babies BYUN :: hehehe, makasih~ :D

Rizsasa :: Kaihun moment-nya mungkin ada di chap depan.. :)

Rillakuchan :: hehehe, makasih~ :D

Myhunhann :: hahaha, andai difilmkan dan diperanin chanbaek beneran, *ngimpi*, update-nya gak tentu, q biasanya ngetik mulai hari kamis sampai minggu, jadi update-nya sekitar tiap hari minggu/senin. :D

alfi lee :: terima kasih kembali~ :D

hwangpark106 :: sabar chingu... hahaha..

baekyiol :: ah, tapi Baekhyun sendiri asalnya juga anak orang kaya seperti Krystal dan Chanyeol, cuma dia diperlakukan beda sama keluarganya... iyaaaa... chanbaek moment makin meluaaap.. :D

L A :: hehehe... makasih... :D

Yeres :: siip... makasih.. :D

LeeEunin :: hahahaha, saya baru sadar kalau judulnya keliatan aneh. :D makasih semangatnya~

Bvocalight :: hehehe, makasih udah suka sama semua ff chanbaek sy.. ahahhaha, jadi malu.. :p

Fangirl-nim :: Wah, ide bagus tuh. Mari siksa Chanyeol, hahaha... #plaak# Luhannya muncul di tengah-tengah cerita nanti. :p

IndahKurnia :: ini dia chapnya~ :D

Special bubble :: hehehe, appa Chanyeol kan gay.. :p

Guest (1) :: iyaa, baeknya pemberontak di sini. :D

Pha liipha :: anyeong reader baru~ lam kenal juga.. :D

Guest (2) :: saya jg gk sesadis itu kok nyiksa Baek.. :D

Bbaek :: udah tau kan kemana ibunya Baek? *nunjuk di atas*

fujoshiexost couple :: adegan nc? Akan say pikirkan #smirk #plaak

shinebyune :: kalau mau satu jam bacanya, baca perkatanya satu menit aja, pasti nyampe satu jam tuh. :D

thestarbaek0506 :: sabaar.. nanti Kris dan Hunbaeknya juga bakalan muncul. :D

srhksr :: Chanyeol yang nyiksa Baek beneran, baru ada di chap depan. :D

:: hahaha... makasih banyaak ~ :D

stykiees :: seme bagusnya memang yang rada nakal dan sedikit mesum(?) #smirk

Guest (3) :: hai yang iseng2~ :D

Yo :: Lam kenal juga~ :D hehehe... makasih~

amberegul emeseyu :: iyaa, makasih.. :D

Guest (4) :: Makasih.. fighing :D

Fida :: Makasih banyak~ :D

Kira :: hehehe... makasih.. :D

N-Yera48 :: hehehe... makasih banyak semangatnya~ :D makasih juga udah review di setiap chapnya... *peluk sayang*

Chanhyun :: iyaaa.. makasih~ :D

Baekfika :: maksudnya nakal seperti apa ini? nakal karena main cewek atau nakal karena karena sering nyiksa orang?

VS-125 313 :: iya, fanficnya panjang... mudah2an aja gak bosan.

NaturalCandy1994 :: hehehe... semangat. Fighting! :D

Endah d lee :: bukan satu mansion lagi, tpi udah satu kamar jugaaa XD

Baeklinerbyun :: hehehe... makasih~ :D

ChickenKID :: hehehe... ini updatenya gak lama-lama kan? :D makasih~

Indaaaaaahhh :: sama, waktu saya jg gk sebanyak dulu.. tapi sesempetin aja sehari seminggu untuk update ini. :) hehehe, makasih~

Ggranie :: nanti moment chanbaek juga akan banyak dengan sendirinya.. :D

Hanna Byun :: pastinya donk ada benih2 cinta #wink :D

Sapuas :: hehehe, bukan satu atap lagi, tapi satu kamar juga~ :D

DinAlya :: yup, ini udah lanjut~ :D

KT CB :: ini udah adabeberapa Baekyeol moment~ :D

Sunsehunee :: yang disiksa sama ibu ma saudaranya itu aku lompatin aja langsung, biar gak bosenin.. :p

Meriska-Lim :: nanti akan sy update yg peramal itu~ :D

babyCH0 :: hehehe... senangnya kalau epep ini bisa menghibur~ :D makasih~

Jihyunnn :: nanti Chanyeol dan Baekhyu juga sama2 berubah :D

Rezztu yutha :: hahaha... alay banget ff-nya kalau benar jadinya gitu, XD ah, selesaikan yang ini dulu yah, baru yg plot kedua kalau masih sempat sy rilis... :D

meliarisky7 :: hehehe... makasih... Baekkie galaknya sama orang tertentu yang hina atau bikin dia jengkel saja kok. :D

Re Tao :: Hahaha... heboh amat.. wkwkwk... :D ini masih lebih nggak... :D

Lu ttleDeer :: husss,, awas aja sampai Baek denger kalau kmu manggil dia 'byun yg pendek' bisa ngamuk dia.. hahahaha.. :D

vitCB9 :: Hunbaek akan muncul di chapter depan.. :D

HunHanCherry1220 :: masih 17tahun, rencana nikahnya masih lama... :D

ElflaCherry :: namanya juga Baekderella, jadi dia 'sedikit' kena siksa ma ibu tirinya.. :p

Kim Sun Mii :: Chanyeol emang udah punya rencana nyiksa Baek.. :D

shantyy9411 :: pihak ketiga, keempat, kelima, pasti akan muncul satu2... hahaha... banyak amat yah #plaak

ShinCan :: Waah... jadi tersanjung bisa masuk list favorit reader setelah noregret life dan 10080 :D makasih~

Shouda Shikaku :: iya deh, KTY emang jarang nongol kok...

Parkbyunie :: hehehe,, inspirasinya emang dari junpyo dan jandi d bbf.. :D

Skyura :: OT12? Yup, mereka akan muncul satu persatu, dan sy usahain jeda umur mereka gk beda jauh dengan aslinya..:D

Byunkkaeb :: Luhan-nya akan muncul di tengah cerita.. :) yup, fighting! Makasih~ :D

Odeliadaiva :: hehehe... yup, ini udah update! :D

Marry Cho :: makasih udah menunggu~ :D

Majey Jannah 97 :: Adegan sepatu kaca ya? Hmmm.. *mikir* bisa jadi #gubrak#plaak

Hanbyeol267 :: sudah pasti Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta ma Baek.. :D

Mayumi sheena :: bener banget, Baekkie harus hati2...

NyunSehun :: hehehe... semangat! :D

Maple fujoshi2309 :: ummanya Baek udah meninggal... :'(

aquariusbaby06 :: iya deh... nanti dibuat sama2 menderita.. #smirk #plaak

Acha Kim :: Selamat ulang tahun~ (nyanyi lagu ultah), hunbaek-nya muncul di chap depan~ :D

kolong jembatan :: aaahhh... kok ngilang? Jgn lama2 yah ilangnya... kasian daku yg merindukan reviewmu~ *alay #plaak

mpiet lee :: iyaa,,, fighting! :D

Baekhyun92 :: biar saya sendiri yg akan ngirimin cupid buat menancapkan panah asmara pada Chanyeol #smirk

HappyBaek99 :: hehehe... makasih, iya ini udah lanjut~ :D

TrinCloudSparkyu :: makasih udah difav~ :D

Hunniehan :: iya, yoochun itu gay... iyaaa, ini udah diupdate~ :D

Ncarcheda :: hehehe... ini udah sy update~ :D

Rika maulina 94 :: iyaaa... makasih~ :D

Neli shawolslockets :: sudah jelas kan di chap satu, kalau ayah Chan itu gay, makanya Chan beci homo... hehehe... makasih~ :D

jeje jung :: iyaa, Krystal manja di sini... :D

sunrise blossom :: hohoho... chan juga akan ikut tersiksa dengan permainannya sendiri.. :D

Kim Bo Mi :: tbc itu akan selalu muncul di akhir sampai cerita ini beneran tamat... enaknya tamat di chap berapa nih? :D

Ririn Cross :: hahaha... kalau gitu lain kali bacanya jangan sampai ketahuan appa-mu... :D

Tanpanama :: hehehe... makasih... :D

Idafrominaexo :: terima kasih udah mau review dan hargai 'kerja' tanpa bayaran kami... *bow* dan makasih kata semangatnya! :D

Nopiefa :: hehehe... makasih~ :D

baby baek :: Kalu orang ketiganya, dua-duanya gimana? :D

Maurine Lau :: nanti pasti dimunculin satu-satu, tapi tentu saja ini lebih fokus ma Chanbaek. :D

Dhie :: Makasih udah mau nunggu~ :D

Jung Ri Young :: Iya, ada Hunbaek, ada Luhan juga nanti, yag Jongin-nya? Pasti juga bakalan ada kopelnya, *ngelirik someone

Dexx :: udah jelas dari chap awal, klo ayahnya Chan itu gay... sy jg gk tega kok nyiksa baek terlalu sadis... :(

nadyadwiandini10 :: Yup, fighting! Makasih~ :D

chanbaek4ever :: hehehe.. makasih~ :D

uchanbaek :: hahaha... bisa jadi kayak tom and jerry ala Chanbaek.. :D

DEYEsung :: hahaha... ide bagus tuh buat Chan fallin dor Baek like hell.. wkwkwk.. #plaak

Sehunniee :: iya, benci jadi cinta nanti... :D

Cesa juniva :: iyaaa... ini udah next.. :D

Followbaek :: yup! Semangat~, ini udah update!

Anaals :: di next chap interaksi Hunbaeknya muncul... :D

ByunCaBaek :: Kris akan muncul sesuai alurnya nanti.. :D

CB11270506 :: makasih bahan bakarnya~ :D

Lativa akatsuki :: iyaaa, ini udah update lagi! Gk lama kan? :D

Baeksounds :: yaiyalah yoochun restuin, biar hubungannya jug direstuin ma anknya ndiri.. XD

Baekhugs0420 :: waah... padahal aku ingin masukin sedikit hunbaek dan kaibaek lho.. #plaak

Exoel :: iya bener, Chanyeol belum tau aja gimana kehidupan Baek sebelum bertemu dengannya... kabur? Dia gak berani, karena Baek nyetujuin tunangan ini juga demi biaya kesehatan ayahnya kan?

CussonsBaekBy :: masih belum ada moment manis-manisnya... :p

baconeeexo12 :: Chanyeol maniak Be-ha itu bisa berarti Chanyeol maniak BH (BaekHyun) #lol# adegan err nya itu maksudnya apaaa? Gak bisa langsung nikah, mereka kan masih muda... :D

ElgaYunitaSari :: udah jatuh cnt sebenarnya dia, cuma nyangkal aja karena Baek laki2.. :p

Arvita kim :: hahaha, kata sial di chap depannya mungkin akan banyak. :D hahaha... ganti ABC gimana eon? Ada2 aja... ahh, emang ini terinspirasi dari Jandi dn Junpyo di BBF kok eon.. :D adegan kissu-nya? Nanti aja deh, aya gak mau buru2, takut terlihat dipaksakan.. :D

Tmarionlie :: iya, bener, itu saking keasikan ngetik samapai salah tulis, klimis jadi klimaks, kayak ff NC aja (getokin kepala sendiri) makasih koreksinya.. :D

Chankaish :: Iyaaa... makasih~ :D

firelight0511 :: heheehe... makasih kembali... :D

Meongmungee :: Semangat! Makasih~

Septhaca :: hehehe... sengaja buat hubungan Baek dn Krystal kayak gitu.. :p

Mery leonahizhiz :: namanya juga Baekderella.. :D

Parklili :: heheehe.. makasih.. :D

Bumble Bee Baek :: hehehe... moga aja tetep seru ke depannya~ :D

Oh Lana :: iyaa... bertengkar mulu bawaannya.. :D

Mela querer chanBaekYeol :: nanti jg pasti keliatan gimana perasaan Krystal sebenarnya.. :D

Chacaadiesta :: tau gak yang lebih horor itu siapa? Yang bela-belain buat baca ff ini setelah diupdate tengah malam itu, perlu dipertimbangkan sosok apa sebenarnya dia... kikikiki... *tawa kuntilanak #plaak# hehehe... makasih udah mau sempetin nulis review di tengah malam, apalagi yang paling panjang dan ikin sy ngakak.. ahhahhaha... makasih banyak~ *peluk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Jawaban dari chap sebelumnya tentang berapa banyak kata 'sial', adalah sebanyak 15! **

**Nah, sekarang, berapa kata 'Yach' yang terselip di atas? #plaak# (makin alay) oke, abaikan...**

**Tapi kalau Aya main tebak-tebakkan tentang cast siapa yang kira-kira meranin ayahnya Baekhyun? Bisa ketebak gak yah?**

**Hayo, siapa itu? :DD**

**Jangan lupa review-nya juga yahhh? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sedikit Flashback**_

_**Malam sebelum Baekhyun jatuh sakit.**_

Satu jam yang lalu Park Yoochun sudah pergi menuju bandara untuk terbang ke negeri sakura –Jepang. Karena itu makan malam di masion Park kali ini beda dengan makan siang tadi. Kini di meja makan besar itu hanya ditempati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling berhadapan dan menikmati makan malam dengan diam. Hanya perasaan salah satu dari mereka saja, atau memang sejak insiden saling menindih di atas kasur dan 'dipergok' Leeteuk tadi, membuat suasana dari kedua belah pihak merasa canggung?

Rasanya ada yang aneh saat mereka makan bersama dan tidak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, lebih tepatnya saling melempar sindiran atau makian satu sama lain.

"Ehm." Entah ia sengaja atau tidak, Chanyeol berdehem setelah meneguk sedikit minumannya. Ia lalu meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sumpitnya. "Kau..." ia memulai dengan suara beratnya. Cukup menarik perhatian Baekhyun karena pemuda mungil itu menghentikan kunyahannya dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi yang mengembung, bibir tipis merah muda yang mengerucut, juga tatapan polos dan bingungnya.

_Cute..._

Chanyeol menggeleng sebentar, menghilangkan pemikiran tersebut dan kembali memasang wajah serius untuk balas menatap Baekhyun di depannya. Masih dengan sumpit yang menunjuk ke arah wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memicingkan mata curiga. "Apa kau... sejak awal menyukaiku?"

"Ppufft!" beberapa butiran nasi dan air liur muncrat keluar dari mulur Baekhyun yang mengembung. Dan hebatnya, ada tiga butiran nasi –juga beberapa tetes air liur– yang sampai mendarat di pipi dan hidung mancung Chanyeol. Baekhyun buru-buru meneguk mengambil minuman. Sementara Chanyeol mengelap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"YACH!" ia membentak Baekhyun, tak terima wajahnya dikotori.

Pemuda mungil yang sudah meneguk minumannya itu, balas menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Wae? Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba menanyakan hal aneh."

"Pertanyaanku tidak aneh. Kau sendiri yang menyikapinya dengan aneh," Chanyeol membela diri. "Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung sejak awal, kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau menggantikan Krystal dalam kencan buta itu sampai-sampai berdandan seperti perempuan," sejenak Chanyeol memasang wajah jijik pada Baekhyun yang dibalas dengn tatapan tajam dari pemuda mungil tersebut. "Dan sekarang, bukannya menolak pertunangan yang ditawarkan ayahku, kau malah menerimanya. Apa artinya itu kalau bukan karena kau menyukaiku, iya kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan , disertai tatapan yang memandang jijik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Cih," Baekhyun mendengus, menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. "Percaya diri sekali kau," sindirnya dengan nada sinis. "Aku punya alasan sendiri mengapa aku melakukan itu semua. Yang jelas itu bukan karena aku menyukaimu. Karena aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang sombong sepertimu. Ti-dak-a-kan." Baekhyun mengakiri kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan, lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

Baru dua langkah ia menjauhi meja makan, ia terhenti. Mendapat pemikiran lain secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya kembali berbalik. Kini mata sipitnya yang memincing curiga pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk di samping meja makan. "Atau jangan-jangan, sebenarnya kau yang menyukaiku."

Detingan piring berbunyi saat sumpit Chanyeol terjatuh tiba-tiba dengan bahu yang menengang. Reaksi yang mencurigakan, membuat Baekhyun bersekap dada dan menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik. Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh, tatapannya berubah tajam pada Baekhyun. "Jaga bicaramu! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki!" nada suaranya meninggi, Baekhyun terlonjak di tempat. "Apalagi yang cebol sepertimu," tambahnya lagi, membuat emosi si mungil tersulut.

Baekhyun melepaskan salah satu sandal rumahnya. "Aku tidak cebol!"

JDUK

Dan sebuah sandal rumah mendarat dengan indahnya di jidat Chanyeol.

"Akh!" Chanyeol meringis, menatap sebuah sandal yang jatuh di pangkuannya. Sementara Baekhyun sudah berlari duluan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua hanya dengan satu sandal di sebelah kakinya. "Yach!" Chanyeol berteriak, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

Malam itu juga, Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di ranjang empuk miliknya untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

**L 3 Y**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol;**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol and Other**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance—Drama—School life**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Sejak Baekhyun jatuh sakit dan tidur di ranjangnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidur di sofa panjang di ruang santai miliknya. Sofa panjang mewah itu juga bisa beralih fungsi menjadi ranjang dadakan dengan punggung sofa yang akan bergerak turun untuk sejajar dengan dudukannya jika pegangan di bawah lengan sofa ditarik. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol tidak perlu mengeluh tentang sofa yang tak cukup menampung panjang kakinya.

Keputusan Yoochun –sebelum pergi ke Jepang– untuk mengunci seluruh kamar tidur yang berada di mansion, kecuali kamar Chanyeol, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati.

Malam itu, Chanyeol cukup terlelap dalam tidurnya meski ia tidak tidur di ranjang king size kesayangannya dalam kamar.

"Yeol..." seseorang memanggilnya. "Chanyeol," nadanya terdengar lembut dengan guncangan pelan di lengannya. Dengan enggan, Chanyeol membuka perlahan matanya. Ruang santai itu terlihat begitu terang dengan cahaya putih dari luar jendela, ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, membungkuk di atas wajah Chanyeol.

Itu Baekhyun, sedang tersenyum manis dan membungkuk di atas wajahnya. "Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol mengerjap, tak mengerti dengan perilaku Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melembut padanya, seperti saat mereka yang saling menyamar satu sama lain di awal pertemuan mereka. Saat baekhyun yang menyamar jadi perempuan dan saat Chanyeol yang pura-pura autis.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku saat aku sakit," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan gerakan imut. Senyuman manis di bibirnya terlihat lebih bersinar dengan mata sipit yang melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit.

Chanyeol membeku, badannya berubah tegang saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencium kedua pipi Chanyeol dan keningnya dengan sayang. "Kau memang tunangan yang terbaik, yeol..." senyuman manis itu lagi. Dan Chanyeol merasa badannya panas dingin secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun berdiri menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi kaki Chanyeol tersandung, membuatnya malah terjatuh dari atas sofa.

"Auw," Chanyeol meringis. Ia membuka mata, perlahan bangkit untuk duduk di karpet di depan sofa. Ruangan santai yang ia tempati terlihat remang dengan tirai jendela yang belum terbuka. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam dini hari. Dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda kehadiran Baekhyun di ruangan itu.

Dia tadi hanya bermimpi...

"Sial," Chanyeol memaki, entah pada siapa. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas helaian rambut hitamnya. "Ini membuatku gila," desisnya.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi lewat lima belas menit. Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Duduk di atas ranjang king size seorang diri sambil menguap. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat jam digital di atas dinding yang menunjukkan jam, tanggal, dan hari saat ini.

_**Monday, 07:16.**_

Empat belas menit lagi, sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi di jam 07:30. Well, hari senin ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah tahun ini.

_Tunggu dulu..._

"GYAAA!" ia menjerit histeris. Baekhyun langsung melompat. Pintu kamar terbuka dari luar, seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan seragam bulternya –Yesung– muncul dengan wajah panik saat melihat Baekhyun jatuh tersandung di atas lantai.

"Tuan Baekhyun." Yesung melangkah masuk, membantu Baekhyun berdiri. "Apa tuan baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, sedikit meringis sambil mengelus lututnya. "Tolong siapkan seragam sekolahku. Aku akan mandi dengan cepat." Baekhyun berlari ke pintu kamar mandi. "Ah, ya," ia berhenti di ambang pintu, kembali berbalik ke arah Yesung. "Mana Chanyeol?"

"Tuan muda sudah berangkat ke sekolah sejak sepuluh menit lalu."

Baekhyun mengeram. "Sialan." Lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Satu sandwich diambil Baekhyun dari atas piring, hanya dua gigitan. Dengan pipi yang masih mengembung dan mengunyah, ia mengambil segelas susu dan buru-buru meminumnya. Sarapan cepat, asal ia tidak terlambat di hari pertamanya.

"T-tunggu dulu, tuan," salah satu pelayan yang memakai baju serba putih ala koki –Ryewook– berlari kecil dan menghadang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Ryewook menunduk, tampak takut. "Begini tuan..." ia menelan ludah sebentar. "Tuan muda Chanyeol berpesan agar anda mencuci seluruh piring kotor sebelum anda pergi."

"Mwo?" mata Baekhyun membulat.

Ryewook menangkup kedua tangannya. "Kumohon. Kalau Anda menolak, tuan muda mengancam akan memecatku."

Baekhyun mendengus, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Tapi, aku akan terlambat."

"Kumohon, aku tidak ingin dipecat." Ryewook membungkuk 90 derajat.

Baekhyun tak tega. "Emm, bagaimana kalau cuci piringnya nanti saja, setelah aku pulang sekolah. Toh, Chanyeol tidak akan tahu asal aku akan pulang lebih dulu sebelum dia."

Ryewook menggeleng lemah. "Tuan muda bisa melihat kita sekarang melalui cctv yang tersambung langsung dengan i-pad-nya." Ryewook menunjuk salah satu kamera cctv yang menempel di sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menengadah ke atas, melihat cctv yang tertempel di langit-langit rumah. Ia mendengus tak percaya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau bilang dia sedang menonton kita sekarang lewat itu?"

Ryewook mengangguk.

Baekhyun berbalik, mendongak menghadap salah satu cctv di atas. "YACH PARK CHANYEOL!" ia berteriak, sampai membuat Ryewook tersentak di belakangnya. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan senyum mengejek, ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke atas. "FUCK YOU!" makinya dengan suara menantang.

Mata Ryewook melebar, begitu pun dengan beberapa pelayan dalam rumah itu yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Sementara si pelaku tak peduli. Ia berbalik, melempar tas sekolahnya di atas kursi dan melangkah menuju dapur sambil menggulung lengan kemeja seragamnya.

"Mari selesaikan ini dengan cepat," gumamnya sambil memulai mencuci piring yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

Baekhyun berpikir kalau Chanyeol benar-benar berniat menyiksanya. Mulai dari ia sengaja tidak membangunkannya sampai Baekhyun terlambat bangun, menyuruhnya mencuci piring yang jumlahnya lebih dari tiga puluhan, sampai menyuruh seluruh supir di masion untuk tidak mengantarnya ke sekolah di saat Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu dimana sekolah barunya.

Apa setelah membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di lantai sampai jatuh sakit itu tidak membuatnya puas? Amarah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mencapai titik puncaknya. Ia akan membalasnya nanti, lihat saja.

Setelah memohon pada Leeteuk, lengkap dengan pupy eyes yang tampak begitu memelas, akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan alamat sekolah barunya, bonus dengan nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

Sudah pukul 07:49. Bel masuk sekolah pastinya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Tapi Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam taxi yang ia cegat di pinggir jalan. Di dalam taxi, Baekhyun segera mendial nomor ponsel Chanyeol yang ia simpan dengan nama 'Park Idiot'.

Tiga deringan sampai seseorang mengangkatnya di ujung sana. "Yopse–"

"Yach Idiot! Mulai lah menghitung sampai seribu. Karena begitu aku melihatmu, aku akan menendang bokongmu! Lihat saja nanti!" dan Baekhyun mematikan hubungan ponsel secara sepihak. Matanya berkilat penuh ambisi.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sehun menatap ponsel Chanyeol yang baru saja ia jawab dengan pandangan heran.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya acuh sambil ngemil snack dari seberang meja kantin depan Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan kembali ponsel Chayeol di atas meja mereka. Ia lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada namanya, tapi ia menyuruhmu untuk menghitung sampai seribu."

Chanyeol mengernyit bigung. Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat, ia terseyum geli saat mengingat suara dari ponsel tadi. Cukup menggelikan menurutnya.

"Katanya dia akan menendang bokongmu nanti."

"Huh?!"

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Baekhyun memohon pada pria dewasa agar ia bisa bersekolah hari ini dengan tenang. Satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah yang gendut itu –Shindong– benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Padahal ia sudah menjelaskan kalau ia murid pindahan di kelas dua, tapi satpam itu bersi keras kalau Baekhyun hanyalah murid baru kelas satu yang datang terlambat dan pura-pura menjadi murid pindahan. Baekhyun sudah mencoba menunjukkan ekspresi memelas dengan pupy eyes-nya, tapi satpam gendut itu sama sekali tidak ingin membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sampai bunyi sebuah klanson motor menghentikan perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan satpam tersebut. Sebuah motor hitam dengan pengemudi laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang menggunakan jaket kulit hitam, menaikkan kaca teropong helmnya. "Ahjusshi, ini aku."

Shindong balas tersenyum lebar, dan tanpa bertanya lagi ia langsung membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Baekhyun sampai melongo dibuatnya. Selama Shindong membukakan gembok pagar sekolah, pemuda di atas sepeda motor itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Silahkan Kai-sshi," Shindong memanggil setelah pintu gerbang terbuka.

Kai mengangguk. Melalui helm teropong hitamnya, ia memberikan _wink_ ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku duluan yah adik manis." Lalu menggas motornya melewati pintu gerbang.

Mulut Baekhyun jatuh berapa centi. Menatap tak percaya pada pemuda tersebut.

_Adik?_

_Manis lagi?_

Suara pagar yang digeser tertutup membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu segera mengambil kesempatan untuk melewati sela gerbang pagar yang masih terbuka. "Terima kasih Ahjusshi~" serunya sambil berlari menjauh.

"Yach!" dan Shindong hanya bisa berseru kesal di samping pagar yang belum tertutup sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Jarak antara gerbang depan dengan gedung sekolah saja sekitar 500 meter, belum lagi gedung sekolah itu terlihat sangat besar dan bertingkat lima. Baekhyun ragu, ini benar-benar hanya sekolah tinggi atau sebuah kampus universitas. Bagaimana cara ia menemukan kantor guru?

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, menyerah untuk berpikir. Lebih memilih untuk melangkah dulu memasuki gedung, mungkin saja nanti dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang –meski gedung sudah tampak sepi dengan semua pintu kelas tertutup karena jam masuk pelajaran sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

Mungkin memang sudah direncanakan Tuhan. Begitu Baekhyun masuk, matanya langsung menangkap sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang berjalan berdua dengan seseorang di sebrang koridor lalu menghilang ketika ia berbelok di tikungan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera mengejarnya dengan kilatan mata yang membara.

Di sisi lain Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dengan Sehun, menghentikan langkahnya. "Sehun-ah, aku ke toilet dulu. Kau duluan saja menyusul Kai di parkiran."

"Oke."

"Ingat, kalian jangan masuk kelas sebelum aku kembali." Chanyeol memperingati.

"Arrasho."

Chanyeol berbelok, masuk ke dalam toilet siswa. Sementara Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun berjalan lurus melewati pintu toilet tersebut tanpa tahu Chanyeol berada di dalamnya.

Sehun terhenti, melihat ikatan tali sepatunya tidak begitu erat. Ia membungkuk, sekedar memperbaiki ikatan tali tersebut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan kilatan amarah yang terpancar di matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menendang bokongmu!"

Jdak!

Sehun tersungkur di lantai.

Baekhyun sudah salah sasaran.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Tolong maafkan aku." Baekhyun sampai membungkuk sebanyak lima kali.

Sehun bersandar di dinding, menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba meredakan rasa nyeri di pantatnya dengan cara menempelkannya dengan dinding yang dingin di belakangnya. Mereka berada di koridor samping gedung yang dekat dengan pelantaran parkiran. Untungnya tak akan ada orang yang melewati tempat ini di saat pelajaran berlangsung kecuali ada kepentingan tertentu. Dan Sehun cukup bersyukur tak ada seorang pun yang melihat kejadian memalukan barusan.

Meski pantatnya sudah menjadi korban tak bersalah...

Sehun melirik pemuda di depannya yang masih membungkuk penuh penyesalah. Pemuda itu lebih pendek enam centi darinya, memakai seragam yang sama dengan sebuah mantel ungu dan topi hitam yang lidahnya menghadap kebelakang. Meski penampilannya terlihat boys banget, tapi poni hitam di bawah topi yang membingkai wajah kecilnya membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu terlihat lebih manis dan imut dari pemuda seumurannya. Tapi meski badan kecil dan tampangnya imut, tendangannya tidak bisa dikatakan main-main. Itu benar-benar... menyakitkan. Sehun berani jamin tentang itu.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Kau yakin tidak sengaja?"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dengan tegak. "Aku bersumpah," Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jarinya di samping telinga. "Itu benar-benar tidak di...sengaja..." nada suara Baekhyun menurun. "Maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau bukan orang yang kumaksud, jadi... tendangan itu termasuk ketidak sengajaan." Melihat Sehun masih menatapnya dengan diam, Baekhyun langsung mangatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, kalau kau tak bisa memaafkanku, kau bisa menendang bokongku juga sebagai balasan." Tanpa disuruh, Baekhyun segera berbalik, berdiri membelakangi Sehun sambil menunjukkan pantatnya. "Ayo, tendang saja, aku siap."

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada tingkah pemuda mungil yang baru ia temui itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum geli. "Hey, sudahlah. Aku memaafkanmu."

Baekhyun menoleh. "Benarkah?"

"Hm," Sehun mengangguk. "Asal kau tak lagi menendang pantat orang sembarangan tanpa melihat wajahnya terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun memutar badannya, kembali menghadap Sehun. Ia menunduk. "Tentu, aku tak akan mengulangi kejadian memalukan tersebut."

Sehun mengangguk. Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya. Pandangan Sehun berubah heran. "Ada apa? Aku sudah memaafkan mu bukan?"

"Emm," Baekhyun memilin sebentar ujung mantelnya. Sedikit merasa malu karena mau bertanya pada orang yang sudah ia celakai. "Bisa kau tunjukkan aku di mana kantor guru?"

Sehun lalu memperhatikan wajah dan penampilan Baekhyun dengan teliti. Ia baru menyadari kalau pemuda mungil di depannya hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dibalik mantelnya tanpa jas seragam sekolah. "Kau murid baru?"

"Ndeh." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah," Sehun lalu menunjuk ujung koridor. "Kau lurus saja ke sana, lalu belok kanan. Setelah itu, sebelum mencapai tangga kau belok kanan lagi, di tikungan kedua, kau belok kiri. Nah, ruangan yang menghadap ke barat itu ruang guru." Sehun kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Kau paham?"

Baekhyun balas menatap Sehun. "Iya. Aku paham." Ia mengangguk, meski nadanya terdengar ragu. "Terima kasih banyak." Ia membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah yang dikatakan Sehun.

Setelah belok kanan, Baekhyun berjalan lurus seorang diri. Dalam hati ia mulai merutuki kesalahannya tadi yang sudah salah sasaran. Tapi ia yakin, tadi ia melihat sosok Chanyeol dari jauh, kenapa tiba-tiba sosok tinggi itu berubah jadi sosok lain. Apa mungkin matanya sendiri mulai menipunya karena sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol?

"Aissh..." Baekhyun memukul kepalanya. "Aku bisa gila..."makinya, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa melihat sekeliling. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggapai lengannya dari belakang. Baekhyun tersentak, ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berkulit putih tadi –Sehun– sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak ingat yang ku katakan tadi? Kau harus belok kanan lagi sebelum melewati tangga." Sehun menunjuk ke belakang, ke arah tangga yang baru dilewati Baekhyun. Melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang masih tampak bingung, membuat Sehun menghela napas. "Sudahlah, biar ku antar kau sampai ruang guru."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemuda mungil itu, tangan Sehun yang tadi memegang lengan Baekhyun, berganti meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda mungil tersebut. "Ayo."

Baekhyun menuruti langkahnya di belakang Sehun seperti anak itik yang kehilangan induknya. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada tangan Sehun yang memegang pergelangan tangannya, lalu beralih ke arah Sehun yang berjalan di depannya. Pemuda itu tinggi, dengan kulit putih bersih, dan rambut coklat dengan poninya (seperti di exo 90:214 episode 1). Rahangnya tampak indah dengan wajah tampan seperti dalam komik. Entah karena efek sinar matahari atau apa, sosok Sehun terihat lebih bersinar di matanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, matanya berbinar menatap Sehun yang berjalan di depannya.

_Orang ini baik sekali... seperti ibu peri._

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Jadi, di masa Joseon–" Heechul menghentikan penjelasannya mengenai sejarah korea saat pintu kelas tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka. Tanpa ada ketukan, maupun salam. Ada tiga siswa –Chanyeol, Sehun. Kai– yang berdiri di sana, dan langsung berjalan memasuki kelas dengan santai. Seolah tak ada guru yang tengah mengajar.

Heechul menghela napas pelan. Mencoba menahan amarahya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali kembali melanjutkan pengajarannya. Meski ia tahu, tiga siswa barusan yang masuk belum tentu mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Chanyeol duduk di atas kursi, mengangkat kedua kakinya di atas meja, lalu bersandar pada kursi sambil memejamkan matanya, di sampingnya ada Sehun yang membuka sebuah novel dan terang-terangan membacanya di saat Heechul masih menerangkan pelajaran Sejarah. Sementara Kai duduk di belakang Sehun, membuka ponselnya dan memasang headset, entah apa yang ia lihat dalam layar ponselnya, yang jelas itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik saat seringai mesum mulai muncul di bibir pemuda tan itu.

Sementara di kelas lain. Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Tersenyum cerah menghadap ke arah teman-teman sekelas yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Murid pindahan dari China. Mohon bantuannya."

"Neh~" Dan sorakan meriah itu menyambut kehadiran Baekhyun sebagai murid baru di kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Sekolah baru yang megah ini tidak seburuk Baekhyun bayangkan. Semuanya tampak ramah. Apalagi salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kim Jongdae. Dia tampak begitu bersemangat berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Dia bilang, dia dulu juga pernah tinggal dan bersekolah di China saat smp. Jadi rasanya seperti bertemu teman lama saat Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid pindahan dari China.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Jongdae yang duduk di depan Baekhyun, memutar kursinya untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Well, untuk teman baru kita. Selamat datang di Dongshin High school~" Jongdae merentangkan tangannya ke samping menyambut Baekhyun, sementara murid lain hanya melirik sekilas kemudian menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah heboh Jongdae barusan. "Sekolahnya para dewa," tambah Jongdae lagi dengan nada yang terlalu dibuat-buat dan dibanggakan. Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka membalasnya.

"Sekolahnya para dewa?" ia mengulang.

Jongdae mengangguk semangat. "Tentu. Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa bersekolah di sini. Dan aku yakin, kau termasuk salah satu orang yang bukan sembarangan."

Baekhyun tidak ingin menyangkal hal itu. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Sebagai sesama teman yang pernah tinggal di China, aku dengan suka rela akan menawarkan diri sebagai tur-guide mu untuk melihat seluruh sekolah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Itu bagus." Baekhyun semakin bersemangat. "Sangat membantu agar aku tidak tersesat lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kajja!" Jongdae berdiri. Tapi saat ia teringat sesuatu, ia kembali mendudukan diri di atas kursi. "Tunggu!"

Baekhyun tak jadi mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi. "Ada apa?"

"Sebelum kita berkeliling, aku harus memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang penting." Jongdae mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat sambil menampilkan raut serius. "Ada sebuah peraturan tak tertulis di sekolah ini yang harus ditaati semua siswa."

Baekhyun menggerjap heran, tak mengerti dengan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba tampak begitu serius. "Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah membantah atau melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh X4 (baca: ex-four)."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berpikir kalau sekolah ini benar-benar menggelikan.

X4? Apa itu? Plagiat F4 dalam darama Boys Before Flower? Ayolah kawan, yang benar saja?

Awalnya Baekhyun tergelak saat Jongdae memberitahukan tentang X4, yaitu geng yang beranggota empat pemuda paling kaya raya yang sangat berpengaruh pada sekolah megah tersebut. Dia pikir Jongdae hanya mengatakan sebuah lelucon. Tapi begitu Jongdae tetap menampilkan wajah serius dan juga raut wajah tersingung saat Baekhyun tidak menganggap serius ucapannya. Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau serius?" Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

Jongdae mengangguk yakin.

"Heol. Apa-apaan itu? Jangan katakan padaku kalau pemimpin mereka itu tingginya lebih dari 180 dengan rambut kriting seperti Gu Junpyo?" kata Baekhyun setengah bercanda.

Kini Jongdae yang tergelak. "Mungkin memang terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi kau sepenuhnya benar Baek. Tingginya 184 cm, dan tahun lalu, di tahun pertama ia masuk ke sekolah ini, rambutnya dulu memang keriting..." Jongdae mendekat, sedikit berbisik agar tidak didengar orang lain. "...sangat keriting, dan berwarna pirang, hampir menyerupai sangkar burung berjalan."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. "Ini akan jadi daebak kalau Gu Jamdi-nya juga ada," Baekhyun menambahkan lelucon mereka. "Kau tahu, seperti seorang murid baru yang berani menentang segala perilaku Gu Junpyo."

Jongdae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau kan murid barunya, sekalian saja jadi Gu Jamdi."

"Mwoya? Kau pikir aku perempuan?" Baekhyun pura-pura kesal, tapi akhirnya mereka berdua kembali tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik, menatap Kai di sebrang meja makan kantin yang sedang mengunyah udang.

"Wae?" Kai protes dengan tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengedikan bahu, tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi jijiknya, ia membuang muka ke arah samping.

Sehun –yang duduk di samping Chanyeol– memandang Kai dengan raut protes. "Hentikan leluconmu itu Kai, kau membuat Chanyeol hyung tidak berserela makan."

"Kenapa?" Kai pura-pura memasang wajah sok polos, padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali tertawa evil. "Cara makanku biasa saja, mengapa kau jadi tidak berserala makan?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol hyung membenci udang." Sehun mengetuk kening Kai dengan sumpit.

Kai melotot. "Yach! Kau maknae! Berani memukul ku?" giliran Kai mengacungkan sumpit pada wajah Sehun.

Chanyeol menurunkan sumpit Kai, "Sudahlah, habiskan cepat makananmu itu."

Kai mencibir. "Tidak adil. Kau selalu saja membela maknae menyebalkan ini, hyung. Kalau saja ada Luhan hyung, dia pasti akan membela ku."

"Siapa bilang?" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku berani bertaruh Luhan hyung masih membela Sehun daripada kau."

"Tidak." Kai menggeleng. "Terakhir kali aku berdebat dengan Sehun, Luhan hyung membela-ku, kok."

"Itu lain cerita," sangkal Chanyeol "Karena waktu itu Luhan hyung–"

"Guys!" Sehun memotong, melemparkan sendoknya di atas piring. Chanyeol dan Kai tersentak. Sehun mengambil gelas dan menghabiskan minumannya, ia lalu berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai." Tak peduli dengan makanan yang masih tersisa banyak di atas piringnya, Sehun mengangkat nampan makanannya dan berjalan keluar dari meja kantin.

Chanyeol dan Kai saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau yang tadi memulai," tuding Chanyeol.

Kai mencibir pelan. "Selalu berakhir dengan aku yang disalahkan," gumamnya sambil memutar-mutar sumpit di atas piringnya.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung, kedua pemuda itu ikut-ikutan tak berselera makan setelah kepergian Sehun. Dengan gerakan bosan, Chanyeol mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya.

"Yach. Kau benar-benar troll!" suara nyaring dan tawa familiar menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Baekhyun membawa nampan makanan bersama seorang siswa lain yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. "Hentikan ceritamu itu Jongdae. Kau membuat perutku sakit." Senyuman Baekhyun begitu lebar di sela tawanya yang mulai mereda, sampai matanya terlihat semakin melengkung, menyipit dengan cute-nya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tertawa dengan orang lain, membuatnya ingin sekali mengganggu pemuda mungil itu. Ingin sekali...

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari Chanyeol karena terlalu asik dengan Jongdae di sampingnya. Dia terus berjalan melewati meja makan Chanyeol sambil membawa nampannya.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol terjulur keluar dari tempat duduknya, ingin menghadang langkah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun tersandung, terjatuh terselungkup di atas lantai dengan isi nampan yang juga terlempar berhamburan di depannya. Langkah Jongdae terhenti, melotot terkejut. Kai menoleh ke lantai setelah mendengar suara ribut tersebut.

Beberapa penghuni kantin mulai menghentikan kegiatannya, penasaran dengan asal keributan tersebut. Sehun yang baru meletakkan nampannya di counter piring kotor dekat pintu kantin, ikut menoleh ke sumber suara.

Kyungsoo –seorang siswa bermata bulat– yang duduk sendiri di meja yang paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian, tepatnya di samping Baekhyun yang menjatuhkan nampang piringnya, menghentikan gerakan sumpit ke mulutnya. Mata burung hantu yang lucu itu melihat penasaran ke arah siswa yang terselungkup di lantai.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang sudah jatuh dengan cerobohnya dan mengotorkan lantai ini," sindir Chanyeol. Ia menopang dagunya di atas meja sambil memandang Baekhyun yang masih terselungkup di lantai. "Ckckck, pantas saja. Kaki pendek seperti itu tidak bisa digunakan berjalan dengan baik, mau kupinjamkan kaki milikku yang lebih panjang, hm?" ia menyeringai di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun mendengus di posisinya. Dari suaranya saja yang sudah ia dengar, ia tahu siapa dalangnya tanpa berbalik untuk melihat. Jongdae yang tadi membatu di tempat, mulai begerak mendekati Baekhyun di lantai, membantunya berdiri.

"Bahkan untuk berdiri pun harus dibantu. Kasihan sekali kau..." Chanyeol kembali menyelutuk.

Baekhyun memutar badannya, tangannya sempat di tahan Jongdae saat ia hendak menghampiri Chanyeol, "Jangan melawan. Dia pemimpin X4," bisik Jongdae.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae terkejut. Jongdae pikir Baekhyun akan mundur dengan peringatannya. Tapi kilatan mata Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin marah, menghancurkan pemikiran Jongdae. Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongdae, pemuda mungil itu lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kursinya, seolah menyiapkan diri saat Baekhyun melangkah mendekatinya. Baekhyun terhenti satu langkah di depan Chanyeol. Pemuda mungil itu sedikit mendongak dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka, sementara Chanyeol –tanpa menghilangkan seringainya– balas menatap ke bawah.

"X4?" suara nyaring Baekhyun terdengar dengan nada menyindir. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya pemikiran sekonyol itu. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau menamai geng-mu itu dengan Triple X dan menyamai nama situs porno."

Jangan salahkan Jongdae dan beberapa siswa laki-laki yang berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat itu. Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka. "YACH, cebol! Jaga bicaramu itu–"

"Dan mengenai sindiranmu tadi," Baekhyun memotongnya dengan cepat. Tak peduli dengan kilatan mata Chanyeol yang berubah kesal karena perkataannya dipotong. "Kaki-ku ini tidak pendek. Kaki-mu saja yang kalsiumnya overdosis sampai menyamai panjangnya tali jemuran celana dalam, kau tahu."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, menahan amarah karena dipermalukan. Tangannya yang besar itu terayun menuju Baekhyun, entah ingin memukul atau mencekiknya. Tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Baekhyun yang langsung duduk berjongkok, kemudian memutar kakinya di atas lantai, menendang dari samping kedua kaki Chanyeol dalam satu kali ayunan. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol pun hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai dengan punggungnya yang membentur lebih dulu.

Bruuk!

Terdengar tarikan nafas terkejut dari beberapa siswi yang melihatnya. Suasana kantin tiba-tiba menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya, dan semua pandangan kini benar-benar terpusat pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Selagi Chanyeol meringis kesakitan di atas lantai. Baekhyun berdiri puas di depan kakinya. "Sekali lagi aku membuatnya impas. Kau membuatku jatuh tadi, dan sekarang kau pantas mendapatkan ini. Park-idiot-Chanyeol!"

Jongdae menepuk dahinya frustasi, mengesali kelakuan Baekhyun yang masih sempat bicara seperti itu di saat hampir semua perempuan di dalam kantin ini melemparkan 'tatapan kematian' ke arah Baekhyun.

Kai buru-buru keluar dari mejanya, lalu berjongkok di samping Chanyeol untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Oh, lihat. Siapa yang sekarang butuh bantuan untuk berdiri dengan kaki tali jemuran seperti itu." Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi, ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Ayo Jongdae."

Tapi Jongdae masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap was-was pada Baekhyun. "Kau berada dalam masalah besar, bung."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, merasa Jongdae terlalu berlebihan. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menunggu Jongdae. Tapi baru tiga langkah lagi ia ambil, sebuah potongan makanan basah tiba-tiba terlempar ke arah telinganya. Saus yang berwarna orange itu mengotori telinga, rambut hitam dan seragam di bahunya. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Belum sempat ia merespon sepenuhnya apa yang baru saja terjadi, tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan lemparan beberapa makanan basah maupun kering dari hampir seluruh siswi dalam kantin tersebut.

Bau bumbu yang menyengat, rasa cairan lengket di rambut-leher-wajahnya, entah makanan atau bekas makanan apa saja sudah mengotori rambut hitam, wajah, dan seragam Baekhyun. Telinganya pun terasa berdenging dengan suara dari lemparan dan teriakan makian dari para siswi perempuan. Hanya sepuluh detik, tapi Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya itu sudah merasa menjadi seperti tempat pelemparan sampah. Entah bagaimana atau apa yang menghentikan 'ajang' lemparan mereka dalam sepuluh detik itu, Baekhyun tak bisa melihat ataupun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tau-tau sudah ada yang menarik lengannya, menyeret untuk berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Baekhyun mengusap kelopak matanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang diseret oleh seseorang. Ia perlahan mengintip ke depan, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menariknya pergi dari keributan yang ia timbulkan di kantin. Sosok laki-laki yang berjalan di depan dan menarik lengannya itu, adalah sosok yang sama yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

_Ibu peri_-nya...

Sehun.

...

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Kai masih berdiri di tempat, melihat punggung belakang Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berjalan pergi keluar wilayah kantin sekolah.

"Apa kau kenal dengan siswa tadi?" Kai bersuara dengan penasaran.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada biasa. "Tidak."

Kai menoleh, merasa ada yang ganjil dengan jawaban itu. Tapi ia tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut saat menyadari ada kemarahan yang masih coba Chanyeol tahan di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa Sehun mengenalnya," Kai berkomentar sendiri. "Mana mungkin ia membawa siswa itu pergi kalau ia tidak mengenalnya, iya kan?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi..." Kai melanjutkan komentarnya sendiri. "Aku sendiri seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana yah?"

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus mengikuti langkah Sehun yang masih menarik lengannya dalam diam. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor dengan beberapa siswa yang berbisik di sekitar mereka, sampai ke koridor gedung yang mulai menyepi.

Sehun berhenti di depan dua pintu almoni besar. Ia mendorongnya, sambil menarik Baekhyun di belakangnya untuk melangkah masuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun sempat menganga saat melihat kolam renang berukuran besar dengan air biru bening di dalam aula tersebut. Sehun membawanya berjalan melewati pinggir kolam renang, menuju pintu lain di sisi ruangan. Dalam ruang selanjutnya, Baekhyun melihat deretan lemari loker yang berjejer rapi.

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Baekhyun. Lalu berjalan menuju salah satu loker. Sehun menekan beberapa tombol kunci lokernya sambil membelakangi Baekhyun. Pemuda itu dengan diam mengambil handuk di dalam lokernya, lalu menyodorkan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ada shower di sebelah sana," Sehun menunjuk pintu putih di sisi lain ruangan. "Kau bisa membersihkan tubuhmu di dalam sana."

Baekhyun menerima handuk tersebut. "Terima kasih. Tapi... aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi? Mengapa... mereka semua tadi tiba-tiba melempariku? Dan, dan juga..." Baekhyun diam, terlalu bingung dengan situasi yang baru saja ia terima.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun lama. Ia menyimpan tangannya di dalam saku celana. "Kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengerjap, matanya lalu bergulir ke arah lain, menghindar kontak mata dengan Sehun. "Tidak juga sih..." jawabnya ambigu.

"Kau tahu, kau baru saja mempermalukan ahli waris perusahan Park Konstruksi, sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini. Dan kau juga baru saja menjatuhkan Chanyeol di depan seluruh penggemarnya tadi. Jadi," Sehun sengaja mengantung kalimatnya agar Baekhyun bisa menebak dan memahaminya sendiri.

"Penggemar?" Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Maksudmu, mereka tadi melempariku makanan karena marah gara-gara aku sudah menjatuhkan Chanyeol ke lantai?" Baekhyun memasang wajah tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas tak percaya. "Sulit dipercaya," ia bergumam sendiri. Matanya kembali beralih pada Sehun. "Terimakasih kau sudah menghentikan lemparan mereka." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum diantara wajahnya yang terlihat kotor dengan saus.

Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat, tersenyum geli. Tangannya terulur untuk mencabut potongan daun seledri yang tersangkut di poni hitam Baekhyun. "Bukan aku yang menghentikan mereka," katanya sambil membuang daun itu kesamping. "Mereka semua tidak akan berhenti kalau bukan Chanyeol hyung sendiri yang memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti."

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tadi tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Sehun. "Teriakan Chanyeol untuk meminta mereka berhenti melempar. Aku hanya menarikmu keluar dari tempat itu sebelum Chanyeol hyung maupun para penggemarnya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih padamu."

Mata Baekhyun bergulir ke bawah. "Kalau begitu Chanyeol akan marah padamu."

"Tidak akan," kata Sehun yakin. "Aku adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya, Chanyeol hyung tidak akan pernah bisa marah padaku."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut. "Adik? Ku kira Chanyeol itu anak tunggal."

"Nah, sekarang aku makin penasaran seberapa jauh kau mengenal Chanyeol-hyung?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Matanya kembali melirik ke lantai.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa," kata Sehun saat Baekhyun terlihat enggan untuk menjawab. "Yang kumaksud hubungan hyung-dongsaeng itu bukan karena ikatan darah. Ini seperti hubungan persahabatan yang terjalin sejak kecil dan sudah menyamai saudara. Seperti itulah aku dan Chanyeol-hyung."

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Sehun mengecek arlojinya. "Sepuluh menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir. Sebaiknya kau segera membersikah dirimu."

"Aish. Kau benar. Aku benar-benar kacau." Baekhyun mengendus bahunya yang kotor oleh makanan, dan ia langsung mengernyit jijik sambil bergetar sendiri.

Sehun yang menemukan tingkah Baekhyun terlihat lucu itu tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Tapi baju seragamku sudah kotor begini?" keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pergi membeli yang baru untuk gantinya," kata Sehun. "Tentu saja kau berutang padaku. Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, bukan?" tambah Sehun cepat sebelum Baekhyun berucap.

Wajah terkejut Baekhyun berubah menjadi lebih bersinar dengan senyumannya. "Tentu. Aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia berbalik, hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu," seru Baekhyun menyela gerakan Sehun. "Kau sudah menolongku dua kali, tapi kita bahkan belum sempat berkenalan." Baekhyun menggusap punggung tangannya saat Sehun kembali menatapnya. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Ahh... rasanya aneh saat aku memperkenalkan diri dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini."

"Tak apa," balas Sehun. "Aku Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di bawah pancuran air shower. Secepat mungkin ia membersihkan ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya dengan guyuran air. Ia bisa melakukan mandi ulang yang lama setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Karena itu ia hanya menggunakan waktu tak lebih dari tujuh menit, untuk keluar dari ruangan shower itu dan melangkah memasuki ruang loker.

Hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggang, dan beberapa tetes dari rambut hitam yang basah. Baekhyun berhenti di depan bangku kayu terdekat dari depan pintu ruangan shower. Ada seragam yang terlipat rapi di atas bangku tersebut.

Baru saja jemari lentik Baekhyun ingin mengambil seragam itu, ia mendengar langkah sepatu lain di belakangnya. "Sehun?" Baekhyun berbalik.

Tampak Chanyeol berdiri seorang diri di depannya dengan jarak lima langkah.

Bahu telanjang Baekhyun sempat menegang. Tapi ia segera mengendalikan dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sinis.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Matanya terus menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Yach! Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ulang Baekhyun, merasa jengah ditatap seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau..." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menekan. "Seharusnya tidak bersekolah di sini. Kau tidak boleh bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Aishh. Tidak cukup kah kau selalu muncul di rumahku, bahkan di kamarku? Aku muak melihat wajah jelekmu itu di mana-mana. Bahkan di sekolahku kau juga muncul dengan tawa jelek bersama teman bodohmu itu."

Baekhyun mengeram menahan amarah. "Kau pikir aku menginginkan hal itu, hah?" bentaknya tak mau kalah. "Aku melakukan ini semua karena perintah ayahmu!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Benar. Ayah yang bodoh," makinya. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut.

"Anak tak tahu diri," sindir Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya tak peduli. Baekhyun berbalik, mengambil seragam bersih yang terlipat di atas bangku. Ia merentangkan kemeja putih berlengan panjang di depan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengernyit saat menyadari ukurannya kelewat besar dari tubuhnya. "Apa Sehun tidak salah membeli ukurannya?" gumamnya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Sehun?" celetuk Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Baekhyun menggenakan kemeja itu sambil membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengatakan padanya tentang hubungan kita kan?"

"Memang kita punya hubungan apa?" Baekhyun mengancingkan kemeja putihnya.

"Yach! Pendek! Tatap wajah lawan bicaramu saat kau sedang bicara!"

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia berbalik. "Apa sih sebenarnya maumu?" tanyanya kesal. "Apa kau mau aku memperkenalkan diri kepada seluruh sekolah kalau aku calon tunanganmu? Dan mendapatkan target bully dari seluruh para penggemar gilamu itu, hah?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk," balas Chanyeol ringan. "Tapi sayangnya aku tak ingin merusak reputasiku hanya karena status bertunangan dengan seorang laki-laki pendek dan jelek seperti mu."

Baekhyun menahan keras keinginannya untuk tidak menendang wajah angkuh Chanyeol yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan jatuhnya sehelai handuk putih yang masih melilit di pinggang Baekhyun.

Mengapa berbicara dengan Chanyeol selalu menguras emosinya?

"Kapan kau akan berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun sinis. "Kapan kau akan menghentikan semua permainan konyolmu ini? Mulai dari berpura-pura menjadi autis dan menipu teman kencan butamu, kau pikir itu candaan yang lucu? Lalu setelah itu kau bilang kau mau bertunangan denganku agar bisa menyiksa ku. Tidak kah kau berpikir kalau kau itu sangat kekanakan? Apa kau pikir hubungan pertunangan itu juga sebuah lelucon yang lucu untukmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu pertunangan ini salah. Dan itu semua karenamu!" tuding Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Iya. Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar kalau kau tidak datang dalam kencan buta itu dan menyamar sebagai perempuan. Aku sedang mencari seorang wanita, bukan laki-laki, brengsek!" Chanyeol memaki. "Benar, aku pernah bilang menginginkan pertunangan denganmu agar bisa memberi-mu pelajaran. Tapi aku tidak serius dengan itu semua! Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh mau merelakan hidupku untuk menikah dengan seorang laki-laki? Sial. Aku paling benci gay!"

Baekhyun tersentak, menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Lalu... pertunangan ini–"

"Ayahku." kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan. "Ayahku dengan segala pemikiran bodohnya itu yang sudah menjebakku. Jika aku melawan, dia akan mencabut segala fasilitas milikku."

"Huh," Baekhyun mendengus mengejek. "Benar. Kau anak manja kaya raya dengan segala kemewahan bodohmu itu," sindirnya sambil memutar bola mata.

"Karena itu, kau harus menemui ayahku dan meminta pertunangan konyol ini dibatalkan," tambah Chanyeol dengan nada perintah.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Aku punya alasan tertentu mengapa aku tidak bisa menolak pertunangan ini. Aku tak punya pilihan lain di sini." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, kembali membelakangi Chanyeol. Lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menggenakan pakaian seragamnya yang sempat tertunda.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun sudah berada di ujung handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Ia ingin melepasnya untuk bisa menggenakan boxer dan celananya. Sedikit ragu melakukan hal itu di depan Chanyeol, tapi setelah mengingat perkataan Chanyeol yang bilang ia benci gay, membuat Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin tertarik padanya.

Baekhyun sudah siap melepaskan handuknya, saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan nafas hangat yang berhembus di leher samping bahunya dari belakang.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," bisik Chanyeol –dengan suara husky– yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk di samping telinga pemuda mungil itu. "Aku tidak peduli alasan apa yang kau punya sampai tak bisa membatalkan pertunangan sialan ini. Tapi akan ku pastikan kalau aku sendiri yang akan membuat kau membatalkan pertunangan ini, bagaimana pun caranya. Tak peduli jika aku harus membawamu ke dalam neraka dunia sekalipun untuk memaksamu membatalkannya."

Setelah itu Chanyeol berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang masih mematung di tempat.

_Neraka dunia..._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Matanya bertumpu pada garis tangan nasib yang terukir di telapak tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman begitu?" ia berbisik sendiri. "Kau bahkan tak tahu neraka dunia macam apa yang sudah pernah kulewati... kau sama sekali tidak tahu..."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan benar-benar kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas merah bata berlambang DHS (Dongshin High school) di dada kirinya, terlihat lebih panjang dari lengannya sendiri, membuat ia terpaksa menggulung ujung lengannya berapa kali, begitu pun celana berwarna coklat kream yang ia gulung di bawahnya.

Mencoba tak peduli dengan beberapa bisikan atau lirikan tidak mengenakkan dari beberapa siswa yang ia lewati di sepanjang koridor. Baekhyun berjalan sendiri sambil melihat sekeliling, berusaha mengingat jalan mana menuju kelasnya.

"Baekhyun-sshi!" seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh, ia melihat Sehun berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Aku mencari mu di ruang loker dekat kolam renang tadi, tapi kau–" Sehun terhenti. Ia memandang teliti seragam yang dikenakan Baekhyun. "Darimana kau mendapatkan seragam itu?"

Baekhyun menampilkan raut wajah bingung. "Bukannya ini darimu? Aku menemukannya di atas bangku kayu dekat pintu. Ku kira kau sengaja meninggalkannya di situ untukku."

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun mengangkat tas karton yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

Baekhyun menerimanya, ia melihat isinya. Ada seragam DHS yang masih terlipat rapi dalam plastik putih di dalamnya. Baekhyun kembali mendongak menatap Sehun. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Itu baju seragam yang baru saja kubeli untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, seragam siapa yang kupakai ini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun berpikir sesaat, "Masa' sih?" gumamnya menduga-duga sambil mengingat Chanyeol yang tadi bersamanya di ruang loker. "Ah, mana mungkin." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apanya?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Oh ya, mumpung aku sudah bertemu kau di sini, bisa minta tolong tunjukan arah ke kelasku?" sebisa mungkin Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas –yang terlihat makin imut.

Sebelas alis Sehun tertekuk. "Kau tersesat lagi?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan ceringan lebar.

"Dasar." Sehun mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ayo, lewat sini."

Senyuman Baekhyun melebar, mengikuti langkah Sehun sambil mengayunkan tas karton di sebelah tangannya. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Sehun-ah."

"Kita baru bertemu tadi pagi, dan kau sudah memanggilku dengan seakrab itu?"

"Well, aku memang sedang mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan orang sebaik dirimu," jawab Baekhyun jujur. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak." Sehun memelankan sebentar langkahnya agar Baekhyun bisa menyusul dan berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. "Sepertinya kau tipe orang yang cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain."

"Yah, begitulah," Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi, jangan harap dengan begitu aku mau melupakan hutang-mu tentang seragam baru yang kubeli."

"Hehehe... kau tau saja maksudku." Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri. "Jadi, berapa harga seragam ini?"

"Aku berencana ingin menaikkan dua kali lipat dengan harga aslinya."

" Hey, jangan bercanda!" Saat Baekhyun terkejut dan menampilkan wajah panik yang malah terlihat lucu, pemuda tampan di sampingnya –yang terus berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku– hanya menampilkan senyuman tipis nan tampan yang penuh pesona.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Lewat jam tiga sore, beberapa siswa-siswi DHS terlihat sudah melewati halaman depan gedung besar sekolah tersebut untuk pulang menuju rumah masing-masing atau singgah lebih dulu ke tempat lain. Di pinggir halaman menuju gerbang sekolah, ada sebuah mobil mewah merah yang terpakir di sana, cukup menarik perhatian banyak siswa. Apalagi dengan sosok gadis cantik bertubuh bak model yang sedang berdiri bersandar di samping kop depan mobil.

Itu Krystal, lengkap dengan seragam sailor merah mudanya dari sekolah khusus perempuan yang masih ia kenakan. Rambutnya terurai di depan bahu kanannya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan perut, mengangkat dagu dan memasang wajah angkuh. Cukup bangga mendapatkan lirikan maupun siulan menggoda dari beberapa siswa laki-laki yang melewatinya, ataupun bisikan-bisikan risih dan cemburu dari kumpulan para yeoja.

Penampilan Krystal yang mencolok itu tentu saja cukup menarik perhatian Baekhyun saat ia berjalan keluar gedung. Pemuda mungil itu segera berjalan menghampiri saudara tirinya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Krystal menoleh. Ia tersenyum. "Hi Bacon. Bagaimana harimu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Katakan saja apa maumu ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memamerkan mobilku padamu. Bagaimana?" Krystal mengusap kop mobil merahnya yang terlihat mengkilat. "Makin hari makin terlihat keren kan?" ia tersenyum bangga.

"Terserah katamu." Baekhyun melirik jendela mobil, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda dengan lengan berotot –ia menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan– sedang duduk di kursi kemudi sambil menelpon dengan seseorang. "Siapa itu?"

Krystal mengerling bangga. "Pacarku. Namanya Kim Jonghyun. Dia ketua senat di universitasnya. Tampan, seksi, dan pintar. Keren kan aku dapat pacar mahasiswa?" Krystal mengibaskan pelan rambut panjangnya. "Selama ini dia juga yang mengantarku kemana-mana. Katanya dia akan mengantarku terus sampai aku mendapatkan sim-ku sendiri."

"Wow, pacar sekaligus supir pribadi. Bagus," kata Baekhyun menyindir.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu karena aku mendapatkan pacar yang lebih keren dari tunanganmu itu." Krystal mencibir. Gadis itu lalu memperhatikan pintu gedung sekolah di belakang Baekhyun. "Jadi, dimana tunanganmu itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Krystal dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ah, itu dia." Tubuh Krystal langsung berdiri tegak dari sandaran pada mobil. "Oppa!" ia berseru, sambil melambai dan tersenyum lebar. Mengabaikan pandangan aneh Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya, Krystal berjalan melewati pemuda mungil itu untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di antara Sehun dan Kai.

"Annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol oppa!" sapa Krystal lagi dengan senyuman manisnya setelah berdiri di depan tiga pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Krystal cemberut. "Oppa, ini aku, Krystal. Masa kau sudah melupakanku? Aku ini saudaranya tunangan–hmmph!" tangan besar Chanyeol langsung membengkap mulut Krystal. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan cepat melompat ke sisi Krystal dan menahannya untuk tidak bicara lebih. Apalagi dengan suara yang lumayan keras didengar oleh siswa-siswa di sekelilingnya, termasuk teman-temannya. Sehun dan Kai.

"Tunangan?" Kai bertanya penasaran.

"Tunangan siapa?" Sehun ikut bertanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa." Ia lalu menoleh pada Krystal di dalam rangkulannya yang masih ia bekap mulutnya. "Aku harus pergi dulu karena ada urusan sebentar dengan gadis ini." Chanyeol segera menarik Krytal menjauh, menuju parkiran mobilnya, sebelum Kai dan Sehun sempat bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Baekhyun berkomentar sendiri, melihat adegan itu dari jauh. Ia melirik ke dalam mobil Krystal di sampingnya. Terlihat Jonghyun masih berbicara melalui ponselnya dan sesekali tertawa. "Mwoya? Pacar macam apa orang ini?" Baekhyun lalu mendengus.

_Sudahlah, apa peduliku?_ pikirnya, mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan orang-orang menyebalkan seperti mereka. Satu lirikan lagi Baekhyun arahkan pada punggung tegap Chanyeol yang sedang menyeret Krystal menuju arena parkir, kemudian Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, berjalan pergi melewati gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit masih terlihat sama saat Baekhyun berkunjung ke sana lusa kemarin. Ayahnya yang tak sadarkan diri juga masih terlihat dalam kondisi sama di atas ranjang dalam kamar rawat inap VIP tersebut. Masih dengan berbagai alat bantu untuk terus membuat Ayahnya bernafas dan selang infus yang menyalurkan vitamin ke dalam tubuhnya.

Seperti hari sebelumnya. Baekhyun yang datang berkunjung itu duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur, masih dengan seragam DHS yang ia kenakan dan tas sekolah yang ia letakkan di samping kakinya.

"Ayah..." bisiknya memulai. "Memilih bersekolah di sini adalah hal yang buruk," ujarnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, pilihanku kembali ke Korea adalah pilihan yang buruk. Sejak aku kembali ke negara ini, entah kenapa nasib sial selalu mendatangiku. Seperti hari-hari sebelum aku pindah ke China. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku? Atau memang aku tak pernah cocok untuk tinggal di sini? Entahlah, aku sungguh tidak tahu."

Tak peduli sang ayah yang berbaring di atas ranjang itu tidak memberinya respon apapun. Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan satu arahnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa ayah senang atau tidak kalau ayah tahu, putramu yang nakal ini telah kembali dari China. Apa Ayah akan senang, atau Ayah tetap marah padaku?" Baekhyun lalu tertawa kecil, yang mana tawanya malah terdengar menyedihkan.

Ia menunduk, menatap tangannya yang saling bertautan di pangkuannya, bergetar kecil. "Maafkan aku," nada suaranya semakin mengecil dengan getir. "Kumohon maafkan aku ayah, meski aku tidak tahu dimana letak salahku, tapi kumohon, kumohon berhenti menghukumku seperti ini."

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon segeralah bangun Ayah. Karena hanya kau yang kupunya saat ini..."

Dan satu tetes bening air mata terjatuh di atas telapak tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

"Ceritakan aku mengenai laki-laki pendek itu, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," perintah Chanyeol, lalu meminum secangkir coklat hangat yang disuguhkan waiter cafe di atas meja bundar di hadapannya. Udara sore di luar cafe terasa dingin hari ini, terlihat dari langit kelabu yang tertutup awan mendung di balik kaca dinding cafe di samping Chanyeol.

Krystal yang duduk di sebrang meja Chanyeol, tengah cemberut kecil. "Mengapa membicarakan orang lain di saat kita tengah berkencan berdua?" Mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Chanyeol, Krystal langsung mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang canggung. "Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih, dan kau sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan saudara tiriku."

"Jangan pernah katakan itu di depan teman-temanku. Tak ada yang tahu sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan."

"Ohh, begitu? Kenapa mereka tidak tahu?"

"Bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku di awal tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan lain?" Chanyeol mulai kesal.

Krystal menelan ludah saat nada suara Chanyeol meninggi di depannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Krystal-sshi. Kau sudah mendapatkan kesan buruk dariku sejak aku tahu kalau kau menyuruh saudaramu itu mengantikan dirimu di kencan buta kita dan menipuku. Apalagi yang kau suruh itu adalah seorang laki-laki dan menyamar menjadi perempuan. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku setelah mengetahui kenyataan bodoh itu, hah?"

Krystal menunduk. "Maaf," cicitnya takut di bawah tatapan tajam Chanyeol. "Lagipula ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Aku tidak akan menyuruhnya, kalau Baekhyun sendiri tidak memaksa aku untuk memberikan mobil sebagai imbalan."

"Apa?"

Krystal mengintip sebentar ke depan, melihat wajah Chanyeol tampak terkejut. "Baekhyun sendiri yang memaksaku, ia meminta mobilku, sebagai imbalan penyamarannya menjadi diriku dalam kencan buta itu."

"Hanya karena mobil?"

"Emm, ya..."

"Bajingan kecil itu," desis Chanyeol sambil melempar pandangan keluar kaca di sampingnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi berlari keluar cafe untuk berburu Baekhyun, setelah itu ia akan mengikat pemuda mungil itu di atas ranjangnya, lalu menyiksanya.

Tunggu, mengapa harus diikat di atas ranjang?

Bayangan saat Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menindih Baekhyun di atas ranjang lusa kemarin, saat dimana kaos Baekhyun tersibak ke atas dan menunjukkan kulit putih mulus di perut ratanya, juga wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang memerah malu. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, menghilangkan ingatan aneh itu. Ia mendesah kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku tentangnya?"

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu tentang Baekhyun?"

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti bertanya dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah," Krystal sebenarnya tak pernah mengalah pada siapa pun. Tapi karena Chanyeol terlihat lebih angkuh dari dirinya, dan juga lebih menyeramkan saat marah. Krystal jadi tidak punya pilihan. Dalam hati Krystal bertanya-tanya. Apa Baekhyun mampu menghadapi orang seperti Chanyeol? Yang satu tingkat keangkuhannya lebih tinggi dari Krystal.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana? Memangnya kau ingin tahu Baekhyun tentang apa? Warna kesukaannya? Makanan kesukaannya? Hobinya atau apa?"

"Bukan hal murahan seperti itu." Chanyeol mengernyit jijik. Krystal tak tahu kenapa.

"Lalu seperti apa?"

"Kudengar selama tiga tahun ini ia tinggal di China. Aku ingin tahu, mengapa dia pindah sendirian ke sana? Apa yang dia lakukan di sana? Dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba kembali? Aku tahu itu bukan karena ia ingin sekolah yang lebih bagus di luar negeri. Karena menurut informan yang kusuruh, sekolahnya di China bukanlah sekolah yang terkenal."

Sebenarnya Krystal ingin bertanya mengapa Chanyeol mengetahui itu dari orang suruhannya, bukannya langsung bertanya saja dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Krystal segera mengurungkan niatnya bertanya. Tak ingin kembali kena marah dari Chanyeol.

"Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea, karena Ayahnya, maksudku Ayah tiriku. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ia akhirnya kembali. Ku pikir dia akan terus menjadi keras kepala selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali ke negara ini. Tapi ternyata, kecelakaan yang menimpa Ayah mampu membuat hatinya bergerak untuk kembali." Krystal tersenyum miris di akhir kalimat.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang Ayah kalian yang mengalami kecelakan mobil tunggal di daerah pegunungan sebulan yang lalu. Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Masih koma, di rumah sakit." Krystal menjawab dengan nada biasa, tanpa ada rasa sedih atau pun menyesal. Gadis itu tampak biasa saja saat ia meminum milky-shake pesanannya. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan terkejut kalau kau tahu mengapa Baekhyun pindah sendiri ke China dan tinggal bersama kakeknya di sana."

"Memangnya karena apa?"

"Alasan yang sama, karena Ayahnya."

"Maksudmu?"

Krystal tak langsung menjawab. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap permukaan gelas minumannya. Tatapannya jatuh di atas meja. Diam-diam ia menelan ludahnya saat mengingat flashback lama. Alasan mengapa Baekhyun pergi, sekaligus alasan mengapa Krystal mulai membenci ayah tirinya.

"Ayah sendiri yang mengusirnya," sekilas Krystal mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia mengusir Baekhyun karena Baekhyun ketahuan mencuri perhiasan Ibuku."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong memasuki salah satu kamar inap VIP untuk mengecek rutin pasiennya, dengan seorang suster yang membawa catatan kondisi pasien yang mengikutinya di belakang. Dokter bujang itu cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran anak muda berseragam sekolah tinggi yang duduk di samping ranjang, membelakangi pintu.

"Ada pengunjung rupanya," kata Dokter berkaca mata tersebut sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati sisi lain ranjang pasiennya.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia langsung berdiri, sedikit membungkuk memberi salam. "Sore Dokter."

Jaejoong balas dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman ramahnya. "Aku senang akhirnya pasien–" Jaejoong berhenti untuk membaca ulang nama pasien di dalam daftar catatan yang dibawa susternya. "–Byun Yunho-sshi mendapatkan pengunjung. Sudah lama sekali, sejak ia pertama kali dirawat di kamar ini dan Aku hanya bertemu dengan istrinya satu kali saat itu."

"Maaf tentang hal itu. Aku putranya, dan baru saja kembali dari China setelah mendengar kondisi Ayahku. Mulai saat ini aku akan rutin mengunjunginya."

"Itu bagus. Saat ini kondisi tubuh pasien sudah mulai stabil setelah menjalani operasi keduanya minggu lalu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan keinginan dari pasien sendiri untuk membuat ia sadar. Kehadiran orang terdekat yang terus menemaninya memang sangat diperlukan di saat seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti Dok, sebisa mungkin aku akan menemaninya."

"Tapi kuharap itu tidak akan menganggu kegiatan sekolahmu, anak muda." Jaejoong melirik seragam yang digenakan Baekhyun. "Ada banyak suster di sini dan aku sebagai dokter yang menanganinya akan terus mengeceknya dengan rutin. Jadi kau jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Jaejoong mulai memansang stetoskop di telinganya dan memeriksa kondisi tubuh Yunho yang berbaring di atas ranjang pasiennya. Setelahnya, ia memperbaiki kacamatanya, meminta daftar kesehatan dari suternya dan menulis beberapa hal di atasnya. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebrang meja. Dua kali lirikan, dan Jaejoong langsung tersadar.

"Ah, kau kenalannya Chanyeol bukan?" tebak Jaejong tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tersentak. "Chanyeol?"

"Iya. Kau kenal dengan bocah tinggi itu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ekspresi bingung. Jaejoong lalu tertawa kecil.

"Pantas aku merasa ada yang familiar," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka ini bisa begitu kebetulan. Dan aku senang kau sudah sembuh dari demam mu."

Baekhyun yang tak mengerti menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya. Mengerti dengan ekspresi pemuda manis di depannya, Jaejoong langsung menjelaskan.

"Selain dokter di sini, aku juga dokter pribadi keluarga Park, juga teman dekat presider Yoochun. Sabtu kemarin Chanyeol menelponku dengan panik dan menyuruhku segera datang ke rumahnya hanya karena kau sedang demam waktu itu." Jaejoong tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian saat itu, apalagi wajah Chanyeol yang memerah saat ia main-main menggodanya. "Mulai sekarang jaga kesehatan dan dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai Chanyeol memanggil seluruh dokter di negeri ini hanya karena jarimu berdarah oleh jarum," canda Jaejoong kemudian.

Tapi Baekhyun masih mengerjap dan mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Langit terlihat makin mendung, angin pun semakin berhembus menambah hawa dingin sore hari. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang tak membawa payung atau pun jas hujan, mempercepat langkah mereka di trotoar pejalan kaki. Sementara mereka yang membawa payung, mulai membuka dan mengangkat di atas kepala, bersiap setiap saat jika hujan tiba-tiba menimpa mereka.

Diantara sibuknya pejalan kaki tersebut, Baekhyun melangkah dengan pelan, kepala menunduk, menatap tiap langkah dari sepatunya yang menapak di atas trotoar. Ada satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

Chanyeol.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Baekhyun saat pertama kali ia bertemu Chanyeol. Senyuman lebar yang bodoh itu, kelakuannya yang begitu kekanakan dan sangat manja padanya. Tapi sikap manis itu semua hanya bertahan selama tiga hari dalam kencan buta mereka.

Setelah itu... setelah semua kebenaran itu terungkap, sikap Chanyeol berubah.

Tatapan tajamnya, kelakuannya yang kasar, dan kata-kata mengejek yang menusuk hati. Baekhyun tidak yakin apa itu semua memang sifat asli Chanyeol, atau ia memang bersikap seperti itu karena marah Baekhyun telah menipunya dalam kencan buta itu?

Setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang lain dari dokter pribadi keluarga Park tadi, juga perkataan Sehun mengenai Chanyeol lah yang menyuruh siswi-siwi di kantin tadi untuk menghentikan lemparan makanan pada Baekhyun, dan fakta tentang baju seragam bersih yang diletakkan di atas bangku kayu dalam ruang loker bersamaan dengan munculnya Chanyeol saat itu.

Semua fakta itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Seperti apa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya?

Apa Chanyeol itu benar-benar orang brengsek yang selama ini Baekhyun duga? Atau sebenarnya Chanyeol itu...

Satu per satu, kalimat Chanyeol yang kasar padanya kembali tergiang dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

"_Kau bukan siapa-siapa."_

Iya, Baekhyun memang bukan siapa-siapa.

"_Aku bahkan menganggapmu sebagai musuhku di sini."_

Musuh? Bukan teman, apalagi tunangan. Tapi musuh, iya kan?

"_Aku muak melihat wajah jelekmu itu di mana-mana."_

Jelek? Yaah... mungkin ia memang harus sadar diri. –Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"_Bahkan di sekolahku kau juga muncul dengan tawa jelek bersama teman bodohmu itu."_

Mengapa ia harus ikut mengatai teman baru Baekhyun? Jongdae tak salah apapun, iya kan?

"_Aku sedang mencari wanita, bukan laki-laki, brengsek!"_

Baekhyun sudah tahu itu!

"_Aku paling benci gay!"_

Baekhyun baru tahu tentang itu...

Langkah pemuda mungil itu terhenti di pinggir jalan. Ia menengadah, melihat langit mendung di atas sana.

Chanyeol homophobic... Baekhyun baru tahu... dan ia merasa begitu salah... entah kenapa...

Satu tarikan nafas panjang ia ambil, berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Baekhyun lalu melihat jalan raya, ingin mencegat salah satu taxi kosong. Tapi saat matanya melihat ke seberang jalan, ke sebuah cafe dengan dinding kaca yang membuat ia bisa melihat ke dalam.

Ia melihat Chanyeol duduk di samping kaca, dengan Krytal di seberang mejanya. Krystal sedang menyedot minuman sambil memeriksa ponselnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol...

...menoleh ke arah kaca, menatap Baekhyun entah sejak kapan, dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan yang Baekhyun tak mengerti artinya.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Saat itu, Chanyeol hanya iseng menatap ke arah jalan raya di luar sana setelah pembicaraannya dengan Krystal selesai. Krystal sedang mencoba menghubungi pacarnya, sementara Chanyeol sendiri masih terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Saat ia melihat pejalan kaki di seberang jalan secara random, mata Chanyeol lalu terhenti pada sosok pemuda familiar yang menggenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Itu Baekhyun, yang sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan, menengadah ke atas langit yang mendung. Membiarkan angin sore membelai helaian rambut hitam pendeknya...

Chanyeol masih betah memandangnya dari jauh, bahkan saat Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh dan menatapnya balik, Chanyeol masih diam memandangnya. Tapi selang lima detik kemudian, sebuah truk mobil pengangkat barang berhenti di depan Baekhyun, menghalangi arah pandang Chanyeol pada pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Pacarku masih dalam perjalanan ke sini untuk menjemputku," kata Krystal di sebrang mejanya. Chanyeol tidak peduli, matanya masih menatap tajam kontrainer mobi truk yang masih berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tatapannya yang tajam itu seolah ingin melobangi truk tersebut.

"Langitnya makin mendung, sebentar lagi pasti hujan," kata Krystal lagi, ikut menoleh memandang kaca di samping mereka.

Truk di seberang jalan akhirnya kembali melanjutkan jalannya, tapi setelah mobil truk itu menyinkir, sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di sana juga telah menghilang. Alis Chanyeol langsung berkerut.

"Tuh kan, hujan," kata Krystal, menginformasikan bahwa hujan mulai turun, pelan-pelan dan langsung turun dengan lebatnya. Seperti langit yang begitu mendung, hujan di sore hari ini, juga langsung deras menghujani bumi.

Bahu Chanyeol langsung menegang.

"Di luar pasti dingin sekali," komentar Krystal melihat embun yang langsung membentuk di kaca dinding cafe, memblurkan pandangan ke luar sana. "Untung kita masih berada di cafe dan ditemani suhu penghangat udara. Semoga saja Jonghyun oppa membawa mantel untuk–Oh, Chanyeol oppa?" Krystal menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di samping cangkir coklat panasnya. "Ini bayaran untuk pesananmu juga." Singkatnya dan langsung pergi keluar cafe, setelah sempat merampas salah satu payung pengunjung cafe yang baru saja masuk, tak lupa dengan beberapa lembar uang yang Chanyeol letakkan secara sepihak di kantong mantel pria yang ia rebut payungnya.

Krystal melongo di tempat dengan kelakuan Chanyeol tersebut. Tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol terlihat berlari ke luar, menyebrang jalanan di bawah payung dan derasnya hujan.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar, dan ia mulai merasa kepala berdenyut nyeri. Baekhyun tidak benci hujan, dia hanya benci kedinginan. Apalagi saat tubuhnya terlanjur basah kuyup saat ia berlari menuju halte bis terdekat. Dalam hati ia mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan mantelnya di rumah sakit tadi.

Kini ia yang kedinginan dan basah kuyup oleh derasnya hujan, hanya duduk di ujung kursi halte bis. Di ujung lain kursi, ada wanita baju kantoran yang memakai mantel dan membawa payung, sekilas ia menoleh saat Baekhyun menghampiri halte tersebut untuk berteduh, dan kemudian wanita itu kembali menatap jalanan, tak peduli dengan kehadiran anak sekolahan yang sedang basah kuyup dan menggigil di ujung kursi sana.

Satu orang lagi menghampiri halte tersebut. Ia berjalan melewati wanita kantoran yang menatapnya terpesona, lalu berhenti di depan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi halte sambil menunduk –memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar menggigil.

"Berdiri."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah payung putih bening di atasnya.

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah tajam. "Apa maumu?"

"Kubilang berdiri."

"Kubilang apa mau mu?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun. Ia lalu meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya kasar. "Cepat berdiri."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau sebelum kau mengatakan padaku..." ia terhenti sebentar untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lebih erat. Bibir tipis Baekhyun terlihat memucat dan bergetar karena menggigil. "...Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin membawamu ke tempat dimana mobilku di parkir, supaya kita bisa pulang bersama dengan cepat!" jawab Chanyeol cepat dengan nada keras agar mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan di sekitar halte bis tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau."

Chanyeol mengeram. "Berhenti menjadi keras kepala, brengsek."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Berdiam diri di sini sampai kapan? Sampai kau jatuh sakit lagi hanya karena kedinginan? Berhenti menjadi sok kuat kalau kau sudah tahu daya tahan tubuhmu itu lemah, brengsek!" dengan sedikit paksaan Chanyeol segera menarik keras lengan Baekhyun sampai pemuda mungil itu berdiri. Tapi saat Chanyeol berusaha menyeretnya, Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan tangannya.

"Benar. Kau benar. Aku lemah," bibir Baekhyun gemetar. "Aku juga pendek bagimu," mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol di depannya sambil sedikit mendongak. "Dan aku jelek..." tambahnya lagi. "Lalu apa lagi?" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, ia tak tahu apa ini efek samping dari kepalanya yang basah karena hujan dan terasa semakin sakit, atau hati di dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"APA LAGI YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN PADAKU? SIALAN!" Baekhyun menjerit frustasi.

Chanyeol terpancing, ikut frustasi. "BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR!"

TIIINNNT

Suara klanson bis yang baru saja datang itu berdengung di antara derasnya hujan, menyamarkan kata terakhir yang Chanyeol teriakan.

Wanita berbaju kantoran tadi segera bangkit dari kursi halte, buru-buru memasuki pintu bis yang terbuka di depannya, meski sebenarnya dia tidak rela pergi sebelum melihat dengan tuntas drama nyata di depan matanya sendiri. Supir bis menutup pintu bis setelah melihat tak ada tanda-tanda dari kedua anak berseragam sekolah itu untuk naik ke dalam bis.

Bis itu pun berangkat, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka, di bawah halte bis, di antara derasnya hujan, dan hanya berdua.

Mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar menatap pemuda tinggi di depannya. Membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa Baekhyun sempat mendengar kalimatnya sampai tuntas atau tidak karena suara klanson bis tadi.

"Apa... yang baru saja kau bilang tadi?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab. Matanya juga terpaku pada Baekhyun di depannya.

"Aku bilang..." jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang. "Aku benci laki-laki pendek dan jelek sepertimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol itu... hanya pemuda angkuh yang mengaku benci gay karena ayahnya.

Sayangnya ia sudah terlanjur _'tertarik'_ pada sosok Byun Baekhyun, tak peduli kalau Baekhyun itu perempuan... atau pun laki-laki.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

**Lie to You**

**Love for You**

**Life with You**

**_o0o_**

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Preview chap selanjutnya**_

#) Masih dengan piyama gajah yang ia kenakan dan rambut berantakan sehabis bangun, Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang sejak tadi diketuk dari luar.

Pintu terbuka, "Chanyeol-hyung..." sapaan Kai memelan, matanya melebar, begitu pun Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Baekhyun?" dan pintu langsung kembali dibanting tertutup oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[22 September 2014]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Thanks for Reviewer**

**_o0o_**

**HeppyERpy; chanchanhwang; dianahyorie1; Parkhmexo; anisarista; leinalvin775; ****Rock****; ****ChanBaekLuv****;**** 1004baekie****; ****Baekyeolllll****; ****shinebyun****; ****erry-shi****; ****dbyhun****; ****ByunDian;****rezztu yutha****; ****hwangpark106;****kaikastar;****L A;****ChickenKID****; ****chanbaek****; ****purnama; DinAlya****; ****KyungMiie****; ****sweetyYeollie;****dina tri utami;****Jung Ri Young****; ****shinebyun;****chnbxkx;****ChickenKID****; ****Pandabacon;****BusanBoy;****tanpanama;****myhunhann****; ****bbaek;****afnia2495****; ****Wend;****leekyukie;****BusanBoy;****baconeeexo12****; ****Bvocalight;****Oh Lana;****wahda wahdaniyah 3****; ****Luna;****Dexx;****odeliadaiva****; ****fida;****Srhksr; naranari2; YOONA;****Baekhyun92;****chepta chaeozil;****iyagimagine;****parklili;****babybee;****dhie;****snowy07****; ****thestarbaek0506****; ****aquariusbaby06****; ****mitaMEE****; ****Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun****; ****Baekhugs0420****; ****HunHanCherry1220****; ****mystyle1118****; ****nadyadwiandini10****; ****bekichan077****; ****baekuntet****; ****incen marinchen****; ****N-Yera48****; ****Baeklinerbyun****; ****vitCB9****; ****shantyy9411****; ****Re Tao****; ****ElflaCherry****; ****septhaca****; ****Lu-ttleDeer****; ****NaturalCandy1994****; ****lativa akatsuki****; ****baekfika****; ****TrinCloudSparkyu****; ****arvita kim****; ****rillakuchan****; ****Special bubble****; ****mpiet lee****; ****parkbyunie****; ****mery leonahizhiz****; ****GGranie****; ****Babies BYUN****;**** Summer Mei****; ****Kim Bo Mi****; ****KT CB****; ****nopiefa****; ****DEYEsung ;****exoel****; ****flameshine****; ****neli amelia****; ****endah d lee****; ****meliarisky7****; ****stykiees****; ****indaaaaaahhh****; ****Rizsasa****;****Acha Kim****; ****NyunSehun****; ****sunrise blossom****; ****CussonsBaekBy****; ****tiffanychoi23byun****; ****Hanbyeol267 ;****Byunkkaeb****; ****Shouda Shikaku****; ****AnjarW ;****uchanbaek****; ****Jihyunnn****; ****pie choco****; ****Kim Sun Mii****; ****ShinCan****; ****CB11270506****; ****ncarcheda****; ****Bumble Bee Baek****; ****VS-125 313****; ****baeksounds ;****followbaek****; ****Maple fujoshi2309****; ****Sniaanggrn**

**chacaadiesta****; ****hunniehan****; ****jeje jung****; ****dancewithdo**

**_o0o_**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat update dan tak sempat menulis balasan review satu-satu yang kemarin, tapi percayalah saya membaca semuanya. Itulah mengapa saya masih bisa bertahan mengetik chap ini disela-sela kesibukan saya...**

**Saya sendiri gak nyangka bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan begitu panjaaaang, 40 halaman dalam word di komputer saya, daebaak...**

**Moga aja yang baca gak pada bosan :p**

**Mengenai jawaban 'kuis-kuis-an' alay dari author kemarin (entah masih ada yang ingat atau tidak). Ada 12 kata Yach yang tertulis, dan yang memerankan ayah Baekhyun di sini adalah Yunho.**

**Yup, si Uknow TVXQ, Yunho!**

**Hahahahaha... selamat yang berhasil menebak dengan benar. Dan yang salah, semoga beruntung di hari berikutnya (?).**

**Ngomong-ngomong, Chanbaek di tur konsernya makin lama makin mesraaaaa aja yah?**

**Cuit-cuit-cuit, yang sekarang udah bisa tenang dan gak takut lagi tentang rumor gay karena tertutupi dengan skandal Baekyeon. Hayooo... pamer kemesraan lagi... mulai dari main kuda-kudaan(?) di depan publik, lempar-lempar bantal love, ambil kesempatan megang-megang pingul ramping pasangannya, yang suka nyari perhatian dengan ledekin 'Yoda', dan yang lain-lain.**

**Kenapa gak sekalian ngaku aja audio 'Chanbaek having s*x' yang nyebardi penggemar itu adalah real. Huwahahahaha... #tawaevil#Plaaak**

**Ehm**

**Masih minat Fanfic lebay bertema drama ini dilanjutkan?**

**Review yuuuuk...**

**YeHet!  
**

P.S :: Untuk HOTTEST (fans 2PM) SALAM 'Go CRAZY" dari SAYAAA! KYAAAAAA! 2PM AKHIRNYA COMEBACK! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (jerit histeris sambil mutar lagi Go Crazy) "TUPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMM!" #PLAAK #PLeasedontkillme


	7. Chapter 7

"BERHENTI MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR!"

TIIINNNT

Baekhyun mendengarnya. Ia bisa mendengar kalimat Chanyeol di antara suara klanson bis dan derasnya hujan di sekitar mereka. Tapi ia masih ragu, takut jika itu hanya ilusinya saja dan saraf di telinganya telah salah menangkap arti bahasa yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol karena efek dari kepala Baekhyun yang begitu sakit.

Karena itu ia bertanya ulang.

"Apa..." mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mulai berdenyut berkali lipat di kepalanya, Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan mata melebar terkejut menatap Chanyeol. "...yang baru saja kau bilang tadi?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang masih bungkam, balas menatap lurus ke matanya. Ia belum lama mengenal pemuda tinggi di depannya ini, karena itu ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh Chanyeol adalah kebohongan atau bukan.

"Aku bilang..." Kelopak mata Chanyeol berkedip sekali, dan sekilas ia melirik ke bawah, sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. "Aku benci laki-laki pendek dan jelek sepertimu."

Hati Baekhyun mencelos. _Apa sih yang kau harapkan..._ ia memaki di dalam hati. Lirikan matanya langsung turun dari onyx Chanyeol, dan menatap lurus ke dada Chanyeol. "Aku lebih membencimu," balas Baekhyun dengan nada mendesis pelan, tanpa menatap reaksi wajah Chanyeol di depannya. Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia ingin pergi, ingin berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari laki-laki menyebalkan yang sudah mengaduk perasaan dan pemikirannya.

Tapi rasa sakit seperti ada beribu jarum yang ditusuk paksa di atas kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun merasa telah sampai di ambang batasnya. Baru satu langkah ia ambil, dan semuanya terasa begitu berat.

Dunia langsung berubah menghitam di pandangannya...

Chanyeol melempar payung yang ia pegang, dan dengan gerakan cepat menahan tubuh Baekhyun di depannya sebelum tubuh mungil itu jatuh di atas jalan trotoar.

Di bawah naungan halte bis tersebut, di pingir jalanan yang sepi, di antara derasnya hujan di sekitar mereka, Chanyeol duduk setengah berjongkok di atas trotoar, dengan Baekhyun yang terjatuh di atas pangkuannya –punggung Baekhyun yang berada di atas paha dan tangan kiri Chanyeol yang menahannya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, sementara mata Chanyeol melebar. Tak ada pengerakan dari Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol terus menepuk pipi dan mengguncang bahunya, sekaligus terus memanggilnya untuk mencoba membangunkan pemuda mungil itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak bergerak, tubuhnya yang basah oleh hujan itu terasa begitu dingin, dan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat.

Masih mencoba menahan Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya, dengan satu tangan Chanyeol membuka mantel yang ia gunakan. Ia berusaha keras menutupi wajah Baekhyun dengan mantelnya tanpa melepaskan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya. Chanyeol berusaha berdiri sambil membawa tubuh Baekhyun –lengkap dengan tas ransel yang masih tergantung di punggung Baekhyun– di depan dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya –_bridal style_. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chanyeol segera berlari ke luar halte sambil menggendong Baekhyun, menembus hujan, menuju cafe sebelumnya di mana mobilnya tengah terparkir di sana.

Meninggalkan sebuah payung putih bening yang terletak tebalik di atas trotoar, membuat payung itu kehilangan fungsi di antara derasnya hujan yang masih membasahi jalanan sekitar.

.

.

.

.

**L 3 Y**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol; Sehun**

**Pairing: Chanbaek / Hunbaek and Other**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Flasback**_

_**Saat Baekhyun berada di salon untuk mempersiapkan penyamaran sebagai perempuan di hari ketiga kencannya bersama Chanyeol.**_

"Kau sudah dengar itu?" salah satu pelanggan salon yang duduk di depan kaca itu mengajak ngobrol teman sekaligus pelanggan salon juga yang duduk di kursi rias satunya lagi. "Ternyata Saeun sudah berpacaran dengan Sungmin sejak seminggu lalu." Mereka mulai bergosip ria di pagi hari.

Baekhyun yang juga duduk di deretan rias wajah depan cermin itu, mau tak mau mendengarkannya juga. Meski matanya kini terpejam karena Taeyeon sedang menghiasi matanya.

"Sungmin? Sungmin yang mana?"

"Itu, lawan main Saeun dalam teater musikal bulan lalu."

"Cinta lokasi yah? Hmm... Aku bertaruh mereka tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Jangan hanya karena cemburu kau mendoakan orang tidak baik."

"Aku tidak cemburu. Lagipula Sungmin itu bukan tipeku."

"Kenapa? Sungmin oppa itu terlihat gagah dan manis secara bersamaan. Suaranya bagus saat nyanyi, jadi dia tipe laki-laki romantis, belum lagi dia bisa beladiri, bisa melindungi kekasihnya dengan baik." Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Tapi tatapan matanya itu terlalu polos," wanita satunya merasa tidak setuju. "Aku tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang terlalu polos. Bisa-bisa saat _making out_ nanti aku yang harus menuntunnya dulu." Wanita itu mengerling nakal, dan mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum geli mendengar jalan pemikiran perempuan-perempuan yang berusia dua puluh tahunan itu di sekitarnya. Menangkap senyuman dari pemuda manis itu, salah satu wanita yang duduk paling dekat di samping Baekhyun, mengerling ke arahnya.

"Hey," ia memanggil.

Baekhyun meliriknya dari arah cermin, lalu menoleh. "Neh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kalau laki-laki sepertimu, memiliki tipe seperti apa?" wanita itu tersenyum.

"Jangan menggodanya, Hyuna-sshi," sahut Taeyeon yang sedang berdiri di belakang kursi Baekhyun, sedang menjepit poni Baekhyun ke atas agar ia bisa memasangkan wignya. "Anak ini masih terlalu polos untuk tahu tipe seperti apa yang ia sukai," tambahnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Nuuna," Baekhyun memprotes. "Umurku sudah 17 tahun, berhenti menganggapku sebagai anak-anak." Ia mempout bibirnya kesal, tak sadar dengan kebiasaannya itu membuat wanita lebih dewasa di sekitarnya itu ingin sekali mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. "Lagipula nuuna tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini di China."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau lakukan di sana selain menjaga anak-anak panti milik kakekmu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak berada di dalam panti seharian, terkadang aku keluar, dan..."

"Dan?"

"Rahasia." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Auw!" tapi dia langsung meringis saat Taeyeon memukul kepalanya dengan sisir.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Hyuna, wanita yang juga dirias di sampingnya kembali bertanya. "Aku benar-benar penasaran, kalau laki-laki imut sepertimu punya tipe seperti apa?"

"Ah, kalau mengenai tipe yang ku sukai," Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Aku tak pernah menargetkan orang yang kusukai harus seperti apa."

"Sudah kubilang anak polos ini tidak tahu apa-apa," celetuk Taeyeon, tak peduli dengan tatapan protes Baekhyun dari cermin rias di depan mereka.

"Jawabanmu tidak memuaskan aku," Hyuna tampak kecewa. "Setidaknya katakan tiga ciri orang yang membuatmu tertarik, membuatmu bahagia untuk terus melihatnya."

"Tiga ciri orang yang membuat ku tertarik?" Baekhyun mengerjap, kali ini ia berpikir lebih dalam, dan satu bayangan muncul di benaknya.

Senyuman bodoh Chanyeol yang terlalu lebar di wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Yang lucu.."

Melihat senyuman bahagia Baekhyun, membuat Hyuna maupun Taeyeon ikut tertarik untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda imut tersebut. "Yang lucu? Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Kali ini bayangan Chanyeol sedang bernyanyi dengan kekanakan dan tawa bersama Baekhyun di kencan dalam ruangan karaoke mereka kemarin. "...yang lucu," tambah Baekhyun lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hah?" Hyuna dan Taeyeon membeo bersama.

Kali ini Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sebentar saat mengingat kepala Chanyeol tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur di bahunya kemarin, dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu polos. "Yeah, dan yang lucu."

Hyuna mendesah kecewa, Taeyeon menggeleng kepala. "Hei hei, Byunbaek. Kau tidak sedang membicarakan pantulan dirimu sendiri di cermin, bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang tipemu itu yang lucu, lucu, dan yang lucu. Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri bukan?"

"Aniyo nuuna. Ada yang lebih lucu dariku," elak Baekhyun. Ia kembali tersenyum sendiri mengingat tingkah polos –si autis– Chanyeol. "Dan kurasa aku mulai menyukainya..."

.

.

.

.

_**Tapi ternyata dia menipuku...**_

_**Karena itu aku sekarang membencinya...**_

.

.

.

_**Flashback End**_

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Tubuh Baekhyun terbaring di atas ranjang, tak sadarkan diri sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Seorang suster membungkuk di sisi ranjang untuk memasukkan jarum infus di punggung tangan kirinya. Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping suster, menatap simpati pada pemuda mungil tersebut. Mata Jaejoong lalu melirik pemuda lain yang berdiri di seberang ranjang, masih dengan rambut dan seragam yang basah kuyup.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sudah pulang sana. Bersihkan tubuhmu."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada pelan tanpa menghilangkan tatapannya dari wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas. "Aku akan membawanya pulang bersamaku."

Dokter berkacamata itu melotot ke arah Chanyeol. "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Kau sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit-ku, jadi sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi pasienku. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membawa lari pasien dari rumah sakit."

"Hyung–" Chanyeol hendak memprotes.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu lagi Chanyeol. Ini bahkan belum sampai dua hari dan kau sudah membuatnya sakit lagi." Jaejoong mendesah sebentar. "Aku memang pernah bilang dia hanya demam biasa karena kedinginan. Tapi aku juga pernah bilang padamu, kalau daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Tidak seharusnya keadaan lambungnya kosong dan bermain hujan-hujanan sampai menggigil seperti ini."

"Lambungnya kosong?"

"Iya, dia pasti belum makan seharian ini," duga Jaejoong sambil menatap perut Baekhyun yang tadi sempat ia periksa.

Chanyeol menunduk. Ia ingat, sempat melihat kegiatan Baekhyun berangkat sekolah tadi pagi melalui rekaman cctv yang tersambung di i-pad-nya. Karena terburu-buru dan takut terlambat, Baekhyun hanya sempat memakan sandwich dua gigitan dan susu satu tegukan, itupun setelahnya ia terpaksa mencuci piring seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan melalui Ryewook.

Dan belum lagi, tadi siang Chanyeol sudah menyandung kaki Baekhyun di kantin sekolah sampai ia terjatuh dan menumpahkan semua makan siangnya di lantai. Tentu saja pemuda itu tidak sempat melanjutkan makannya di saat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan lemparan makanan oleh berapa siswi, sampai akhirnya Sehun menariknya keluar dari kantin.

Mengingat kejadian seharian ini membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya seperti bajingan...

"Tapi hyung..." gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jaejoong di seberang ranjang. "...aku ingin membawanya pulang."

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang frustasi –dan itu jarang terlihat– membuat Jaejoong tak tega. Dokter cantik berkacamata itu menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, kau bisa membawanya pulang setelah semua cairan vitamin dalam infus ini habis. Dan itu memakan waktu dua jam."

"Aku akan menunggu..."

"Setidaknya kau pulang dulu dan ganti bajumu, Chanyeol. Jangan membuat dirimu ikut sakit karena flu."

"Tapi aku tidak akan pulang sebelum membawanya pulang bersamaku."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa membersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi dalam ruanganku, dan pinjam bajuku yang tersimpan di sana."

Tapi Chanyeol masih tak bergerak di tempatnya. Berdiri dengan arah pandangan ke wajah pucat Baekhyun yang terlelap.

"Park Chanyeol, cepat ganti bajumu atau aku terpaksa mengusirmu dari rumah sakit ini!"

Berdecak kesal, Chanyeol pun berbalik pergi.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir, melihat punggung Chanyeol yang terus berjalan dengan bahu tertunduk lesu. "Dasar anak muda."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Perlahan kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, sementara tubuhnya mati rasa, membuatnya enggan untuk bergerak. Hanya lirikan mata yang bergerak –itupun tidak fokus.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" hazel mata Baekhyun bergerak ke samping, melihat seseorang berjas putih sedang memegang sebuah jarum suntik. "Aku akan memberikanmu obat antibiotik pada tubuhmu. Ini juga akan membantumu untuk tidur lebih lama. Tak perlu khawatir, kau memang perlu banyak istirahat."

Untuk selanjutnya, Baekhyun tak lagi mendengar ucapan Jaejoong maupun merasakan hal lain. Matanya kembali terpejam.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, apa ini termasuk mimpi atau bukan. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam –kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk diangkat–, Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terbaring di atas ranjang. Ada sesuatu yang ditarik dari permukaan kulit di punggung tangannya. Dan ada suara percekapan di sekitarnya yang ia bisa dengar dengan samar-samar.

"Vitaminnya sudah habis, dan infusnya sudah dicabut. Kau boleh membawanya pulang sekarang."

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Kau yakin ingin menggendongnya sendiri? Kita bisa menggunakan kursi roda untuk membawanya sampai di parkiran."

"Tak apa hyung. Lagipula tubuhnya ringan bagiku."

"Iya, itu karena ia belum makan seharian," orang itu berdecak. "Setidaknya setelah ini perhatikan makanannya agar teratur, dan jangan bermain hujan-hujanan lagi. Kalian bukan anak kecil atau sepasang kekasih yang terlalu melankolis untuk menangis di bawah air hujan seperti dalam drama-drama."

"Berhentilah mengoceh hyung, kau lebih terlihat seperti nenek-ku daripada seorang dokter pribadi-ku."

"YACH!"

Terdengar tawa kecil dengan suara bass khasnya, Baekhyun tahu siapa itu tanpa harus membuka matanya.

Itu Chanyeol.

Dan kesadaran Baekhyun kembali jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tak bisa mendengar atau merasakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Saat perlahan kesadarannya samar-samar kembali, kali ini Baekhyun tidak lagi merasakan tubuhnya yang berbaring di atas ranjang. Ada sebuah tangan yang mengangkat kaki dari bawah persedian kedua lutut kakinya, dan sebuah tangan lagi yang mengangkat punggung sampai ketiaknya. Perasaan seperti tubuhnya sedang dibawa oleh seseorang, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara langkah kaki yang menapaki lantai koridor.

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Samar-samar, ia mengintip sebentar, melihat leher lalu dagu dan wajah tampan seorang Park Chanyeol di atasnya –yang sedang menggendongnya. Mata Baekhyun kembali tertutup, terlalu berat untuk terus membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke samping, menghadap dada tegap Chanyeol, mencium aroma maskulin yang lebih nyaman dari aroma obat rumah sakit di sekitar mereka.

Tak peduli dengan langkah Chanyeol yang berhenti karena menyadari pergerakan kecil dari Baekhyun, pemuda yang lebih mungil dari Chanyeol itu malah mengangkat tangan lentiknya dari atas perutnya, naik ke bahu Chanyeol dan melingkar di leher pemuda jangkung itu.

Baekhyun tahu, ia sudah salah orang untuk menunjukkan sedikit sisi manjanya. Tapi sekarang ia sedang sakit, perasaannya tidak karuan, dan ia ingin sekali bermanja pada orang lain walau hanya satu kali. Tak peduli jika dengan tindakannya ini Chanyeol bisa saja akan segera menjatuhkan Baekhyun dari atas gendongannya dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kita mau kemana?" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak, lirih, teredam di balik kaos di dada Chanyeol

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke bawah, melihat Baekhyun masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada kanan Chanyeol, lengkap dengan sebelah tangan yang masih melingkar di leher pemuda tinggi itu. Diam-diam Chanyeol menelan ludah sambil berdoa agar Baekhyun tak menyadari perubahan detak jantungnya.

"Pulang," Chanyeol menjawab dengan sama pelannya menggunakan suara bass khas-nya itu.

_Pulang..._

Dan kesadaran Baekhyun kembali menghilang di dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di basemant rumah sakit. Chanyeol dengan sedikit susah payah mengambil kunci mobil di sakunya tanpa melepaskan Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Dengan cara mengangkat sebelah kakinya di dekat pagar pakiran terdekat untuk menggantikan sebentar tangan yang mengangkat bagian kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil dan memencet tombol buka kuncinya.

Awalnya ia ingin meletakkan Baekhyun di kursi depan samping kemudi, tapi ia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Chanyeol menutup pintu depan mobil yang tadi sempat ia buka, lalu berganti membuka pintu jok penumpang di belakang. Saat memasuki mobil –di jok penumpang belakang– dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya, kepala Chanyeol sempat terbentur atap, dalam hati ia merutuki atap mobil yang terlalu rendah dan berjanji akan membeli mobil baru dengan atap yang jauh lebih tinggi dari ini.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman untuk duduk di jok belakang, sementara Baekhyun dalam gendongannya ia posisikan untuk ikut duduk menyamping di atas kedua pahanya –di pangkuannya, dengan sebelah tangan yang masih melingkar di leher Chanyeol, dan kepala yang tadi bersandar di dada Chanyeol digerakkan sedikit agar bersandar di bahu pemuda tinggi tersebut. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menahan punggung Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh ke samping, dan dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Leeteuk ahjusshi. Kirimkan seorang supir ke bassmant rumah sakit untuk mengendarai mobilku. Dan antar kami pulang. Aku lelah, sedang malas untuk mengendarai mobil malam ini."

"_Baik tuan muda."_

"Tidak perlu buru-buru ke sini, pelan-pelan juga tidak apa-apa."

"_Maksud tuan muda?"_

Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu. "Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah, suruh saja salah satu supir ke sini menggunakan taxi." Dan ia segera menutup sambungan secara sepihak.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya asal di atas jok, mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah samping, ke arah bahu kanannya di mana kepala Baekhyun sedang bersandar, berbaring memejamkan mata dengan lelap.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, pelan-pelan –sedikit ragu– jemarinya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, merasakan bagaimana kulit mulus itu terasa hangat –demam. Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak pelan mengusap wajahnya yang memucat itu. Bibir tipis yang sebelumnya terlihat menggigil di bawah hujan itu, kini terlihat terbuka sedikit dengan warna yang kembali berubah menjadi merah muda seperti biasa.

Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti. Matanya terpusat pada bibir itu, lalu naik ke arah kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup, turun ke arah hidung mungil yang terlihat lucu, dan kembali terpusat pada bibir tipis merah muda yang sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak peduli dengan debaran di jantungnya yang semakin memburu, seolah memukul dadanya kuat dan berteriak ingin dibebaskan. Chanyeol tetap bertahan di posisinya, membiarkan debaran jantungnya terus menggila dengan Baekhyun yang terlelap di pelukannya. Tak ada sedikit pun niat melepaskan Baekhyun dari atas pangkuannya untuk sekedar menormalkan degub jantungnya.

Karena jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol menyukai debaran jantung yang menggila itu...

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terbangun seorang diri di atas ranjang king saze dalam kamar Chanyeol, seperti hari sebelumnya. Tatapannya yang sayu beralih pada jendela kaca di sisi kamar. Matahari sudah terlihat di langit.

Jam 10 pagi.

Ia sudah sangat terlambat jika ingin bergegas ke sekolah hari ini. Belum lagi Baekhyun yakin satpam gendut penjaga gerbang sekolah itu pasti tidak akan membukakan pagar lagi untuknya.

Seorang maid membawakan sarapan buburnya ke kamar. Leeteuk juga datang untuk terus mengawasi Baekhyun makan, memastikan sarapannya habis.

"Aku ingin pergi sekolah," Baekhyun bergumam lesu setelah meneguk susunya.

"Anda masih belum sembuh total, sebaiknya istirahat di rumah saja," ujar Leeteuk –dengan pakaian bulternya, berdiri di samping ranjang sambil tersenyum. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat memprotes, Leeteuk kembali menambahkan. "Tuan muda juga melarang kami untuk membiarkan anda pergi sekolah hari ini."

Baekhyun cemberut. "Tuan muda sialan," rutuknya kesal, merasa hidupnya berada dibawah aturan pemuda sombong tersebut. Tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau kepalanya masih terasa berat, karena itu ia kembali berbaring di atas bantal.

Sampai malam tiba, Baekhyun belum melihat Chanyeol sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa pemuda itu sudah pulang sekolah dan masuk ke kamar saat Baekhyun tidur sore atau memang dia belum pulang sejak tadi.

Merasa kondisi tubuhnya sudah baikan, dan kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat maupun pening, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Baru saja ia ingin menurungi tangga untuk menuju lantai bawah, Baekhyun mendengar suara percakapan dari ruangan lain. Penasaran, Baekhyun mengikuti asal suara itu.

Tak jauh dari kamar Chanyeol, memang ada sebuah ruangan santai khusus untuk pemuda tinggi itu. Ada tv plasma besar yang menyala di sana, sedang menampilkan tayangan drama mingguan hari ini. Dari ambang pintu yang terbuka, Baekhyun bisa melihat layar tv yang menampilkan wajah Kim Soohyun –yang berperan sebagai Do Minjoon dalam drama tersebut– tengah berusaha menutup telinganya dari suara berisik sang tetangga baru yang sedang bernyanyi.

Itu Drama romansa-fantasy yang berjudul 'You who came from the Stars'.

"Nyanyiannya jelek sekali," Chanyeol –yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang membelakangi Baekhyun– berkomentar sendiri dengan nada mengejek. Ia terkekeh melihat pemeran wanita yang sedang bernyanyi dengan teriakan keras, sementara tetangga-nya (Minjoon) mengernyit kesal karena merasa sangat terganggu.

Baekhyun melangkah lebih dekat, kakinya tanpa sengaja menendang kecil tas ransel sekolah yang terletak di lantai, menimbulkan detingan kecil seolah ada uang receh di saku ransel tersebut. Saat Baekhyun melihat lantai, ia baru menyadari ada jas seragam sekolah Chanyeol yang juga tergeletak di atas lantai tak jauh dari tas ransel tersebut.

"Bereskan itu," Chanyeol menyahut tanpa berbalik setelah menyadari ada orang di belakangnya. "Bawa semua tas dan jas-ku ke dalam kamarku, dan beritahu aku kalau si pendek itu sudah tidur," tambah Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah, mengira yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah salah satu maidnya.

Baekhyun mencibir kesal, mendengar Chanyeol masih saja mengatainya pendek bahkan di saat Baekhyun tak ada di depannya. Pemuda mungil itu segera memungut jas seragam sekolah Chanyeol, menggulungnya tak beraturan sambil menjalankan lebih dekat dengan pemuda yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

"Baik tuan muda," balas Baekhyun dengan nada cempreng yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. Tepat saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun langsung melempar jas seragam itu ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Ia menyingkirkan jas dari wajahnya. "YACH!" ia berteriak emosi.

"APA?" seperti biasa, Baekhyun bertolak pinggang, sedikit mengangkat dagu ke atas, memasang posisi menantang.

Chanyeol ingin balas berteriak, tapi ia urungkan begitu menyadari sesuatu. Matanya melirik penampilan Baekhyun yang menggunakan piyama biru dengan corak awan putih. Pemuda mungil itu tampak baik-baik saja, tanpa ada wajah pucat seperti yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Melihat ia sudah kembali bisa meneriaki Chanyeol, menunjukkan bahwa pemuda mungil itu sudah kembali ke kondisi semula.

Satu dengusan kecil Chanyeol hembuskan. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia kembali berbalik di posisi semula. Duduk di sofa, membelakangi Baekhyun dan menghadap layar tv didepannya.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, heran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tak membalasnya seperti biasa. Detik terlewat, dan Chanyeol masih duduk tenang di tempatnya menonton tv. Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, merasa ada yang aneh. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan lebih dekat lagi, sengaja melompati punggung sofa, menginjak dudukan sofa itu tersebut sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan bokongnya di atas sofa tersebut.

Ia berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol, tapi pemuda tinggi itu hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada tontonan drama tv di depannya. Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ternyata kau penggemar drama, pantas saja kau memplagiatkan F4 dari BBF." Baekhyun menceletuk, sekali lagi mencoba menarik perhatian.

Tapi wajah Chanyeol tetap menghadap ke depan, tak sekalipun melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Detik berlalu. Chanyeol tetap diam. Baekhyun sedikit menggerakan pantatnya gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia merasa canggung sendiri dalam suasana seperti ini. Duduk berdua dengan Chanyeol di atas sofa dalam ruangan itu tanpa ada lemparan makian ejekan satu sama lain seperti biasa. Hanya ada suara percakapan dari drama tv di hadapan mereka.

Tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti itu, lidah Baekhyun mengeluarkan kalimat yang bahkan ia belum saring dengan baik.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah hari ini?"

_Heol. Mengapa itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan ibu kepada anaknya?_

Meski malu dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan, Baekhyun tetap diam untuk menunggu jawaban. Tapi tak ada suara apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ke samping, melihat pandangan Chanyeol masih fokus pada tv di depannya.

Oke, Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"YACH! Aku sedang bertanya padamu?!"

Bahu Chanyeol tersentak, terkejut dengan suara melengking di sampingnya. Akhirnya ia menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung. "Wae?" balasnya memprotes. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak padaku? Sialan." Chanyeol mengumpat kesal sambil menepuk telinga besarnya yang berdengung.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Salah sendiri kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun mencibir.

"Apa gunanya kau memiliki telinga sebesar pantat gajah, kalau kau tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik orang yang sedang bicara di sampingmu?"

Chanyeol tersingung, telinga 'indah'nya disamakan dengan pantat gajah. Ia mendelik. "Yach, Apa selain pendek, matamu yang sekecil kotoran cikcak itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang ku lakukan? Aku sedang kosentrasi dengan drama yang aku tonton, tak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu itu."

"Cih, memang apa menariknya drama konyol ini?"

"Tentu saja ini lebih menarik daripada dirimu. Lihat pemeran wanitanya, dia tinggi, langsing, berambut panjang, bibirnya seksi dan matanya cukup besar untuk dilihat. Tidak seperti kau, (Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba membandingkannya dengan perempuan dalam drama itu) yang segalanya terlihat kecil, mata kecil, hidung kecil, bibir tipis, kau pikir dengan wajah menggemaskan begitu kau bisa mengalahkan daya tarik aktris ini, hah? Tentu saja laki-laki normal lebih tertarik dengan aktris cantik itu dari pada kau."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap Chanyeol dengan hazel indahnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Chanyeol ikut menoleh, balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal. "Apa?" sungutnya.

Tak peduli dengan nada menyebalkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada penasaran. "Tadi kau bilang wajahku menggemaskan, iya kan?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada hidungnya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke atas, mencoba mengingat, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. Berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu."

"Kau mengatakannya!" Baekhyun menuding, kini telunjuknya beralih menunjuk hidung Chanyeol.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menampis tangan Bakhyun dari depan wajahnya.

"Iya. Kau mengatakannya!" bibir Baekhyun berkedut, tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman.

"Tidak! Aku bilang aku tidak mengatakannya, berarti aku tidak akan mengatakannya! Dan berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin jelek!"

"Tapi aku menggemaskan~" Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan nada main-main, lalu terkekeh geli, merasa bangga mendapatkan satu pujian dari mulut Chanyeol yang biasa selalu mengejeknya.

Chanyeol memandang tawa Baekhyun sebentar, lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. "Kau membuatku mual!" desisnya. Pemuda tinggi itu berdiri dari sofa, berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk keluar dari ruangan santai tersebut. Kaki panjangnya sempat tersandung dengan tas ranselnya sendiri yang ia letakkan di lantai. Tubuhnya oleng ke depan, tapi ia segera menyeimbangkan kakinya untuk berdiri tegak.

Tawa Baekhyun makin meledak di atas sofa, di belakang Chanyeol. Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol memaki. "Hentikan tawa jelekmu itu!" lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol sempat mendengar balasan teriakan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Tapi aku menggemaskan~"

Chanyeol tidak peduli. Chanyeol lebih peduli untuk segera memasuki kamar mandi, merutuki pantulan wajahnya di cermin wastafel karena terlihat begitu merah.

Ia merona...

_Sialan... _ maki Chanyeol dalam hati sambil membilas wajahnya dengan pancuran air wastafel.

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun masih terbahak puas di atas sofa, diiringi dengan suara drama tv di depannya yang masih menyala. "Lucunya..." gumamnya dengan nada geli sambil memegang perutnya. "Autis atau tidak, dia tetap saja lucu," tambahnya lagi.

Begitu ia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, tawa Baekhyun langsung terhenti.

_Tunggu, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_

Buru-buru Baekhyun mengambil bantal sofa, membenamkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas, dan berteriak sekencang ia bisa di dalam bantal tersebut.

_Sialan... _maki Baekhyun dalam hati di antara teriakannya yang terbenam dalam bantalan sofa.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Pukul 07:15 pagi, gerbang sekolah DHS sudah semakin ramai dengan para remaja berseragam sekolah yang datang bergantian maupun bersamaan. Ada yang membawa mobil ataupun sepeda motor pribadi, ada yang diantar dengan mobil keluarga, dan hanya ada beberapa yang menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti taxi. Salah satunya adalah Baekhyun.

Pemuda mungil itu keluar dari pintu taxi, menenteng tas ransel di balik punggungnya. Jas merah bata seragam sekolah –diluar kemeja putihnya– tak sempat ia kancing, sementara lengan kemejanya masih tergulung sampai siku, bekas dari kegiatan cuci piringnya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ia berjalan seorang diri melewati gerbang di antara murid lainnya. Baekhyun menggedikkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kini, merenggangkan otot lehernya.

_Chanyeol sialan..._ makinya dalam hati, sambil menurunkan gulungan lengan bajunya sampai pergelangan tangan.

Sepertinya, kegiatan mencuci puluhan piring sebelum berangkat sekolah akan menjadi rutinitas Baekhyun selama ia masih tinggal di masion Park. Karena jika ia tidak melakukannya, Ryewook –si koki manis yang terlihat begitu innocent itu– akan dipecat oleh –si brengsek– Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus. Belum lagi dengan fakta ada lima mobil menganggur di dalam bagasi masion Park, tapi tak ada satu pun yang diperbolehkan Chanyeol untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun ke sekolah.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kata sialan Baekhyun umpatkan dalam hati di pagi hari ini. ia menarik kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan semalam kalau Chanyeol itu lucu. Tidak, pemuda tinggi itu sama sekali tidak lucu, dia itu iblis, iblis dari segala iblis... rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Pemuda mungil itu berhenti di depan lokernya. Baru saja ia memutar tiga digit kunci pintu loker sekolahnya, sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya dari samping.

"Annyeong uri Geum Jandi~" Jongdae bernyanyi dengan nada main-main sambil tersenyum begitu lebar di sampingnya.

"Apa-apaan panggilan itu?" protes Baekhyun kesal sambil melepaskan tangan Jongdae dari bahunya. Mood-nya pagi ini benar-benar buruk sejak ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari masion Park.

"Itu cocok denganmu," balas Jongdae, kembali meletakkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun, dan kali ini Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menyingkirkan tangan teman barunya itu. "Jadi kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah? Aku sempat khawatir kalau kau langsung pindah sekolah karena trauma dengan pelemparan makanan massal di kantin senin kemarin. Maaf, karena aku tak bisa membantumu saat itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak selemah itu untuk langsung pindah sekolah hanya karena kejadian kemarin." Baekhyun tersenyum miring sambil menarik terbuka pintu lokernya. "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dibully sejak dulu."

Jongdae terkejut mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu dengan nada santai. Ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sebuah amplop merah muda yang melayang terjatuh dari pintu loker Baekhyun saat pemuda imut itu membuka lokernya.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, ia menunduk, memungut amplop warna merah muda yang terjatuh di depan sepatunya. Baekhyun kembali berdiri di depan lokernya, di samping Jongdae yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Membolak balik sebentar amplop tanpa nama maupun gambar apapun, hanya warna keseluruhannya merah muda. Jemari lentik Baekhyun membuka amplop, mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil berwarna senada dari dalamnya, lalu membacanya dalam hati. Sementara Jongdae memajukan kepalanya ke samping telinga Baekhyun, ikut mengintip tulisan tangan yang tertera di surat tersebut.

...

_Untuk Byun Baekhyun._

_Seperti namamu yang berarti sebuah Keindahan. _

_Senyumanmu begitu indah dan bercahaya. _

_Tetaplah tunjukan senyuman indahmu._

_Biarkan semua mahkluk di dunia ini tahu._

_Bahwa kau manusia terindah di dunia ini._

_... From Your Secret Admirer ..._

...

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Jongdae di sampingnya ikut tersenyum lebar, menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan main-main. "Aigoo... baru tiga hari kau pindah ke sekolah ini dan kau mendapatkan seorang penggemar rahasia," goda Jongdae, ia lalu berpura-pura cemberut. "Aku iri~" ia bersenandung dengan suara nyaring yang bernada aegyo.

Baekhyun tertawa menghibur sambil memukul pelan dada Jongdae. Mood-nya tiba-tiba berubah membaik.

Well, sepertinya hari ini tidak begitu buruk bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Kegiatan jam pelajaran ketiga masih berlangsung di kelas masing-masing. Tapi seorang pemuda tampan berperawakan bak model majalah _teenager_, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya sendiri di dalam perpustakaan daripada duduk dengan tenang di antara para siswa lain dalam kelasnya.

Dia bukannya sedang mempelajari sesuatu dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Oh Sehun, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan dengan novel kesukaannya yang berada di atas meja di depannya. Pemuda yang lebih banyak terlihat tenang itu memang paling suka membaca novel bergenre misteri atau klasik, dan jika ia sudah menemukan sebuah novel yang menarik perhatiannya maka ia akan terus membacanya sampai tuntas. Tak peduli jika ia harus melewatkan jadwal pelajaran selama seharian atau tidak, demi bisa menuntaskan bacaan cerita dari novel kesukaannya.

Sedang asyik membaca dalam keheningan suasana perpustakaan, Sehun bisa merasakan kedatangan seseorang yang mengambil tempat duduk di seberang mejanya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengangkat tatapannya dari buku untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang sudah berani menganggu ketenangan yang ia inginkan.

"Annyeong~" Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah sambil melambaikan tangan satu kali di depan wajahnya.

Wajah Sehun yang semula mengeras karena merasa terganggu, berubah menjadi lebih ringan dengan dengusan geli dan senyuman tipis.

Senyuman Baekhyun makin lebar hingga mulutnya membentuk persegi dan menunjukkan deretan gigi kecilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sehun menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangan yang sikunya bertumpu di atas meja di samping buku novelnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja. "Wali kelasku menyuruhku untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran yang belum sempat aku ambil kemarin, karena kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tadi meminta bantuan dari penjaga perpus untuk mencarikan buku-buku yang kuperlukan, tapi sayangnya dia terlihat sibuk sampai-sampai menyuruhku untuk mencari buku-buku itu seorang diri," keluh Baekhyun, mempoutkan bibir tipisnya kesal.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan respon singkat barusan dari Sehun. Tapi pemuda mungil itu kembali membalas. "Kau tahu apa mauku."

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakannya."

Baekhyun terdiam,menatap Sehun di seberang meja yang balas menatap Baekhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat, seolah sedang menunggu kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu," sindir Baekhyun, memincingkan mata curiga dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat lucu."Seharusnya kau langsung menawarkan diri dengan mengatakan, 'Mau aku bantu mencarikan buku-bukumu?', seperti itu. Bukannya malah menyuruhku untuk langsung meminta bantuan padamu."

Berusaha menahan senyumannya untuk tidak menjadi lebih lebar, Sehun membalasnya dengan nada sedikit main-main. "Memangnya siapa yang lebih butuh di sini?"

"Emm... aku..." dengan gerakan lucu Baekhyun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan senyuman geli yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Jadi...?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar. "Baiklah, aku menyerah." Ia mengangkat kedua tangan di kedua telinga, lalu menangkup kedua tangan itu di depan wajahnya. "Tolong bantu aku, perpustakaan ini terlalu besar untukku dan aku masih baru di sini. Jadi tolong bantu aku mencarikan buku-buku-ku."

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah halaman buku novel kesayangannya yang masih terbuka di bawahnya, lalu beralih pada wajah memelas Baekhyun di depannya. Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah menunda keinginannya untuk menuntaskan bacaan novel kesayangannya dengan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting baginya. Tapi, permintaan Baekhyun membuat Sehun merasa sayang untuk diabaikan.

Sehun menaruh tanda baca di halaman novel tersebut, lalu menutupnya. "Sepertinya setiap kali kita bertemu, kau selalu minta bantuan padaku."

"Itu karena kau selalu muncul di saat aku butuh bantuan," _seperti ibu peri_... tambah Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu senang. "Dan aku tahu kau tidak bisa menolak permintaanku."

Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil, mengambil kertas yang tadi diletakkan Baekhyun di atas meja. Ia membaca list judul buku pelajaran yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berada di perpus sendirian?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang Sehun penasaran. "Apa kelasmu sedang kosong? Atau ada tugas dari guru?"

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng dengan ringan. "Aku hanya ingin bolos kelas saja."

Baekhyun melongo terkejut. "Apa?" ia terlihat tidak percaya. "Tapi kupikir kau orang baik-baik."

Sekali lagi Sehun mendengus geli melihat reaksi polos Baekhyun. "Kau baru mengenalku satu hari, Baek, baru satu hari," ulang Sehun dengan penuh penekanan. "Dan kau sudah mengira kalau aku adalah orang yang baik?"

"Itu karena kau sering menolongku."

"Kalau begitu..." Sehun bergerak ke depan, mencodongkan tubuhnya melewati meja di antara mereka, dan berhenti tepat beberapa inci di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan napas, pemuda mungil itu terpaku di tempat. Terlalu terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Sehun yang ia tidak sangka sebelumnya.

"Lelaki yang kau kira baik ini," Sehun berbisik sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Sesekali bisa berbuat nakal jika dia ingin." Dan senyuman kecil yang biasa ia tunjukan pada Baekhyun, kini berubah arti menjadi sebuah seringai tipis.

Mata Baekhyun berkedip. Tak sempat memberikan respon apapun, karena Sehun langsung menarik diri mundur dengan gerakan sama cepatnya saat ia maju tadi. Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, menggantikan seringai tipisnya menjadi senyuman tipis nan geli di wajah tampannya.

"Kajja, kita cari buku yang kau butuhkan," ajaknya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke samping.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depan salah satu rak buku yang perpustakaan tersebut. Sudah ada lima buku tebal yang menumpuk di atas lipatan tangan Baekhyun yang membawanya. Tumpukan buku di depan dadanya itu sudah mencapai ujung dagu Baekhyun. Sehun sudah menawarkan diri untuk bantu membawakan sebagian, tapi Baekhyun dengan keras kepala menolaknya.

"Tidak usah. Aku cukup kuat membawanya. Aku kan laki-laki," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bangga.

Melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha bersikap layaknya laki-laki kuat, tapi terlihat begitu berbanding terbalik dengan wajah imutnya, membuat Sehun mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Luhan," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" mendengar nama asing membuat Baekhyun menatap penasaran ke arah Sehun. "Siapa Luhan?"

Sehun memutar badannya membelakangi Baekhyun sambil berucap dengan nada ringan. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. _Kalau bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa ia menyebutkan namanya?_ Baekhyun tak sempat bertanya lagi karena Sehun mendahuluinya

"Ini," Sehun mengambil buku dari salah satu rak perpus di depannya dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan beberapa buku tebal yang dibawah Baekhyun.

"Apa masih ada?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, yang ini juga, ini, ini, dan ini." Tumpukan buku itu makin meningkat sampai menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa pemuda mungil itu sadari, Sehun sedang tersenyum kecil menatapnya. "Yakin kau masih mau membawanya sendiri tanpa bantuanku?"

"Aku..." Baekhyun bisa merasakan kakinya mulai gemetar seperti jeli, ini terlalu berat. Tapi dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk berusaha bertahan layaknya laki-laki seperti prinsipnya. "...masih sanggup..." sayangnya kedua lengannya sudah lelah menahan beban berat tersebut. Tanpa bisa dicegah, saat Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke depan, tubuhnya malah oleng ke belakang. "Oh tidak..." Baekhyun nyaris memekik saat semua buku-buku yang ia bawa terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang miring ke belakang.

Sehun sama sekali tidak memprediksi sebelumnya kalau Baekhyun bisa (nyaris) terjatuh ke belakang. Dengan gerakan tanggap Sehun mengambil satu langkah lebar ke depan dan menjulurkan tangannya, tepat waktu menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak ikut terjatuh ke lantai, dengan cara memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda mungil itu.

Dan biarkan adegan slow motion tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah drama. Dimana tubuh Baekhyun yang miring ke belakang, bertahan dalam pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya, dengan tubuh pemuda tinggi itu yang juga condong ke depan wajah Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar terkejut, begitu pun Sehun di atasnya yang wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, nyaris membuat ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

Buku-buku tebal itu terjatuh tak beraturan di samping sepatu Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sementara dua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu masih terpaku dalam posisi mereka selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik. Baekhyun yang memutuskan kontak mata duluan dengan melirik ke samping dan berkedip lucu sebanyak dua kali, merasa canggung dalam posisi dan keheningan suasana perpustakaan di sekitar mereka.

"Emm... kurasa... aku... sudah bisa berdiri sendiri..." bisiknya pelan, terlihat sedang menelan ludah gugup.

Sehun berkedip, lalu tersenyum kecil, dalam hati merasa gemas dengan tingkah pemuda mungil di depannya. Ia menarik dirinya mundur sekaligus menarik pinggang Baekhyun dalam pelukannya untuk bisa berdiri tegak bersama-sama. Sehun melangkah mundur, memberi jarak di antara keduanya agar tidak terlihat semakin canggung.

"Lihat, kau masih butuh bantuanku, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, matanya masih tertuju ke lantai. "Benar. Kau menang tuan penolong," sindirnya main-main, dalam hati berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup di dadanya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sehun sedang tersenyum senang di depannya.

Pemuda mungil itu lalu berjongkok di lantai, memungut buku-buku yang sempat terjatuh tersebut. Di depannya Sehun ikut berjongkok untuk membantu mengumpulkan buku-buku tersebut. Alis Baekhyun berkerut saat ia memungut salah satu buku yang terlihat paling tebal.

"Kamus Jerman?" ia membaca judul buku itu dengan heran. "Sehun-ah, aku tidak membutuhkan ini," Baekhyun mencoba mengingatkan Sehun sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda tampan yang berjongkok di depannya.

Sehun menyeringai kecil.

Dan Baekhyun langsung tahu maksudnya. "Yach! Kau mengerjaiku!" Ia memukul bahu Sehun dengan buku. "Dasar peri nakal!"

Sehun tertawa penuh hiburan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun barusan menyebutnya sebagai peri. "Sudah kubilang Baek, aku bisa berbuat nakal jika aku ingin."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi kemudian ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Oh Sehun yang biasa terlihat tenang –dan terkadang terlihat memiliki aura suram, kini sedang tertawa di depannya.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Tak terasa jam pelajaran ketiga sudah selesai, tiba saatnya jam istirahat makan siang. Tapi Baekhyun masih betah berada di perpustakaan, duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun di salah satu bangku perpustakaan. Buku-buku pelajaran yang sudah ia kumpulkan ditumpuk di atas meja di samping lengannya.

"Untuk apa kau menunjukkan ini padaku?" Sehun mengibaskan pelan selembar kertas kecil berwarna merah muda yang berada di tangannya. "Kau ingin pamer padaku kalau kau sudah memiliki penggemar rahasia, begitu?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil tersenyum bangga, tak sadar ia sedang beraegyo lucu di depan Sehun. "Itu salah satu tujuanku. Tapi..." senyuman Baekhyun menghilang, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Coba lihat ini," ia menunjuk sebuah huruf yang tertulis di baris paling bawah.

'– _C –'_

Alis Sehun berkerut, berpikir sejenak. "Apa ini sebuah initial namanya?"

"Aku pikir seperti itu. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa kau sedang mencurigai seseorang?"

"Hm," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

Sedikit ragu, Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada pelan. "Chan...yeol?"

Sehun langsung tersenyum geli, mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau bercanda?"

"Wae?" protes Baekhyun kesal, merasa tersinggung karena Sehun seolah ingin menertawakannya.

"Maaf Baekhyun. Tapi aku sudah lama mengenal Chanyeol hyung. Dia bukan tipe orang yang seklise ini untuk menulis surat pada orang yang ia sukai, apalagi pada seorang 'laki-laki'. Kalau kau cukup mengenal Chanyeol, kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Dia homophobic," balas Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk. "Lagipula, tulisan tangan Chanyeol tidak sebagus ini." Sehun meletakkan surat itu di atas meja. "Tapi Baekhyun..." ia menatap penasaran ke arah Baekhyun di depannya. "Dari sekian orang, mengapa kau mencurigai Chanyeol? Siswa di sekolah ini yang berinitial 'C' bukan hanya Chanyeol. Dan juga belum pasti huruf 'C' yang tertulis ini benar-benar initial namanya, bisa jadi ini hanya nama samaran. Serius Baekhyun, mengapa kau langsung mencurigai Chanyeol? Atau jangan-jangan kau berharap surat ini dari dia?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Baekhyun, tapi ia langsung menutup mulutnya, menoleh ke arah siswa lain yang berada di perpustakaan tersebut. Ia membungkuk sebentar untuk meminta maaf karena suara melengkingnya, lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Bukan seperti itu," sangkalnya. "Aku hanya berpikir... mungkin saja Chanyeol menulis ini untuk sekedar mengerjaiku."

"Dan mengapa kau berpikir kalau dia ingin mengerjaimu?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Tak bisa menjawabnya.

Sehun yang melihat gelagatnya, bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Ia menopang rahangnya yang tegas pada punggung dari kedua tangannya yang sedang bertautan di atas meja. "Kau tahu..." ia menampilkan wajah serius, menatap lekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Semakin ke sini, aku jadi semakin penasaran hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengan Chanyeol-hyung?"

"Aku..." Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain. "...tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Benarkah?" Sehun masih menatapnya lekat. "Tapi mengapa aku merasa ada yang lain?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Menunjukkan raut wajah tak nyaman. "Emm... bisa kita bahas yang lain saja, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun berkedip, ia lalu menarik diri dari atas meja. "Baiklah." Untungnya Sehun bukanlah orang yang begitu keras kepala. Meski sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab tadi. "Jadi..." sesuai keinginan Baekhyun, maka Sehun mencoba membahas yang lain. "Berapa tanggal lahirmu?"

Baekhyun sempat melongo, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang tidak ia sangka.

"Hey, aku serius."

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Seorang siswi menabrak bahu Baekhyun dengan kasar di tengah koridor sekolah, membuat buku-buku yang Baekhyun bawa dari perpustakaan terjatuh di lantai. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, tapi siswi barusan hanya berlalu tanpa peduli akibat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, terus melangkah ke depan tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Baekhyun. Sementara siswa-siwi lain yang berada di sekitar koridor itu hanya memandang Baekhyun sambil berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Cukup mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Pemuda mungil itu memilih mengalah, hari ini cukup melelahkan sehingga ia tak ingin cari masalah lebih lanjut hanya karena keinginannya untuk meneriaki siswi tak tahu sopan santun tadi.

"Sudahlah Baek, ini hanya pembullyan kecil. Kau pernah mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini," bisiknya pelan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri sambil mengumpulkan buku-bukunya di lantai.

Baekhyun membawa lima buku pelajaran itu di depan dadanya, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Terlalu lelah untuk membawanya ke loker, biar akhir pelajaran saja dia akan menyimpan buku-buku itu di sana.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, Baekhyun langsung terlonjak kaget. Jongdae tertawa melihat reaksi lucu Baekhyun yang melompat gemetar di tempat seperti kelinci.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau orangnya mudah terkejut," kata Jongdae disela tawanya.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau membuat jantungku hampir saja keluar!"

Dimarahi seperti itu membuat Jongdae malah ingin tertawa lebih kencang. Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, Jongdae lalu menyusul untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Jongdae merangkul bahu kecil Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan perpustakaan? Kenapa kau terlihat betah sekali di sana sampai tidak sempat untuk berkunjung ke kantin? Padahal tadi aku mencarimu di kantin."

"Aku keasikan ngobrol dengan seseorang di sana."

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia."

"Eyy, mengapa kau senang sekali main-main rahasia denganku, Baek?"

"Itu karena sebuah rahasia membuatmu terlihat lebih keren." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Jongdae padanya.

"Terserah katamu," Jongdae mengambil bungkusan roti sandwich dari saku jas seragamnya. "Kau mau roti?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pun dengan Jongdae. "Untukku?" tatapannya berubah polos, tak sadar membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Bukan, ini untuk kelinci bermata sipit," Jongdae membalas dengan nada bosan sambil membuka plastik bungkusan roti sandwich tersebut.

"Itu tidak lucu, Jongdae."

"Kau juga tidak lucu, Baek. Sudah tahu aku menawarkannya untukmu, masih saja bertanya untuk siapa. Jah, buka mulutmu."

Baekhyun yang masih membawa buku-buku tebal dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap sejenak pada Jongdae di depannya, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, menerima roti sandwich yang disodorkan Jongdae di depan mulutnya.

"Karena kau belum sempat makan siang, maka habiskan ini, dan," Jongdae mengambil buku-buku dari pelukan Baekhyun. "Biar aku yang membawakan ini untukmu." Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, gantian ia yang kini membawa buku-buku Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengigit sandwich di mulutnya, bergantian memegang bungkusan roti yang sudah ia gigit itu. Kini Baekhyun yang berjalan di samping Jongdae sambil merangkul bahu temannya tersebut.

"Kalau aku baru saja bertemu dengan ibu peri di perpustakaan, berarti kau adalah salah satu kurcaci baik hati dari tujuh kurcaci."

"Apa?" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh. "Kurcaci?" ulangnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Yach! Mengapa kau menyamakanku dengan kurcaci?"

Tak peduli dengan kalimat protes Jongdae, Baekhyun terkekeh. "Tujuh kurcaci itu sangat baik, Jongdae. Sepertimu," hiburnya dengan nada main-main sambil menepuk bahu temannya.

Tapi Jongdae tetap mencibir. "Tujuh kurcaci? Kau pikir ini negeri dongeng?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu ini bukan negeri dongeng. Tapi aku suka dengan dunia dongeng~" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya main-main, lalu menggigit sandwich yang ia pegang. "Ada pangeran, putri, nenek sihir, ibu peri, kurcaci–"

"Kau terdengar seperti perempuan."

"Wae?" Baekhyun memprotes. "Apa salahnya menyukai kisah dongeng, kalau perempuan juga boleh menonton bola?" Baekhyun menatap ke arah lain "Lagipula Ibuku sering menceritakan kisah dongeng untukku sejak kecil," gumamnya menambahkan dengan nada lebih pelan.

"Tapi serius, kenapa harus kurcaci?" Jongdae masih saja protes dengan suara rengerkannya. Dan Baekhyun kembali membalasnya dengan seribu satu alasan yang lebih banyak terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Keasikan berdebat dengan Jongdae, membuat kedua pemuda itu tak sempat melihat sekeliling untuk setidaknya menyadari sosok lain yang menatapnya melalui jendela dari koridor lain yang berada di seberang gedung.

Orang itu melemparkan plastik yang berisi beberapa bungkus roti di tempat sampah. Kai yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau membuang itu semua?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya melangkah menjauh.

Kai berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyusulnya. "Hyung. Untuk apa kau membelinya kalau kau malah membuangnya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore.

Chanyeol yang tengah menggenakan pakian santai –kaos biru lengan panjang dengan celana longgar selutut warna hitam–, membawa gelas mug di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang buku majalah otomotif yang sudah terlipat terbuka. Ia berjalana santai melewati ruang tengah hendak menuju ke halaman samping yang menghubungkan pada taman di masion-nya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat ingin melewati tangga. Ia menoleh ke samping, ke asal suara langkah kaki orang lain.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun yang baru melangkah masuk ke dalam masion tersebut, juga menghentikan langkahnya setelah merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia yang sejak tadi melangkah sambil menunduk, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri tiga meter darinya.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut, melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit bergelombang acak dan tak tersisir, seperti baru saja ditarik ke segala arah. Jas seragam sekolahnya yang tak ia kenakan kini ia berada di bawah genggaman tangannya, hanya menyisakan kemeja putih seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan. Kemeja putih itu pun terlihat kusut dan bernoda debu di tubuhnya. Hampir sama dengan keadaan celana kream yang ia kenakan, kusut dan kotor.

"Apa-apaan ini?" suara berat Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Tak sadarnya matanya melotot saat ia melihat warna lain di pipi putih Baekhyun, merah keunguan –seperti bekas pukulan. "Kau habis berkelahi?!"suara Chanyeol meninggi.

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang di tempatnya, membuat pemuda mungil itu teringat dengan sosok ayahnya yang dulu.

Seperti sebuah dejavu...

Dalam penglihatan Baekhyun, ada sosok _sang ayah_ –Byun Yunho yang sedang berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Bayangan Yunho dalam ingatan Baekhyun itu sedang berkacak pinggang menahan amarah, dengan wajah mengeras dan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya.

"_Darimana saja kau? Dan apa-apaan dengan penampilanmu itu? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau habis berkelahi lagi!" suara sang ayah meninggi, membentaknya._

Sementara di samping Baekhyun, ada sosok _Baekhyun_ yang lain. Sosok _Baekhyun_ yang lebih muda dan pendek darinya saat ini, berpakaian seragam smp dengan rambut pirang dan penampilan yang berantakan. Nyaris tak beda jauh dengan penampilan Baekhyun (17thn) yang sekarang, hanya saja _Baekhyun_ (13thn) yang berdiri di sampingnya itu mempunyai pipi yang membengkak dan membiru –bekas dari sebuah tonjokan.

_Baekhyun (13thn) berdiri tegap sambil memandang Yunho tanpa takut. "Memangnya APA PEDULIMU?" balasnya berteriak kepada sang Ayah. Membuat raut wajah amarah Yunho berubah menjadi penuh penyesalan._

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab pertanyaanku!" suara bentakan Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Kini, sosok Ayah yang tadinya terlihat berdiri di samping Chanyeol, perlahan memudar dan menghilang. Begitu pun dengan sosok Baekhyun berumur 13 tahun yang tadinya berdiri di samping Baekhyun, perlahan menghilang, seolah tertiup angin halusinasi dan menjadi debu kenangan bagi Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah, tak lagi terlihat marah, namun juga tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Membuat Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menebak pikiran pemuda tinggi itu.

Tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun kesal sambil melirik ke arah samping. "Berhentilah bersikap sok peduli jika kau memang tak pernah peduli, idiot," umpatnya, sedikit meringis di akhir kalimat saat ia merasakan rahangnya perih karena pergerakan mulutnya.

Tanpa melirik sekali lagi ke arah tuan muda dalam masion tersebut, pemuda mungil dengan penampilan kacau itu berjalan melewatinya, menuju tangga untuk ke lantai atas di kamar mereka.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menunduk menatap lantai. Dengan uap panas yang keluar dari segelas mug yang ia pegang di tangan kiri, dan sebuah majalah yang ia pegang erat sampai sisinya terlihat kusut karena tangan kanannya mengepal.

"Benar..." bisiknya pelan. "Mengapa aku harus peduli? Idiot," umpatnya dengan suara kecil, entah tertuju pada siapa.

_Idiot..._

Kata itu kembali terulang di pikirannya.

...

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Yunho sambil menyusul langkah putra-nya yang berjalan menuju kamar. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk mempelajari hapkido bukan digunakan untuk berkelahi seperti preman sekolahan. Tapi digunakan sebagai pembelaan diri."

"Kau tak pernah melihat bagaimana aku di sekolah, lalu bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan kalau aku adalah preman sekolah hanya karena sering melihatku babak belur setelah sepulang sekolah!" Baekhyun melempar tas sekolahnya di atas ranjang. Berdiri membelakangi sang ayah yang juga sudah memasuki wilayah kamarnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, Baekhyun. Kau tidak babak belur. Hanya ada memar di pipimu."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menahan air mata yang nyaris terjatuh di wajahnya. "Kau berbicara seperti itu karena tak pernah melihat tubuhku yang tertutup."

Yunho tersentak. Matanya menatap waspada pada punggung dari tubuh kecil sang anak yang menghadap ke arahnya. "Buka bajumu, Baekhyun," perintah.

"Tidak."

Yunho melangkah lebih dekat. "Ku bilang buka bajumu." Tangannya terulur memegang bahu Baekhyun hendak memutar sang anak agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"AKH!" reaksi Baekhyun yang langsung meringis sakit dengan sentuhan Yunho pada bahunya, membuat mata Yunho melebar. Dengan buru-buru dan wajah yang terlihat makin khawatir, sang ayah memutar tubuh Baekhyun, membuka paksa kancing seragam pemuda berusia 13 tahun tersebut. Baekhyun terus meringis perih, tak sempat melawan.

Tangan Yunho sedikit gemetar setelah mengangkat ke atas kaos dalam di balik kemeja seragam Baekhyun, membuat anak laki-laki itu kini bertelanjang dada. Mata Yunho bergerak gelisah melihat seluruh memar dan luka lecet yang tercipta di antara kulit putih anaknya. Di bahu, dada kanan, perut, pinggang. Raut wajah Yunho bercampur aduk antara marah, kesal, dan sedih.

"A...pa yang terjadi padamu, nak?" Yunho tak bisa lagi menahan suaranya yang gemetar.

Baekhyun kecil menangis sesegukan. Menjatuhkan air mata yang sejak tadi coba ia tahan. "Mereka bodoh. Mereka bodoh," hanya umpatan kesal yang keluar di sela tangisnya.

"Baekhyun..." Yunho menatap anaknya dalam sambil sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya. "Tenanglah, beritahu ayah dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi?"

Setelah beberapa kali sesegukan untuk meredakan tangisnya, Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara. "Mereka yang bodoh. Aku hanya menantang mereka agar mereka berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang..." Baekhyun sedikit ragu. "...ayah..." Yunho mengangguk untuk meyakinkan anaknya. "Mereka bilang hal-hal yang bodoh dan tidak benar tetang ayah. Ayah penjilat, penggoda waita kaya, karena ayah menikah dengan ibunya Krystal. Aku hanya menantang mereka agar berhenti mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Tapi hapkido yang kupelajari tak pernah memberitahukan aku bagaimana pertarungan satu lawan tujuh sekaligus." Baekhyun mengusap sikuya yang terlihat lecet, ia kembali menangis. "Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Aku selalu berakhir dengan tak sadarkan diri, dan saat bangun mereka semua sudah tidak ada. Karena itu aku selalu pulang terlambat."

"Itu terjadi setiap hari?"

Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk dengan jujur.

"Karena itu kau sering sakit dan bolos sekolah."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya Tuhan." Yunho langsung memeluk anaknya, tidak begitu erat agar luka lecet dan lebam di tubuh anaknya tidak terasa makin sakit. "Mengapa tak pernah memberitahu ayah?"

"Bagaimana memberitahumu kalau ayah sediri jarang pulang?" anak itu membalas dengan nada tinggi, berteriak karena marah.

"Kau bisa memberitahu Jessica."

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku."

"Dia ibumu, tentu saja akan mendengarkanmu."

"Tidak! Dia bukan! Dan dia tak akan pernah mendengarkan aku!"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Yunho memegang bahu Baekhyun, menatap lekat mata anaknya. "Hilangkan segala pikiranmu tentang kisah dongeng yang ibumu sering ceritakan padamu dulu. Ini bukan negeri dongeng. Sudah berapa kali ayah katakan padamu. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, maka kau harus berusaha mendapatkannya. Dan jika kau mendapatkan sebuah masalah, maka kau harus mencari pertolongan. Sebuah hadiah atau pun pertolongan tidak akan datang begitu saja seperti sihir jika kau hanya diam di tempat dan tak mengatakan apapun. Karena itu nak, bicaralah jika kau mendapatkan masalah, jangan menjadi keras kepala dan menahan masalahmu sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain. Kau bukan super hero atau seseorang dengan sihir yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa bantuan orang lain."

"Tapi–"

"Aku tahu kau tidak lemah," Yunho segera memotong, sangat mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran anaknya yang selalu merasa lebih kuat dari lain meski kenyataannya tidak. "Tapi bukan berarti orang kuat tidak butuh pertolongan. Bahkan superman, ah tidak," Yunho menggeleng sendiri, segera meralat kalimatnya setelah mengingat kalau Baekhyun adalah tipe lebih menyukai kisah dongeng. "Bahkan seorang peri yang memiliki sihir menakjubkan sekalipun, tetap membutuhkan bantuan peri lain saat sayapnya terluka."

Baekhyun memandangnya ayahnya dengan tatapan tertarik dan polos khas anak kecil. "Benarkah itu ayah?"

"Iya," Yunho tersenyum kecil, mengelus surai pirang Baekhyun (13thn) yang terlihat berantakan. "Karena itu, bicaralah jika kau memiliki masalah. Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu yang lama. Setidaknya, katakan pada ayah, karena ayah pasti akan membantumu. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan juga, tidak selamanya ibu tiri itu jahat seperti di dalam kisah dongeng. Jessica bukanlah orang–"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan tentangnya." Baekhyun memotong.

"Baiklah." Yunho menghela nafas melihat watak keras kepala yang memiliki anaknya. "Sekarang ganti pakaianmu, ayah akan membantu mengobati lukamu. Dan mulai besok kau tida usah kembali ke sekolah lamamu. Ayah akan memproses kepindahanmu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Baekboom."

Baekhyun terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Mengabaikan nasihat ayahnya barusan yang menyuruhnya bicara saat ia mendapatkan masalah, sekali lagi, dengan watak keras kepala yang ia miliki, Baekhyun memilih bungkam.

Melihat keraguan di mata putranya, Yunho berusaha menenangkan anaknya dengan mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Tenang saja. Kakakmu pasti akan menjagamu di sekolah."

Sayangnya Yunho tidak pernah tahu, kalau Baekboom tak pernah sekalipun menjaga Baekhyun.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

...

Masih degan kemeja putih kusut dan penampilan yang kacau, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king saze milik Chanyeol. Menghela nafas sambil menatap langit-langit.

"_Karena itu, bicaralah jika kau memiliki masalah. Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu yang lama. Setidaknya, katakan pada ayah, karena ayah pasti akan membantumu. Kau mengerti?"_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mengingat kata-kata ayahnya. Ia mengangkat lengannya untuk diletakkan di bawah kening dan menutup matanya.

_Mengapa disaat ia akhirnya ingin bicara, ayahnya malah tak bisa mendengarkannya?_

"Ayah... kapan kau bangun?" bisiknya dengan nada gemetar. Meloloskan setetes air mata dari lengannya, jatuh membasahi telinganya.

...

Sementara di tempat lain, di salah satu kamar VIP di Rumah sakit.

Byun Yunho masih terbaring tak sadarkan di ranjang pasien. Di samping ranjang, ada Jaejoong yang menggenakan jas putih kedokteran, sedang menstabilkan jalur selang infus sang pasien.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu tanpa adanya perubahan signifikan dalam kehidupan Baekhyun saat ini. Ayahnya belum juga sadar dari koma. Chanyeol masih saja berperilaku kurang ajar di rumah dengan selalu melemparkan kalimat menghina di setiap kesempatan dan membuat emosi Baekhyun selalu berada di puncak ujung batasnya, tapi tidak jarang pula Baekhyun bisa tertawa senang ketika ia bisa membalas ucapan maupun tindakan Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda berkaki panjang itu mati kutu dan tak bisa membalasnya.

Krystal juga masih sama, selalu datang ke sekolah Baekhyun saat jam pulang tiba. Gadis itu selalu diantar oleh kekasihnya menggunakan mobil mewah Krytal sendiri. Gadis itu tak pernah bosan untuk berdiri di dekat mobilnya dengan posisi angkuh yang terlihat sekali ingin pamer, entah itu pamer kecantikan dirinya sendiri atau mobilnya. Gadis itu selalu menyapa Baekhyun yang keluar gedung sekolah, entah memiliki tujuan sendiri atau memang iseng, tapi setelah itu ia selalu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakang. Yeah, selalu seperti itu, membuat Baekhyun tak pernah bosan merutuki sikap aneh Krystal yang tak pernah ia tahu jalan pikirannya.

Dan Sehun... masih bersikap baik pada Baekhyun di setiap kesempatan mereka bertemu di perpustakaan. Selalu membantu Baekhyun baik dalam pelajaran atau bantuan kecil yang lain. Tapi terkadang Sehun juga bisa bersikap jahil pada Baekhyun jika datang rasa bosannya. Seperti membuat Baekhyun panik mencari ponselnya ketika Sehun diam-diam sudah meletakkan ponselnya di bawah tumpukan buku. Sehun hanya akan diam, duduk di tempatnya, melihat Baekhyun mondar-mandir di depannya mencari ponsel dengan raut wajah panik yang terlihat lucu. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, meminta bantuan Sehun. Dengan sebuah seringai kecil menahan tawa, Sehun pun mengangkat buku di sampingnya dan mengacungkan ponsel Baekhyun di tangannya dengan gerakan main-main. Baekhyun hanya akan cemberut kesal sebentar sambil memukul kepala atau lengan Sehun dengan buku. Tapi setelah itu keduanya tertawa bersama.

Pertemanan yang ia jalin dengan Sehun menjadi rahasia kecil Baekhyun sendiri. Bahkan Jongdae –teman dekatnya– tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin pembullyan di sekolah barunya semakin menjadi, jika mereka tahu Baekhyun bisa berinteraksi dekat dengan salah satu idola sekolahan, X4.

Karena sejak pertama kali Baekhyun terkenal gara-gara insiden heboh di kantin sekolah saat hari pertamanya masuk, dengan mempermalukan Chanyeol dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Sejak itu pula Baekhyun selalu menjadi target bully diam-diam yang dilakukan oleh fans X4. Para fans X4 sendiri sepertinya sengaja melakukan pembullyan pada Baekhyun dengan cara diam-diam, tidak seheboh saat di kantin dulu. Mereka sengaja melakukannya secara diam-diam agar X4 sendiri tak menyadarinya dan menaruh simpati pada target bully mereka. Dalam hal ini, Baekhyun sebagai target bully juga tak pernah bicara pada siapa pun.

Seperti saat ini...

Ada yang mencuri makalahnya. Makalah yang berisi PR dari guru terkiller penjuru sekolah. Guru fisika, Park JinYoung, atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama keren JYP. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika guru dengan wajah seram itu menatapnya tajam seolah ingin memutilasi Baekhyun di tempat jika ia tak segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mana pekerjaan rumahmu, Byun Baekhyun," bahkan suaranya yang seram terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian bagi kebanyakan siswa.

Baekhyun tak bisa mencari alasan lain, dia tak bisa menuduh sembarangan orang yang telah mencuri makalahnya, di saat Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin siswi-siswi mana saja di kelasnya yang termasuk dari fans fanatik X4.

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" teriakan JYP menggelegar penuh amarah. "Berdiri di luar kelas selama jam pelajaranku, dan ke ruanganku setelah jam sekolah berakhir."

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. Melangkah ke luar kelas untuk menjalani hukumannya.

Baru lima menit ia berdiri, Baekhyun sudah merasa perutnya berbunyi keroncongan. Ia belum sempat makan siang di kantin, sementara sebuah roti yang sudah ditawarkan Jongdae tadi juga belum sempat ia makan karena terlalu sibuk mencari makalahnya. Sekarang Baekhyun menyesal sudah meletakkan roti itu dalam tas yang kini berada di dalam kelas, sementara dia harus berada di luar kelas untuk menjalani hukuman.

Lama Baekhyun berdiri, sambil menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya. Sampai matanya menangkap ujung sepatu orang lain yang kini berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, awalnya mengira itu adalah _Ibu peri _yang selalu muncul di saat ia butuhkan. Tapi saat ia mengangkat kepalanya... semakin tinggi... lebih tinggi dari _Ibu peri_-nya... senyuman Baekhyun menghilang.

Itu Chanyeol, berdiri dengan angkuhnya, melipat lengan di depan dada sambil mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut melihat perubahan yang terjadi di raut wajah Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa pendek? Sedang menantikan seseorang?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di luar kelas?"

"Apa peduli–"

"Aku tak peduli padamu. Dasar jelek," gerutu Chanyeol memotong Baekhyun. "Aku hanya penasaran. Kau tahu, itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan kata peduli. Cih, dasar besar kepala. Terlalu berharap aku peduli padanya."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Kalimat kasar Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat emosinya naik. Ia berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan jurus tendanganya saat itu juga. Karena biarpun mereka berdua berada di koridor sepi saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada orang –termasuk fans X4– yang melihat mereka.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Chanyeol bertanya, seolah sedang memancing emosi Baekhyun. "Apa tenagamu sudah habis untuk melawanku lagi, hah?" Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Memilih diam karena masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Sepertinya kau memang butuh sedikit asupan."

Komentar Chanyeol itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun untuk kembali meliriknya. Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya.

"Aku punya satu permen karet lagi, kau mau?"

Kening di balik poni hitam Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Chanyeol membuka bungkus permen karet di tangannya. Ia menyimpan isi permen karet itu di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membuka plastik pembungkus itu, lalu memuntahkan permen karet lain yang tadi Chanyeol kunyah ke atas plastik pembungkus itu. Dan pemen karet yang masih baru di tangan kanannya, Chanyeol sedikit melemparkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, mengunyah permen karet baru itu dengan seringainya.

"Ini," plastik berisi permen karet bekas darinya, Chanyeol sodorkan di depan Baekhyun. "Permen karet untukmu," katanya dengan nada yang terdengar merendahkan.

Baekhyun menganga kecil, menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia mendengus, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Tangannya sudah berada di atas pinggangnya yang ramping. Persetan jika ada fans X4 yang melihat kelakuannya atau tidak, Baekhyun tak peduli lagi, dia hanya ingin membalas kelakuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil permen karet bekas Chanyeol –tentu saja dengan plastiknya itu. Chanyeol sendiri bisa menebak kalau Baekhyun tidak mungkin memakan permen karet bekas itu, ia hanya penasaran dengan kelakuan apa lagi yang Baekhyun tunjukkan untuk membalasnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan menempelkan permen karet bekas itu ke pipi Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kau pantas menerima itu." Kini Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar, penuh kemenangan saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol berubah mengeras.

Chanyeol melotot. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak ke atas, menjulurkan lidahnya ke luar dengan ekspresi wajah mengejek, sambil menahan tawa saat matanya melirik ke arah gumpalan permen karet merah muda yang masih menempel di sisi pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau..." Chanyeol mendesis, dadanya bergerak naik turun, mengumpulkan emosinya.

Seolah tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi, Baekhyun menyingkir, berlari menjauh sambil tertawa senang mendengar teriakan amukan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"YACH! AWAS KAU!"

Chanyeol menarik permen karet yang menempel di pipinya dengan jijik. "Aish.. anak itu," gerutunya. Tawa senang Baekhyun di ujung koridor sekolah masih terdengar olehnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Lihat saja apa yang kulakukan setelah aku menangkapmu, pendek," gumamnya sambil ikut berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang menghilang di tikungan koridor.

.

.

.

.

Sehun yang baru saja turun dari tangga, menghentikan langkahnya. Di ujung bawah tangga, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda mungil itu terlihat mengintip ke arah koridor di balik sisi dinding tersebut. Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, merasa aneh dengan perilaku Baekhyun di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dalam kelas masing-masing. Baekhyun tak mungkin membolos kelas seperti yang sering Sehun dan anggota X4 lainnya lakukan.

Penasaran dengan apa yang Baekhyun intip di balik sisi dinding koridor tersebut. Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga dengan suara pelan. Ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, ikut menjulurkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat wilayah koridor yang tampak kosong melompong. Alis Sehun berkerut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau intip?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menoleh dengan terkejut. "Sehun!" pekiknya. Tapi dengan gerakan cepat pula Baekhyun menepuk mulutnya sendiri. "Ssshtt... aku sedang sembunyi." Baekhyun tersenyum main-main.

"Sembunyi?" Sehun semakin heran. "Kau bermain petak umpet di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung?"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Yeah, bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Kau terlihat senang. Memangnya kau bermain dengan siapa?"

Tanpa berpikir Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman lebar. "Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol-hyung?" Sehun mengulang dengan nada makin heran.

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang, baru menyadari nama siapa yang ia ucapkan. Itu juga baru mengingatkan Baekhyun kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. "Emm... maksudku–" Baekhyun tak sempat mencari alasan lain saat Sehun tiba-tiba mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Kepala Baekhyun mundur, tertahan dengan dinding di belakangnya.

Sehun yang sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka, menatap lekat mata Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dari saku celana, mendarat di dinding di samping kepala Baekhyun, sementara tangan Sehun yang satunya masih berada di saku celananya sendiri.

"Kau tak pernah sekalipun menjawab pertanyaanku tentang hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol-hyung, Baek, dan itu semakin membuatku penasaran."

Mata Baekhyun berkeliaran melirik ke arah lain asalkan bukan dengan mata Sehun di depannya. "I-itu..."

"Jangan mencoba mencari alasan lain lagi." Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang menerpa bibir atasnya. "Haruskah aku berbuat nakal dulu untuk memaksamu berbicara dengan jujur?"

Mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia tahu betul dibalik sifat Sehun yang lebih banyak terlihat tenang itu, terkadang meliki sifat jahil lain jika dia ingin melakukannya. Apalagi saat Sehun sedang menampilkan seringai tipis yang sedang ia tunjukkan di depan Baekhyun saat ini.

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas ucapan Sehun, suara husky lain menginterupsi mereka.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" nada suaranya terdengar sinis.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, begitu pun Sehun setelah menarik kepalanya sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun yang ia himpit dengan dinding.

Chanyeol berdiri dua meter dari sisi samping mereka. Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat datar, tapi tatapan tajamnya hanya terpusat pada Baekhyun, seolah ingin melubangi kepala Baekhyun jika saja tatapan tajam Chanyeol itu bisa mengeluarkan sebuah sinar laser.

"Ah, hyung. Kudengar kalian sedang bermain petak umpet." Sehun beralih menatap Baekhyun di depannya.

Baekhyun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan balas menatap Sehun.

"Karena aku juga sedang bosan... boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, masih menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sedang beradu pandang dengan Sehun.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan," gumam Sehun melanjutkan.

...tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun di depannya, Sehun melanjutkan...

"Jika aku dan Baekhyun bersembunyi, sementara Chanyeol-hyung bertugas mencari kami."

...tak ada yang sempat menyela ucapan Sehun...

"Iya kan?"

...karena baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, sama-sama tak menyangka dengan permintaan Sehun barusan –yang diam-diam kini memunculkan seringai tipis nan jahilnya di depan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil, Ibunya –Sunny– memang sering menceritakan kisah dongeng pada Baekhyun.

Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ibunya bercerita tentang seorang _**ibu peri**_ yang nakal...

...atau pun seorang _**pangeran idiot**_ yang teralalu angkuh.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ L 3 Y ~**

**Lie to You**

**Love for You**

**Life with You**

**_o0o_**

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Preview chap selanjutnya**_

#) Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

#) "Apa kau memang berniat membunuhku? Mengapa tidak sekalian kau menikam punggungku dari belakang!" Chanyeol berteriak.

#) "Kudengar Chanyeol hyung sedang sakit, karena itu kami berdua datang untuk menjenguknya," kata Sehun. "Tidak usah memberitahukannya, ahjusshi. Seperti biasa, kami akan langsung menghampiri kamar Chanyeol-hyung." Kai tersenyum lebar.

#) "Yach! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memprotes. Tapi Chanyeol terus memegang erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Dengan wajah mengeras, ia menyeret Baekhyun di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

#) "Kenapa Chanyeol-hyung berbohong padaku?" Sehun bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[08 Agustus 2014]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**A/N ::** Lagi... update telat... tapi dengan chapter yang panjang... mana lagi semakin ke sini rasanya semakin gaje... dan mian jika banyak typo, saya nulisnya sambil merem-melek(?).

Bagian Kai Sehun yang memergoki Baekhyun di kamar Chanyeol itu terpaksa ditunda untuk Chapter depan karena yang ini saja sudah terlanjur panjang bangeet... ,

Ada yang nyadar gak? Kalau nama karakter utama di bawa judul L3Y yang saya tulis di atas telah bertambah satu orang. (bagi reader yang tidak sadar pasti langsung roll ke atas untuk mengeceknya sendiri #lol)

Btw, Udah ada yang nonton Baekhyun 'mendesah' di exo 90 2014 saat ia menarikan tariannya Bi Rain? Dan berubah menjadi Byun-Bi? KYAHAHAHA... aku ulang terus potongan klip itu sampai ribuan kali sambil teriak-teriak gaje. Astaga! Apalagi tatapan mata dan eye-smile-nya Baekhyun itu langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol setelah ia menari. Aissh... kenapa reaksi Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mendesah itu tidak disorot! Ekspresi Sehun juga! Ya ampun... Chanbaek dan Hunbaek kok makin bertebaran sih... (abaikan tentang Chansoo moment 0 .)

Err... bolehkah aku sedikit berharap bisa mendapatkan review panjaaang untuk membalas kerja kerasku dalam menulis isi fanfic panjaaaaang dari chapter ini? (Puppy eyes)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Thanks for Reviewer**

**_o0o_**

**selayexo** :: hehehe... yang bagian Baek ketahuan di kamar chan itu saya tunda untuk chap depan saja yah... :p *Plaak

**dinowoo1122 **:: Iya, ini udah lanjut~ yang peramal itu belum bisa dipastikan update kapan... mian,...

**Guest (1)** :: Sipp..

**sogogirl94** :: Makasih~ ah... saya juga mau ngemut(?) Baek.. #plaak.. hehehe...

**michyeosseo **:: iyaa... makasih~ :D

**myhunhann** :: waahhh... sy setuju kalau mau difilmkan.. (maunya~ #plaak).. hehehhehehe... makasih~ :D

**Hyunsaa** :: iyaaa... makasih banyak review panjang~jangan bosan review lagi~ :D

**ChickenKID** :: Internet positif ya? Say juga udah berapa kali kena itu sampe terhambat untuk update -.-, nanti sedikit demi sedikit flashback tentang Baek terungkap, dan juga ada waktunya kapan Luhan muncul... hehehe... makasih~ saya malah senang dapet review panjang~:D

**Kim Hana** :: boleh kok panggil kakak, asal jangan kakek -,-... hehehe, makasih~

**ndha everdo** :: waah... adegan Kaisoo yah? Sayangnya ini fokus ke Chanbaek, jadi kalau soal Kaisoo mungkin hanya akan muncul selingan... makasih semangatnya~ :D

**Park Byuna** :: Siiip... :D

**baekhugs0420** :: hehehe... makasih~ :D

**chanbaek4ever** :: Siiip... :D

**kim j hae** :: Oke! ^^

**park suchy** :: yup! Ahh... jangan bawa nama couple selain Chanbaek itu deh... #sensitif

**Guest (2)** :: Makasih~ :D

**Yeollbaekk** :: iyaaa... makasih banyak~ :D

**Rock** :: Senang fanficnya bisa menghibur^^ makasih bnyak~ :D

**rae-ni kim** :: hehehe... makasih, moga gak bosan yah.. :D

**NyunSehun** :: ah, bisa saja, bbf meteor garden versi saya *malu* makasih~ :D

**RusaLiar** :: ahhh... jadi malu, makasih banyak~ :D

**amberegul emeseyu** :: hehehehe... makasih~ :D

**odeliadaiva** :: benar banget,,, Chanyeol akan cemburu berapa kali, tapi Baek juga sama saja cemburunya nanti.. :p Makasih~ :D

**uchanbaek** :: ah, yang peramal itu, kalau sempat saya usahain lanjut...

**Ririn Cross** :: Moga yang ini juga memuaskan... :D iya, anggota X4 satunya adalah Luhan, nanti ada saatnya ia akan muncul kembali. :p

**Chanbaekhyeon** :: hehehe... iya ini juga dipanjangin lagi... :D

**Jung Ri Young** :: nanti di chap depan akan lebih banyak Chanbaek lagi.. :D

**Sooz** :: Makasih... project bikin Chanyeol cemburu sedang dalam proses.. #wink. Hehehe.. makasih~ :D

**Arvita kim** :: sama2 unnie~ :D Gaya nulis saya berbeda? Bagian mananya? Jadi lebih baik apa lebih buruk? ,

**Chanchanhwang** :: hehehe... satu-satu pertanyaanmu akan terjawab sendiri dengan berjalannya alur cerita di fanfic ini. :D

**Baekfika** :: ahh, yang bagian ketahuan itu ditunda untuk chap depan lagi... mian..

**Srhksr** :: iya, alasan sebenarnya Baek masih sedikit ambigu dalam penjelasan ini, mungkin di chap depan sebisa mungkin dijelaskan lebih jelas. Makasih~ :D

**Chnxbaekzarin** :: Makasih banyak~ :D

**Na Karlina** :: iyaa,, makasih~ :D

**Lolamoet** :: hohoho... ada salah satu prediksimu yang benar.. :D untuk couple lain seperti hunhan dan kaisoo akan sebagai selingan, karena yang ini hanya fokus pada Chanbaek. :)

**Guest (3)** :: Iya, ini perpaduan antara Cinderella dengan BBF dan versi percintaan antara laki-laki.. :P Makasih~ :D

**kimei135** :: hehehe... iya, makasih banyak~ :D

**mhrs826** :: makasih~ :D

**Bebek Chen** :: Chanyeol memang sebenarnya cocok dengan peran autis #plaak. Aya gak pernah bosan kok baca curcol reader, malah senang kalau dapet review panjang yang diselain curcol lucu. Bisa menghibur author XD Luhan? Nanti ada waktunya diceritakan tentang dia.

**Guest (4)** :: Makasih XD 

**Purnama** :: Yup. Semangat, makasih~ ^0^

**ByunDian **:: Terimakasih~ nanti kalau ada waktu senggang, Aya akan coba update ff translate yang 'peramal itu bilang kau adalah suami masa depanku' :D 

**1Guyliner** :: Salam kenal juga~ :D FIGHTING!

**Chanyeolsf** :: Iya, makasih~

**Rina972** :: Chanyeol ngomongnya "Berhenti membuatku khawatir," hanya itu, cuma Baekhyun sedikit ragu gara-gara suara klanson bis dan derasnya hujan itu..

**Jihyunnn** :: Audio Chanbaek yang itu kayaknya sih memang real banget (smirk). Makasih banyakk... hehehehe... :D

**hwangpark106** :: Tidak sepenuhnya mirip BBF kok. Di sini tidak akan ada cewek yang mengkhianati Sehun. Luhan tidak akan memerankan peran seperti itu... :p

**DKM** :: hehehe.. bagian Kai Sehun yang memergoki Baekhyun di kamar Chanyeol itu ditunda untuk Chapter depan aja yah... :P

**Bbaek** :: Yup. :)

**fallen93** :: Salam kenal~ :D gak akan saya bunuh kok, yang penting mulai sekarang rajin review (smirk). Hunbaek? Ada. Kaibaek? Hmm... mikir dulu. Chenbaek? Hehehe... ada sedikit terselip di atas bukan? :D

**nanad chanbaek** :: moment Chanbaek akan banyak di chap depan aja yah... :D Makasih banyaak~ :)

**Guest (5)** :: Kaisoo? Nanti akan ada waktunya... :) 

**Tanpanama **:: hehehe... maaf yang ini update lama lagi, tapi moga chapter panjangnya terobati lagi... #puppy eyes# Terimakasih karena masih minat dengan ff ini~ :D

**Guest (6)** :: sip :) 

**Baekhyun92** :: Makasih~ ini update chap panjang lagi~ XD

**luchen379** :: hehehe... makasih banyak~

**Re Tao** :: Iya, yang kemarin itu panjang, yang ini juga panjaaang... hehehe... syukurlah kalau gak negbosenin. :D, yup, anggota lainnya X4 adalah Luhan. Saya gak pernah ngantuk atau bosan baca review panjang, malah seneng banget bacanya~ :D

**Parklili** :: dan entah sampai kapan kegengsian Chanyeol bertahan.. XD 

**ChanyolPark** :: Maaf, yang ini ada hunbaeknya dulu, nanti juga Chanbaek-nya akan menjamuur dan menghilangkan Hunbaek... :P

**YOONA** ::hahahaha... perasaanku mengatakan kalau audio itu sebenarnya itu memang real #plaak. Bener, kenapa video juga gak sekalian aja yah? #smirk. Nanti juga ada waktunya dijelaskan siapa itu Luhan, dan apa Baek beneran nyuri perhiasaan itu atu bukan?

**Ohmypcy**:: "Kenapa chanyeol susah banget ngakuin kalo dia suka sama baek?" jawaban hanya satu, karena Chanyeol masih menganggap dirinya sebagai homophobic...

**Oh Lana** :: hehehe... Aya lagi demem update tengah malam, biar samaan dengan MV korea yang biasa publish tengah malam :p 

**Nisnov** :: Sipp. Makasih~ :D 

**Special bubble** :: Pengennya sih bisa lebih panjang, tapi kalau lebih panjang lagi mungkin updatenya jadi di akhir tahun ini aja, gimana? Hehehe...

**exoel** :: Aya kan penggemar drama... jadi banyak banget adegan drama queen-nya di sini.. XP Hwaiting! Makasih~

**jinki naesarang** :: hahahaha... Sehun mulai bertindak... semangattt! Makasih~ :D

**Maple fujoshi2309** :: Chanyeol masih terlalu angkuh. Hunbaeknya ada. Bagi Baekhyun, Sehun seperti ibu peri-nya #ikut ngakak# kebenaran omongan Krystal? Nanti juga pasti ketahuan siapa yang benar. Gak papa nih Jaejoong dapet Yunho yang udah dua kali kawin dan punya dua anak? ,

**mpiet lee** :: Luhan anggota X4 kok, nanti juga pasti nongol.. :D

**indaaaaaahhh** :: Hehehe... miss me? (ge-er) saya masih lagi nyari moment yang pas buat adegan kiss-nya nanti... mmm... kira-kira gimana yah? Makasih~ :D

**aquariusbaby06** :: tabok aja Chanyeol-nya. (smirk #plaak). Iya, audio itu... suara mereka mirip banget, jadi greget sendiri... #smirk. Hwaiting, makasih~ :D

**rezztu yutha** :: siipp.. :D

**Parkbaekyoda** :: saya belum yakin tentang Krisbaek, karena karakter Kris-nya saja belum sempat saya munculin. :p

**ahnjinhee2** :: hehehehehe... makasih~ Fighting :D

**Babies BYUN** :: hehehe... scene sweet Chanbaek akan muncul lagi di chap depan. :D Makasih~

**GGranie** :: hohoho... belum tahu tentang audio Chanbaek yang nyebar itu yahh... meski cuma rumor kalau itu real, tapi gak ada salahnya kalau chingu mau dengar #senyum evil#

**alfi lee** :: maaf telatnya update... Makasih~ :D

**Kim Bo Mi** :: Makasih~ :D

**deewildypark** :: hehehe.. iya, makasih~ :D

**Song Jiseok** :: Maaf, masih ada hunbaek di sini, chap depan baru banyak Chanbaek-nya~ :D Makasih~

**baconeeexo12 **:: Sudah pasti Chanbaek bersatu akhirnya. Ini kan fanfic Chanbaek, san saya Chanbaek hardshipper~ :D Makasih~

**ViviDragon** :: nggak kok, beda kokdengan BBF, Baekhyun di sini bukan siswa beasiswa yang keluarganya terlilit utang ... nanti juga pasti ketahuan kalau ini beda dg BBF. Makasih~ :D

**devie chaniago 9** :: sayangnya saya punya niat buat siksa Baek terus #plaak. Tapi pasti ada moment bahagia Baek juga... :D

**tiffanychoi23byun** :: Chanyeol udah suka sama Baek, cuma dia gak mau ngaku aja.. :p

**Nenehcabill** :: Iya, yang audio chanbaek itu juga saya ngerasa kalau itu real... #smirk. Makasih~ :D

**skyura** :: Ingat dunk... ini reviewnya udah masuk log in kok.. :D Baekhyun memang tsundere, tapi menggemaskan. Dan lucunya, biar Chanyeol tahu Baek suka balas dengan memukul, tetap aja dia gak bosan ganggu dan cari masalah. :p. Makasih~ :D

**snowy07** :: errr... demi alurnya cerita, Baekhyun pantas dibikin menderita #plaak

**ElflaCherry** :: Aku seneng bangeeeeet kok dapet review panjang~ malah berharap semua review bisa panjang2 (maunya). Hehehe... maaf udh buat nunggu, dan makasih udah mau review panjaaaang~ bikin saya senyum2 bacanya~ :D

**Baeklinerbyun** :: Bisa dibilang, gabungan antara cinderella dengan BBF dan kisah gay-nya Chanbaek Hehehe... XD pengennya Kai ikut tertarik juga sama Baek nggak? Mau kuis alay lagi? Hahaha... makasih~

**VS-125 313** :: ahhh... iya, Chanbaek di sini memang udah diwajibkan sering bentengkar. :D

**pie choco** :: Makasih~ :D

**TrinCloudSparkyu** :: biarkan apa yang dikatakan Krystal ke Yeol itu selanjutnya menjadi rahasia mereka sendiri. XD mau ngeliat Baek lebih menderita? Nanti akan ada waktunya kok. :p hwaiting! Makasih! :D

**KT CB** :: peran yeol memang menstrem, tapi saya usahakan alurnya gak terlalu meanstrem... masih banyak kejutan yang saya simpan di chap2 selanjutnya... soalnya saya gak bisa ganti karakter mereka di sini begitu saja di tengah2 alur cerita -.-

**lativa akatsuki** :: anggota X4 yang satunya lagi itu sebenarnya Luhan... Kai? Nanti ada waktunya dia juga ambil peran di kehidupan Baek. :D Makasih~

**exindira** :: hehehe.. makasih~ Chanyeol masih terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. :p

**meliarisky7** :: Iyaa... :D

**ShalsaKMCB kyeowo** :: hehehehe... makasih~ :D

**vitCB9** :: Makasih banyak~ :D seneng banget dapet revieww panjang beginiii... *peluk sayang*, semua analisimu benar.. hebat. Soal scene kiss-nya, saya masih nunggu waktu dan alur yang tepat buat mereka kissing-an. :D

**baegiant** :: hehehe... makasih~ :D

**hunniehan** :: okee.. lanjut! Makasih~ :D

**nopiefa** :: hohoho... apakah feelingmu tentang pencurian perhiasan itu benar? Kita lihat saja nanti #plaak

**kimjihwa saranghaebacon** :: saya sebenarnya lagi nunggu review... makanya belum bisa update kilat :p #plaak

**shantyy941** :: Iya, Luhan di sini termasuk X4. Kisah Hunhan masih menjadi misteri di sini.. #plaak. Makasih~ :D

**rika maulina 94** :: hehehe... makasih~ :D

**DinAlya** :: hahahaha... saya baru sadar kalau DHS itu hampir menyamai singkatan DKS. Sehun makin hari makin ganteng~ #melting sendiri

**HunHanCherry1220** :: Karena terlalu cantik,Luhan-nya jadi saya umpetin dulu di dalam lemari saya :D . Makasih~

**HeppyERpy** :: maaf, hunhan-nya masih lama dimunculin...

**1004baekie** :: hehehe... makasih~ :D

**welcumbaek** :: iyaa... makasih~ :D

**septhaca** :: nanti kalau ada waktu saya coba lanjutin ff translate itu yah... makasih~ :D

**Fangirl-nim** :: maaf, hunhan-nya masih lama dimunculin...

**neli amelia** :: anggota X4 yang satunya itu sebenarnya adalah Luhan, tapi dia memang sengaja gak nongol dulu.. :p Makasih~ :D

**DevilCute** :: Makasih~ :D

**sunrise blossom** :: aahhh... sayangnya saya gak bisa langsung buat mereka tiba-tiba jadian di sini... masih nunggu alur yang tepat... :D

**devrina** :: Maaf update lama lagi... #bow

**Hanbyeol267** :: Makasih~ :D

**Rizsasa** :: Iya... anggota X4 yang satunya itu adalah Luhan, tapi dia memang sengaja gak nongol dulu... Kris-nya nanti juga muncul di alur yang tepat... masih saya simpan dulu semuanya...

**aryo bangun 739** :: Ini udah lanjut~ meski gak bisa pake kilat.. #bow

**jeje jung** :: Hehehehe... :D

**Kim Sun Mii** :: heheheh... Sehun jadi ibu peri yang 'nakal'... XD

**nadyadwiandini10** :: hahahaha... pertanyaannya banyak banget yah... semuanya akan terjawab dengan seiringnya alur yang berjalan yah... :D

**baekhyunee bc** :: Hehehe... makasih~ :D

**Meriska Lim** :: Kalau ada kesempatan, ff peramal itu akan coba say lanjutkan... :)

**followbaek** :: ini udah update secepat(?) saya bisa, moga gak ngecewakan...

**NaturalCandy1994** :: bagian-bagian flashback Baekhyun akan terbongkar satu persatu... :D

**N-Yera48** :: Iya, anggota X4 yang satunya itu memang Luhan :D Makasih banyak~ :D

**KyungMiie** :: hahaha... ketauan saya penggemar drakor, makanya adegan tbc selalu di saat yang menegangkan.. :p Makasih~

**AnjarW** :: Belum tentu Luhan pacarnya Sehun. Aya belum jelasin apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka.. :p Aku juga suka Yunjae sama Yoosu~ :D

**Shouda Shikaku** :: hehehe... mengangkat tema BBF tempoe (?) dulu yang sempat buming.. lol Makasih~ :D

**CB11270506 **:: hehehe... semangat! Makasih~ :D

**CussonsBaekBy** :: gak asik ah kalau rahasia Chanbaek di sini gitu aja terbongkar, makanya saya tunda sampai chap depan dulu #Plaak... Krystal itu kan saudara tirinya Baek, tapi belum tentu dia tahu semua tentang cerita masa lalu Baekhyun sendiri, iya kan? :D

**Sniaanggrn** :: Jangan salah paham sama Krystal dulu...

**Majey Jannah 97** :: Chanyeol ngomongnya "Berhenti membuatku khawatir," hanya itu, cuma Baekhyun sedikit ragu gara-gara suara klanson bis dan derasnya hujan itu... gak ada kalimat lain yang dibilang Chanyeol selanjutnya, selain ia benci dengan laki-laki pendek seperti Baek, itu katanya... hehheehehehe... makasih~ :D

**BubbleePororo** :: Makasih~ Sipp!

**Parkbyunnie** :: hehehehe... makasih~ :D

**Bumble Bee Baek** :: hehehe... makasih banyak~ untuk ff lainnya masih berada dalam list... tapi masih belum pasti kapan update... #plaak. :P

**kpowpers** :: hahahaha... yang diambil kesimpulan di chap lalu hanya XXX situs porno itu ternyata. #Plaak. Makasih koreksinya~ :D Lam kenal juga ^^

**narsih hamdan**:: Iya, makasih~ :D

**Meongmungee** :: hehehe... tebakannya bener... Sehun dapet peran penting di sini.. :D makasih~ ^^


End file.
